New Beginnings
by Anime4us
Summary: You just wanted to continue playing the sport you love. That brings you right to Seido's front door. Miyuki x Reader Slight ItsuMei at the very end. VERY SLIGHT MIGHT I ADD heh.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW STORY,**

 **Also, people seemed to have misunderstood what I was talking about when I brought up 'taking a break' from my other story. I meant from the time line, weekly updates will still come as promised. I meant when it was completed I would be writing on a different time line aka something like this :D**

 **The inspiration for this fic comes from Baseball Girl. An amazing fic you can find on here and Archive of Our Own. I insist you check it out.**

 **Tell me what you think and lemme know!**

 **I will only continue this if people enjoy it.**

 **New Beginnings**

 **Chapter 1**

The amazing first baseman that can stop anything that thrown at her unless it's three feet over her head. Well of course that caught Rei's attention. Not only that, but you had a damn near perfect batting average. After the Seido 3rd years had graduated, the team was definitely struggling. Not only that, but Rei could sense the awkward tension between the players and the new coach that was hired.

"Alrighty [Your name]! Keep those eyes on the ball!"

Rei sat at the edge of her seat. It was so rare to see a girl at your age so interested in baseball. Most girls got redirected to softball way before now.

"Strike!"

"No worries! Wasn't yours girl!"

Why had Rei, scout for the amazing, all boys, Seido team, come to scout your game out? Perhaps she was enticed by the town talk. She was originally in town to scope out a pitcher's abilities. A southpaw with ambitious power and a rather large arsenal.

After her disappointment in seeing the rather over hyped pitcher, she'd heard talk of a finals game that was happening today. Your name had been thrown around, much praise tacked along with it.

Rei was snapped out of her reverie when she heard the unmistakable ting of the bat meeting the pitch.

"Yea!"

"Go [your name]!"

Rei couldn't stop the smirk that spread across her lips. Oh yes, she would have you on the team, you would spice things up for sure.

0_0_0_0

Your father stood in front of you, small smile on his face as he handed you your suitcase.

"I'm never too far dad… Just call me if you need anything."

"You worry too much, go kick butt, like always."

It hadn't been this easy convincing him to let you go at the beginning. Your father had raised you on his own since you were six. When Rei had mentioned Seido's all boys team, your father had damn near blown a gasket. It had taken a lot of convincing, on both yours and Rei's part. The mention of a full high school scholarship is most probably the largest reason he was letting you go.

"Oh, and [your name]? If anything happens, don't hesitate to call me."

His smile said angel, but the rest of his posture and expression read murderous intention all over.

"Course dad! I'll call as soon as I'm settled. Love ya." You called as you boarded the train.

You found a seat after putting your luggage away, sitting and putting your ear phones in to listen to music throughout the trip. Catching your reflection in your phone's screen, you proceeded to play with your fresh haircut.

The once long and curly brunette locks were cut to just above your shoulders. You missed the length, but it definitely wasn't practical what with your new role. Opening your phone case gave you your new Seido ID card. Aki Daisuke, that was your name starting today. The name you were to share with all the boys you'd be living with starting tonight.

The thought had your heart beating a mile a minute. Rei had told you she'd be there to help you in any way she could, she had even managed to secure you a singles room, something that was almost impossible to get.

You hugged your loose sweater closer to your body. The tight wrapping around your chest area reminded you of the feminine mystique you were going to have to hide once you stepped foot onto Seido's grounds.

 _You can do this girl… You get to play Baseball with some of the best. Not to mention the competition! You can do this!_

With that, excitement outweighed your anxieties.

0_0_0_0

The train pulled up at your stop, opening the doors to reveal the new world you were stepping into. You were definitely excited, but those anxieties were definitely started to set in again. Your phone started to ring, causing you to juggle your bags before pressing the answer button and putting the phone to your ear.

"Hello?"

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Came a loud and demanded voice, causing you wince.

"I didn't have the time?" You tried, smiling meekly even though you know they couldn't see it.

"And you're going to Seido no less! Why no Inashiro [your name]?!"

You had to chuckle at your childhood friend's tone.

"I'm sorry Mei, I didn't really have much of a choice."

"That's the second star player I've lost to Seido you know! What is it with you guys!?"

"Second?" You asked while raising a brow.

"Stupid Kazuya and his stupid—gah!" Mei grumbled.

"[Your name]!" You saw Rei waving you down from a distance.

"Ah, I gotta go Mei, I'll call you when I settle down for sure!"

"What? [your name]-"

You hung up the phone, silently apologizing before meeting up with Rei.

"Hello Rei." You greeted with a smile.

"Hello Aki."

"Already?" You asked making a face, causing Rei to chuckle.

"On the way to Seido, I don't mind calling you by name, but you really must be careful that your secret doesn't get out. I want you to teach those boy how to play baseball again." Rei stated with a small wink.

"Us girls gotta do everything." You sighed dramatically, causing Rei to chuckle once again.

On the ride towards the dorms, Rei told you of the Seido training regiments and courses. They sounded pretty interesting, and yet, you still zoned in and out of focus as you thought of what was about to happen.

You were about to start at a new high school. Seido high school, the school that most of the guys on your team strived to attend. You could just remember their faces when they heard of your attending. You chuckled bemusedly, grabbing Rei's attention.

"You seem rather excited."

"And a bit nervous. This… Is new, but it's exciting as well." You stated, beautiful hazel eyes still trailing on the scenery outside the window.

"Well, we're here."

Your eyes lit up at the large sign that broadcasted Seido's name and glory. As soon as you opened the car door, you could hear the telltale sounds of bats hitting balls, the sounds of plays being shouted and executed. Your excitement had nothing to do but grow, so as soon as Rei popped the trunk, you were pulling you small suitcase out of the back of the car.

"Shall we tour?" Rei asked.

"Yes!" you exclaimed.

After Rei showed you your tiny room, and you had changed into Seido's practice uniform, the scout took you down to the grounds. You had your equipment with you, ready to start practicing right along with the many boys in front of you.

A laugh that sounded much like a hyena drew your attention, causing you to look towards the first field. The laugh in question belonged to the shortstop who was pulling off plays as if he was born to play baseball and baseball alone.

 _Amazing…_

The small second baseman moved in time with the shortstop, covering him when needed and the second base when ready to execute double plays.

"Aki, this is coach Kataoka."

Your attention turned right back towards Rei, who had a look mixed between endearment and a scold. You smiled sheepishly before putting your hand out to shake the coach's.

"Aki Daisuke. Nice to meet you."

"Likewise." Kataoka stated before turning to look out onto the field. "What position do you play?"

You had a suspicion he already knew everything there was to know about you, because otherwise, how would you be here, but you answered anyways.

"First baseman, or fielder." You answer, your attention back on the field.

You watched as an energetic pitcher screamed about balls flying before throwing his leg in the air to pitch. Your eyes grew in amazement as his arm flung forward. From where you stood, behind the backstop fence, you could see things much as the catcher squatting down could see them. The boy's arm wasn't visible until the very end, and if that's what you were focusing on, you'd miss the ball for sure.

 _Amazing! I wanna play!_

Kataoka had a small smirk playing on his lips as he felt the energy surging from within you.

"You start tomorrow morning. Five AM sharp. Do not be late Daisuke."

You turned towards the coach, deflating somewhat from the lack of play until tomorrow, but made sure to smile none the less.

"See you bright and early tomorrow!" You called before turning back to the field.

"Alright! That's it! Running and then showers!" Kataoka called, drawing all eyes in your direction.

You shifted slightly before the team began to run, a certain catcher throwing his equipment to the side before running to lead the pack.

You stretched your arms above your head, groaning slightly before turning towards Rei.

"Thank you so much for the opportunity." You said as the two of you made your way back towards the dorms.

"Just don't disappoint Aki." Rei said as she handed you your key. "Good evening."

You chuckled nervously as she walked away before turning towards your door. You pulled it open before letting it close behind you and locking it. The room was plain but it was homely. There were two bunks, but Rei had promised you that only one tenant had their name to this room.

You opened your phone and sent Mei a quick text.

'Call you in a sec, just gotta call Dad real quick, you know how he can be.' You sent before opening your dad's contact.

"[Your name]?"

"Yea dad, you sound winded, everything alright?" You asked as you changed out of your practice uniform and into more comfortable clothes.

Of course, everything you had packed was unisex. This meant that everything was pretty much baggy, and yet super comfortable.

"I'm fine. The neighbors are over for dinner, you know how they can get."

You giggled at your father's implied tone.

"Say hi for me."

"[Your name] says hi." You heard him say before a chorus of greetings were sent your way.

"Man, I'm gonna miss barbeques with the neighbors, eat like a king for me!" You stated.

"Always." Your father stated happily. "So, you're all settled?"

"Yup, all is well. I'm gonna let you go so you can enjoy dinner."

"Alright, be safe, I'm here if you need me!"

"I know dad." You stated with a sigh, though a smile played on your lips. "I Love ya."

"Love you too!"

You ended the phone call before flopping onto the bottom bunk and leaning your phone on the post. You opened up Facetime before hitting Mei's contact.

"What the hell [your name]?!" Mei's face popped up, rage clearly visible.

"Hi to you too Mei." You said while giggling.

"You said you'd call when you settled in!"

"You're worse than my dad." You stated while continuing to giggle.

"What do you expect, my little sister just got herself mixed up in an all boys baseball team!" Mei declared.

The two were not related by blood what so ever, but had grown up so close that most would mistake them for siblings, even with the very different appearance between brunette with hazel eyes and blondie with baby blue eyes.

"It's only by six months!" You declared.

"Still!" Mei huffed.

"I'm alive." You stated while raising a brow.

"For now."

"You make Seido sound like a horror film."

"Wait til you meet Kazuya." Mei stated with a pout.

You roll your eyes before you get up to grab your headphones.

"Where you going?" Mei questioned.

"Sorry mom, I saw a drink machine on the way in, is it ok if I go buy one?" You asked whole raising a brow.

"Oh haha." Mei scoffed before rolling his eyes.

You opened your dorm room door, ear phones in as you made your way down the steps and to the vending machine.

"I'm serious [your name]." Mei stated.

"About?"

"Kazuya. He's the devil in disguise."

"Oh my god Mei. It's literally Kazuya this Kazuya that, get over it." You stated before sighing dramatically.

"Well… That's hardly fair, you seem to know me rather well and I haven't even heard your name."

You tensed before turning on your heel to see a brunet with a towel around his shoulders, catching the stray water that dripped from his hair. His glasses framed his caramel eyes that were undoubtedly dancing with amusement.

You could hear something from Mei's end that sounded distinctly like a facepalm before you smiled meekly.

"Uh, call you later." You murmured before hitting the 'end call' button.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is so much harder to write than my MiyuSawa's haha.**

 **It's a challenge but it's fun.**

 **Thanks for reading and please Review for this new story!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 2:**

You shoved your cellphone into your sweater's pocket before offering the brunet who was being dubbed the devil, a smile.

"So, do I get your name or am I supposed to read your mind?"

"Ah!" You pretty much squeaked, making the brunet's eyes widen somewhat. "Aki, Aki Daisuke." You murmured before looking away from his caramel eyes.

"Well, if you're jumping straight to my first name, it's only fair if I call you Aki, I suppose."

"All I have is a first name, what else do you want me to call you if you won't even introduced yourself?" You scoffed.

It would be a lie if you said you weren't enticed by the smirk that lit up the brunet's features.

"You already know my name, that's all you need. See you at practice tomorrow Aki." The brunet stated with a wave over his shoulder.

0_0_0_0

"He's a demon! An absolute demon!"

"I did tell you that." Mei said matter of factly.

"Ya! Thanks for that! Now he thinks I'm a bloody stalker or something. Who the hell is this guy?"

"Kazuya Miyuki. Don't get involved with him." Mei stated with a pointed look.

"Get involved with him? The only thing this Kazuya Miyuki's got going for him is his looks." You murmured while rolling your eyes.

"[Your name]… I know that look…"

"What look is that Mei?" You asked while raising a brow.

"You know what, never mind." Mei murmured while rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." You huffed.

"So, did you get to do any practice? You know, show them how it's done?"

"Not yet Mr, Big Shot Inashiro Ace."

"What does my title have to do with anything?"

"I read an article on you." You answered while raising a brow.

"Oh you did? Did it speak about how amazing I am?"

"How amazingly hot headed you are." You corrected.

"What the hell?" Mei practically shrieked.

"Everyone knows that you're an amazing ball player, but your people skills are subzero." You stated while rolling your eyes.

"Excuse you." Mei stated while raising a brow. "I'm not the one that Kazuya thinks is stalking him."

"Need I remind you who's fault that is?"

"Whatever. I gotta go, call you tomorrow." Mei murmured.

"Don't be upset." You stated before giggling. "Kick ass in tomorrow's game."

Mei's eyes lit up at the mention of his match tomorrow.

"Don't push yourself too hard in practice tomorrow. I know you still have that brace."

"My god. When did you become my nanny?" You huffed.

"I'm serious [Your name]. You should probably lay off ball but we all know that wont be happening, so just be careful…"

"Will do Mei." You stated with a smile.

"Night [Your Name]."

"Night." You answered with a smile before hitting the off button.

0_0_0_0

Morning didn't come quick enough. You had tossed and turned all night from anticipation of showing the boys how baseball worked. You were up before your alarm, changed and out the door by 4:13 AM.

 _The early bird gets the worm I suppose._

You shrugged your shoulders before heading to the field. Your right knee was tingling in anticipation of the warm up run you were planning on executing.

As you rounded the corner, you cocked your head as you saw a figure in the distance, already working on running around the field.

 _He was up before I was? Holy hell._

You were impressed with how motivated this boy seemed, though there was no way you would let him beat you in that sense. You were gonna show these boys just how baseball was played, and hell, you were gonna blow them away.

You walked onto the field, stretching your legs and bouncing on your toes to get ready for the light jog. As the boy rounded the plate and made his way up the first base line, you joined him, effectively scaring the crap outta him.

"Ah! Who are you?!" The energetic brunet demanded.

"Good morning!" You offered with a smile.

When the boy took a deep breath, you just know he was gonna be screaming, and jumped right in before he had the chance to.

"Idiot! Don't yell, it's like 4:30 in the morning! I'm Aki, Aki Daisuke… I'm the new kid."

The boy's pace slowed to a walk, you slowing along with him.

"A new player?" He asked while widening his eyes. "You were the guy Miyuki was talking about!"

You cocked your head in questioning but nodded none the less.

"Aki Daisuke! I'm Sawamura Eijun." Sawamura stated before putting his hand out for a handshake.

The smile he offered made you melt.

 _Oh my gosh what a cutie._

You smiled back, taking the boy's hand in yours. You felt the hours of hard work he'd put in through the calluses across his palm.

"You were the pitcher I saw on the mound last night, weren't you?" You asked as you let you hand fall back to your side.

"You saw me!? What do you think?! I'm gonna be the next Ace you know!"

Something about this boy reminded you about Mei, causing you to laugh into your hand.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" Sawamura demanded.

"Oh! I'm not. You remind me of my brother. Sorry." You said, waving your hands in front of you. "You were pretty good. You're pitching form is weird. It's… Enticing."

"Weird?! It's not weird! It's years of training to become the ace! I will be ace you know!" Sawamura stated hot headedly.

"Shall we continue our jog?" You asked with a small smile.

Sawamura nodded before picking up his pace again. You followed suit, continuing to jog around the field until the rest of the team showed up one by one. Two players joined both you and Sawamura, one of them being a short pinklet with a shy smile and the other a rather tall, dark haired individual with little to no emotion showed.

"Furuya! Haruichi! Meet Daisuke, he's our new player!" Sawamura stated excitedly.

"Nice to meet you guys." You stated while waving semi casually.

"Good morning." Haruichi offered while Furuya merely nodded. "You get up early if you're running with Eijun."

"I couldn't sleep." You stated while laughing lightly.

"Practice can be grueling. Try to get sleep when you can." Haruichi stated before the trio walked away.

You smiled and waved before going towards the mass of players setting their equipment by the dugouts. You followed suit before Kataoka called everyone over.

"Good morning. This isn't usually how I run things, but as I can only assume you know from your last couple of games, things have definitely not been going well. What I propose is a first string versus second string game. From there, I will switch things around as I see fit." The coach explained. "Well, get warmed up, the game will be this afternoon."

Everyone was buzzing with excitement before the coach cleared his throat.

"One more thing. We've a new player. Come introduce yourself."

All eyes turned towards you. You felt your muscles stiffen before you forced yourself to walk towards your coach.

You cleared your throat as your eyes roamed over the crowd. They landed on Sawamura's trio, both Haruichi and himself giving you encouraging smiles.

"I'm Aki Daisuke." You stated with a smile. "I come from a small town, but that doesn't mean baseball wasn't a big deal." Your eyes landed on Miyuki's, him practically laughing at how nervous you were. "Uh… Oh! I play first base or outfield… I hope to get along with the lot of you." You finished, hiding your fidgeting fingers behind your back.

Kataoka nodded before speaking.

"Daisuke will be playing on the second string for the match. Get to practice."

Your heart was going a thousand miles an hour, practically chocking you as you made your way towards your bag and pulled it open. You put your left batting glove on before putting your mitt over it. You'd always played that way, no matter what. Perhaps it could be viewed as a good luck charm of sorts, or a sport's superstition, or perhaps mere comfort.

"Daisuke eh?"

You nearly jumped out of your skin before turning around, offering a nervous smile.

"Jesus… You're gonna have to be more confident then that if you want to play on the first string."

You took in the sight before you. Spiked green hair and mean look that could definitely scare most children away.

"You've got my name, I'm sure you'll enlighten me with yours?" You stated, confidence leaking into your tone.

The boy smirked before speaking.

"Yoichi Kuramochi, shortstop."

You put your hand out to shake the boy's.

"Nice to meet you Kuramochi, call me Aki." You stated with a smile.

"Don't freak out when the first string crushes you this afternoon." The shortstop declared.

"I seriously doubt it. I'm not a push over Mr. Shortstop."

"Where was this confidence when you were in front of everyone else?" The shortstop asked after a whistle.

"Crowds can be nerve racking." You offered with a shrug.

"Better get used to them quick."

0_0_0_0

Practice had you sweating, but you couldn't help but love the intensity. Everyone played hard, practice or not. It was as if their very lives were on the line if they didn't push themselves to the very limit. It had you breathing hard, but happy none the less.

As you left the shower, clothed in a baggy school sweatshirt and a pair of pants, you couldn't help but let excitement run through your veins as you made your way to the school. You were super excited to set foot onto the field and show everyone that you were definitely no push over, but most importantly, you were excited to play the sport you loved so much.

You made your way to your classroom early, wanting to find it before the mass of people would fill the halls. You definitely didn't expect to find the shortstop in there, talking to the devil himself.

"Please no…" You grumbled as their eyes fell on you.

"Hey Aki." Kuramochi offered.

"We've the new kid in our class?" Miyuki asked, amusement dancing in his eyes. "We'll try not to bully you too much." He offered.

"Why me?" You asked as you looked up at the ceiling, Miyuki's demonic laughter following suit.

"I see you've already had the pleasure in meeting the team's captain and catcher." Kuramuchi stated with a huff.

"They let demon's become captain?" You demanded with a frown.

"Oi, that's so rude." Miyuki stated while raising a brow.

"And I definitely wouldn't call it a pleasure." You continued.

"Oi, newbie, I will make you run extra laps before and after the game this afternoon." Miyuki stated casually.

"See? Demon." You stated with a huff.

Kurmaochi was laughing throughout the whole exchange, leading you all to miss the door opening and the students that were entering the room. You glanced up at the clock to see that your banter had taken your early rise and thrown it out the window.

The teacher walked in and had you introduce yourself to everyone. This introduction was better than the one in front of all the boys in the baseball team, though your confidence slowly crashed as the teacher had you sit behind Miyuki.

"Take care of me Aki." Miyuki stated with a smirk.

"Please kill me." You huffed with a roll of your eyes.

"It can be arranged." Kuramochi stated from beside you.

"Great, I'm not gonna be passing any of my classes with you two demons."

"Oh, now I'm a demon as well?" Kuramochi asked while raising a brow.

"You hang out with Satan, you have to be a demon to be able to deal with that." You stated while rolling your eyes.

"The new kid is pretty interesting, don't you think?" Kuramochi asked, turned towards Miyuki.

"Sure, I'm also sure he'll enjoy the laps he has to run after class as well." Miyuki stated with an angelic like smile.

 _Day two and I'm already screwed…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Writing this is actually rather entertaining but challenging at the same time,**

 **sorry for the late chapter.**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 3:**

Yes, Miyuki totally made you run laps before the practice game, though you couldn't complain; it was after all, a great warm up. The green haired shortstop, and second in command demon, approached you as you were stretching.

"Tired?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Nope, tell Miyuki thanks for the killer workout. I'm more than ready to kick ass." You started with a smirk of your own.

Of course, this was when you heard a whistle of impressment.

"Big words for someone who's about to get their butt handed to them by the first string."

"I donno captain." You said, straining Miyuki's title. "Last I checked, you guys weren't doing too great, and I'm feeling pretty great."

"You'll be sorry if you keep talking like that, Aki."

"Gonna make me run more Captain?" You asked while raising a brow.

"I'm sure I'll figure something out." Miyuki stated before walking back over to the first string dugout.

You headed towards the second string dugout. The second year sidearm pitcher was stretching just outside of said dugout.

"Kawakami, right?" You asked with a small smile.

The pitcher looked up before nodding.

"I believe Miyuki called you Aki?"

"That's me." You said before nodding. "Have you warmed up? I don't mind helping."

Kawakami seemed skeptical but grabbed his glove. He grabbed a ball from a basket before walking a couple meters away from you. You had your glove on already and were swinging your arm in a circular motion to warm the muscles up.

"Where did you say you were from again?" Kawakami asked as he tossed the ball towards you.

"A small town, you probably will have never heard of it." You stated before chucking the ball back at him.

"I see. Was it always in the books to come to Seido?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going, most probably avoiding awkward silences.

"Seido is pretty pricy, it wasn't in the books until Rei took a liking in me." You offered before chuckling.

"I hear that." Kawakami stated with a small smile of his own.

After a short warmup, the second string catcher, Ono you think his name is, called for Kawakami to warm up his pitching. The second year pitcher thanked you for the warmup before jogging towards the catcher.

You glanced towards the bullpen to see Sawamura shouting about something or another while throwing pitches and Furuya warming up as well. Your hazel eyes focused on the pitches, shinning with excitement.

"Furuya's pitches can be scary, but I suppose they feel good when you hit them."

You turned to look towards Haruichi before smiling.

"Hey Haruichi." You greeted amicably.

"Are you ready for the game?" Haruichi asked with a smile.

"Born ready." You stated confidently.

0_0_0_0

You were sitting in right field, excitement bubbling up as Kawakami threw Ono a few practice pitches as the first string batters got ready to step up to the plate. You bounced on your toes in an attempt to exert some of the overly excited energy you had bubbling up inside when you noticed Kuramochi stepping up to the plate.

You could have sworn he looked your way, so you offered him a smirk before bending your knees somewhat, ready to take on the second demon in command if he chose to hit towards you.

After fouling off a couple of pitches, the shortstop smacked a solid grounder right through the second string shortstop and third baseman. Your left fielder got the ball in, but not before Kuramochi was able to slide in safe at second with a victorious laugh.

 _Holy hell! He can run!_

Your excitement only grew at the possibility of the first string shortstop trying to steal as the second batter stepped up to the plate. Their at bat was not very eventful, they popped the ball right to Kawakami, meaning Kuramochi couldn't make a run for third.

As Haruichi stepped up to the plate, you cocked your head a little at his choice of bat.

 _A wooden bat? With his frame, you wouldn't think he'd be able to swing that to its full potential. Is he trying to play with a handicap? Or maybe it's his choice of bat and he's a fairly good player and that ball is going places._

Your mind reeled as you took a couple steps back in the field. It wouldn't matter if the ball was a little short, it was always easier to run forwards than backwards.

You heard the ball smack into the pinklet's bat before it was sent sailing past your center fielder. Of course, you were already running to back that center fielder up, so as it passed by the centerfielder's outstretched glove, you dove to stop it from passing your last wall of defense. You smirked as you felt the ball snuggle into the web of your glove before you hit the grass.

You were quick to stand up and send the ball to your second base cut off. Kuramochi was already making his way back to the dugout while Haruichi stood on second base with the cutest blush.

Of course, the excitement never ended there because Satan himself stepped up to the plate, coy smile and cockiness rolling off of him in waves. He looked right at you, his smirk only growing, and you knew he was explicitly sending you a challenge.

 _Bring it Miyuki!_

You thought, sending a smirk of your own back at him as you bounced on your toes. Adrenaline ran through your veins as this game went on. Miyuki smacked the ball towards right field, just as you had expected, except… It was going to be short! You pushed yourself to sprint towards the infield, full speed ahead. Why was the fourth batter hitting short?! Why not try to hit a homer? He wasn't dubbed the cleanup batter for nothing!

You grit your teeth as Haruichi took off third, assuming that the ball was heading for a hole. You refused to let Miyuki enjoy this, simply refused to deal with the aftermath of a cocking Satan himself. In a last ditch effort, you threw yourself forward, diving for the ball that was so close to hitting the ground.

"Common!" You demanded.

The background noise seemed to fade as you flew through the air, your feet a foot from hitting the ground, along with your chest. When you did hit the ground, the breath left your lips, causing you to cough hard.

"Daisuke!"

"Second base!"

"Throw the ball to two!"

You looked up dazed before looking down at your glove.

"Holy crap!" You gasped before standing and grabbing the ball from your glove and looking towards second base.

Haruichi had his teeth clenched as he rounded three and tried to make it back to second base before you could. You zeroed in on the second baseman and threw a bullet towards him. The ball slammed into his glove with a satisfying sound before all the sound rushed back towards you.

"Out at two!"

"Double play!"

"The new guy pulled off a diving catch!"

"The new guy got a solid double play off the beginning of the line up!"

You took a deep breath before you got bombarded by your teammates.

"Amazing!"

"Welcome to Seido!"

"Solid diving catch!"

All you could do is blush while smiling from all the praise. You made you way towards the dugout where Rei stood with a small smile. You offered the sports agent a smile of your own before making your way towards your bag. Your practice uniform was filled with grass stains, but that didn't bother you what so ever.

Kawakami stood by your bag with a smile.

"That was quite impressive, I'm pretty sure Miyuki didn't expect you to catch that."

"If it makes you feel any better, I didn't think I was going to catch it either." You stated while scratching at your cheek gently.

"Everyone heard that battle cry as you threw yourself in the air." Kawakami stated while chuckling, only managing to rise a blush from you.

"Haha… Sorry… I really wanted it." You admitted embarrassingly.

"We figured." Kawakami stated before shrugging.

"Daisuke!"

Your head snapped towards the coach, waiting for instruction.

"You're up first, get your gear and lets go!" Kataoka stated.

"Yes!" You called before grabbing your gloves and a helmet.

Bat in hand, you watched as Miyuki warmed Furuya up with a couple practice pitches. You took a couple practice swings with the bat, trying to time Furuya's pitch.

 _They're so fast… But all I gotta do is make contact and his power will work against him._

You stepped up to the plate, nodding your respects to Kataoka, who was umping the game, before bending you knees and getting your stance ready. You took a deep breath before zeroing in on the ball in Furuya's glove. Your pinpoint accuracy was how you were able to keep your batting average up.

You didn't even flinch when Furuya threw a bullet down the path, just out of your height range and figurative strike zone.

"Ball!" Kataoka's voice dictated.

 _They're faster when you're standing in the box, but not untouchable._

You took another breath before steadying yourself into your batting stance once more. You focused once again on the ball, never looking up into Furuya's eyes. The ball was sent down the middle this time, and you just knew Miyuki was playing coy with you, trying to get a free strike perhaps.

You swung at the ball, your timing just slightly off as you tipped it foul. You huffed before fixing your grip on the ball. You rolled your shoulders a bit, eyes on the bat in your hands.

 _Pitch isn't too heavy… Just gotta be a little quicker with my swing and this will be going places._

You focused on the ball once again, bending into your batting stance to waiting for the ball. You watched as Furuya's arms began to move with the windup for the pitch, your eyes never leaving the ball encased in his glove.

You could simply tell from the windup that this was your pitch. You stepped into the pitch as it screeched down the lane. You swung your bat level and hard, reveling in the sound it made as it made contact with the ball. The smirk on your face only grew as you dropped the ball and began to run. You weren't as fast as Kuramochi, but apparently that didn't even matter.

"Homerun!"

You looked up to see Kuramochi staring at you with stunned silence and only smiled as you rounded two and made your way towards three.

"Still think it'll be a cakewalk?" You murmured just as you past the shortstop.

You were just passing home plate when you noticed Miyuki smiling.

"What's this?" he asked while raising a brow.

"Just doing what you couldn't do Mr. Clean up." You stated with an angelic smile.

Did Miyuki's eyebrow just twitched.

"Do you want to run more laps rookie?"

"If I keep hitting homers like that, then by all means." You shot back before sticking your tongue out.

"Alright, you pass Daisuke. You start with the first string starting tomorrow morning. You're done. Go shower and get dinner." Kataoka stated.

"What? Are you sure you don't want me to finish-"

"Get going, you're delaying the game." The coach stated, pulling a quick nod from you.

0_0_0_0

Since everyone was still playing in the practice match, the showers were all yours. You hummed lightly to yourself as you ran your fingers through your hair, lathering soap gently.

 _That hit felt amazing, not to mention that catch! Oh man, I would have paid money to see Miyuki's face after that catch!_

You rinsed the soap from your hair, humming contently as you finished washing up. You quickly dried yourself off and threw on some sweats and a baggy shirt and made your way back towards your room. Once the door was closed you collapsed into the bottom bunk, shoving your face in the pillow.

 _Victory nap?_

Was that even a question.

 _Victory nap._


	4. Chapter 4

**It's kinda amusing to write this because of course I'm basing Aki off of myself more than anything haha...**

 **And I'm pretty salty so that's basically all Miyuki is getting right about now xD**

 **I'm sorry XD**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 4:**

You blinked rapidly, annoyance clouding your brain because of the shrilling in the background. You sat up, trying to locate the sound. Your eyes landed on your phone, You fingers quick in grabbing the device. You answered the facetime call with an aggravated expression.

"What?"

"Jesus, hello to you to." Mei answered while raising a brow. "What the hell are you doing asleep at eight?"

"Resting before I start with the first string tomorrow?"

"You shouldn't go to bed so ear- Holy shit! You made first string on your first day?!"

You merely smiled, showing Mei a victory peace sign.

"How the hell did you manage that?!" Mei asked, both excitement and slight anger in his voice.

You giggled lightly before answering.

"I got your precious Miyuki Kazuya out and then smacked a homer off of Furuya."

"Woa. You hit a homer?!"

"I said that already, keep up with me Mr. Inashiro ace."

"But for real [your name]! I can't wait to play against you… I'm gonna revel in striking you out." Mei murmured the last part to himself.

"Good luck with that." You sang.

"I'll make you wish you hadn't wished me luck."

"That was a mouthful."

"[Your name]…" Mei practically whined.

"I'm gonna go get something to drink, text you later?"

"Whatever." Mei stated while rolling his eyes.

"Pfft, you love me."

"I'm gonna crush you."

"Love you to." You stated before waving and hanging up.

You grabbed some change and made your way towards the vending machine. You bought your drink and went towards the practice field. You hummed lightly as you leant on the fence and looked up.

"City stars aren't as bright as country stars."

You looked to your side to see Sawamura making his way to lean against the fence with you.

"Good evening Sawamura." You stated with a gentle smile.

"What're you doing?" The pitcher asked.

"Just relaxing, you?"

"I'm going for a run!" Sawamura stated while smiling brightly.

"Early morning runs and late night runs, look at you go." You stated while ruffling the pitcher's hair.

Sawamura looked up at you in surprise before you realized what you had done.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! There were a lot of kids on my street and they were all like siblings to me and I always…"

Sawamura started to laugh, causing you to only get redder with embarrassment.

"It's ok, I'm not used to praise. Kuramochi and Miyuki are super insane… and well, the others kinda do their own thing."

You smiled endearingly before ruffling the southpaw's hair once more.

"I really wish I could have gone up against you in the practice match." You stated with a smile.

"So we could have struck you out?" You heard someone mock.

"You mean like I caught your hit?" You asked before smiling innocently.

"Careful with that tongue Aki." Miyuki warned.

"Or what? You'll make me run more laps, captain?"

Did Miyuki's brow just twitched?

"I'm going." Sawamura stated, probably after have reading the atmosphere.

"Did you read me that quick?" Miyuki asked quietly.

"Uh, no?" You stated while raising a brow.

"I've never seen anyone get such a good grip on the ball except for Todoroki." The catcher stated unhappily.

"Are you upset that I hit a homer when you couldn't?" You asked while raising a brow.

"I chose not to hit a homer, I just needed to get on base, I didn't want to crush you too bad." Miyuki stated while bumping into your shoulder playfully.

"You didn't think I'd catch it." You said with a small pout.

"Your speed, all though not in Kuramochi's league, is rather good."

"Oh my god…" You murmured.

Miyuki rose a brow in questioning.

"Satan himself complimented me, is the world ending?" You demanded dramatically.

"You're such a little shit." Miyuki said, brow twitching as you clutched your stomach while laughing.

"Aw, come now captain. Not used to your own medicine are we?"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Mei's got quite the arsenal of angry stories where your name is thrown around."

From the look on Miyuki's face, you could only just now tell how much of a bad idea it was to bring up the Inashiro ace.

"You know Mei?" Miyuki asked.

"We grew up together, you know, same city and all." You murmured.

"Why didn't you go to Inashiro?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"Inashiro is Mei's, I didn't want to take the spot light from him." You stated while waving your hand.

"That's quite the confidence."

"I try."

"But, I mean, I was pretty sure I was the only one that Mei grew up with… I do remember Mei's sisters coming to the games, though never a guy. There was a little girl, she was always waving her glove with excitement. Mei used to boast nonstop about how awesome she was as if it was his own skills he was broadcasting." Miyuki stated before chuckling lightly.

You tried to hide the blush of embarrassment that rose at the thought of Mei boasting about you to others.

"I… Was way more school oriented when I was younger… Like a shut in… I didn't leave the house much." You muttered before chuckling nervously.

"Never once came to see Mei play?"

"I went to a couple, but I mean, I never remember seeing an obnoxious catcher." You quipped, earning a smirk from Miyuki.

"Your words are so sharp, better be careful, it will only get you in trouble with some players." Miyuki stated before walking away.

"Miyuki?"

"What happened to Kazuya?" Miyuki asked with a smirk.

"Forget it." You said while huffing. "See you at practice tomorrow."

"Better not be late Aki." The catcher sang playfully.

You made your way back to your room, crashing as soon as you could get the door locked behind you. You collapsed in bed, the nap doing little to deter you from more sleep.

Morning came way too quick, your phone ripping you from the dreamless sleep to get you ready for practice. You tossed your covers aside before pulling on the practice uniform. You were out of your dorm before most, already making your way down to the field. The energetic southpaw was already there stretching for his morning run.

"Good morning Sawamura!" You called with a wave.

"Daisuke! You're up so early!" He called before you closed the distance between you.

"I figured we could jog together. Running together is probably more entertaining than running alone." You said before smiling.

Sawamura's lips pulled into a bright smiling, telling you that he agreed.

"Why are you running so early?" You asked with as the two of you began your jog.

"I need to get stronger. I will be ace you know?!" Sawamura declared, pulling a laugh from you.

"Why are you laughing at me!?" Sawamura demanded.

"Don't misunderstand. I'm not laughing at you." You said, quickly waving your hands in front of you. "I'm impressed by your motivation." You said before reaching over and ruffling the southpaw's hair.

"I hit an Inashiro player in the head… I lost the game for the third years… They were counting on me… and I threw their Koshien away…"

At the mention of Inashiro, your heart jumped into your throat, though, you soon rationed that you'd spoken to Mei lately and he was fine, so even if he'd been hit in the head, nothing had gone horribly wrong.

Sawamura's pace had slowed somewhat, so you matched it as the boy spoke.

"I need… I need to work harder… I'm going to take the team to Koshien this year. I won't let them down like last year! I'll bring you to Koshien too Daisuke!"

You had goose bumps on your arms from the ball of sunshine's motivation. You reached over and ruffled his hair again, supporting a big smile.

"I donno about these third years, but I wouldn't blame you for a dead ball Sawamura." You stated casually. "You tried your best didn't you? That's all we can ask for. As long as you put in a 110% into everything you do, no one can complain. Your whole team is there to make that Koshien dream come true. We're behind you the whole way." You stated before speeding up. "Better hurry up or I'll beat you back to the plate."

"Hey! No fair! You're cheating!" Sawamura declared before sprinting to catch up to you.

Your laughter followed the energetic southpaw's outburst as he tried to catch up.

0_0_0_0

"He looks like a mom more than anything." Kuramochi stated while raising a brow.

"Who?"

"Aki, keep up with me."

"Why are you stalking the new guy?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"He's up and running with Sawamura… I expected Sawamura to be running at the crack of dawn, but not the new guy."

"Maybe you should take incentive and be that hyped."

"After you captain." Kuramochi quipped, followed by Miyuki's laughter. "He keeps touching Sawamura's hair, it's weird."

"Yea… I saw him do it yesterday too. Said he used to live with a bunch of kids." A small smirk grew on his lips. "Is your position as Sawamura's big brother being jeopardized?" The captain asked.

Kuramochi huffed angrily before standing.

"Move your ass, we have to get to practice."

"Way to deflect the question."

"Shut it."

0_0_0_0

Class had you bored. You were pretty sure Kuramochi was sleeping with his eyes open as the teacher droned on. You decided to get a jump start on the math homework your teacher had assigned while they droned on about an equation. When free study came along, you were already half way through the assignment when Miyuki turned towards you.

"Woa." You stated, eyes drawn to the papers laying on your desk. "It's so neat. This is a girls writing for sure."

Your fingers clenched around your pencil.

"No it isn't, give it back." You stated, huffing.

"You're practically done. What the hell? This was just being taught." Miyuki stated as he looked through your work.

"The more I get done in class, the less I have to do after practice. Come now captain, don't tell me you haven't figured this out."

Kuramochi snickered from beside you, earning a glare from the catcher.

"You're supposed to pay attention."

"It's better than taking a nap, isn't that right Mr. Shortstop?"

Kuramochi's laughter soon died off.

"Plus, I was paying attention, how do you think I was able to get through this crap?" You asked while raising a brow.

Miyuki turned back to his desk and grabbed his blank assignment before turning back to you.

"Oh hell no, you're not gonna copy my assignment." You stated before grabbing the papers.

"I wasn't gonna copy it. I was gonna ask you to explain it to me because I don't understand it. Sheesh." Miyuki grumbled.

Kuramochi was at the side of your desk in the next instant.

"I… might have conked out for the explanation." He stated while supporting a sheepish smile.

You rolled your eyes before complying. You took the whole free study period to explain the new math to the two first string demons. They actually seemed to listen, soaking the information in to get their assignments started.

"You should teach instead of our teacher. I can't understand a thing…" Kuramochi conveyed.

"Maybe you should try to stay mentally present, it might just help." You offered as you continued on one of the questions for your own assignment.

Miyuki snickered from beside you, earning a glare from the shortstop beside you.

"I'm declaring you owe me lunch for this." You then added.

"I'm broke." Kuramochi stated with an angelic smile.

You turned towards Miyuki who had a brow raised.

"I appreciate the charity." He stated before standing as the lunch bell rang.

"Oh come on! Just a sandwich from the caf!" You called.

"No chance." Miyuki called before chuckling.

You crossed your arms, supporting a pout as the shortstop laughed to your dismay.

"I'm never helping you guys again!" You grumbled.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"And I totally helped them with their math assignments. I just asked for a sandwich y'know?" You pouted while Kawakami chuckled. "Common Kawakami! They could have split it for all I cared, I just wanted a sandwich."

You stood with a bat in hand, occupying the fake batter's box while Kawakami practiced pitching to Ono.

"You really like to complain Aki." Ono grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"What, you wouldn't want compensation?" You demanded.

"Think of it as saving the team. If they fail, we've lost our captain, cleanup batter, catcher and shortstop." Kawakami stated as he stood from a post pitch stance. "And you can drop the formalities, everyone calls me Nori."

"You're right… I can totally hold that over their heads." You stated with a growing smirk.

"That's not what I meant-" Kawakami started before Ono cut him off.

"Don't bother… He's in his own world." The second string catcher grumbled with another roll of his eyes.

0_0_0_0

Once practice had ended, you had opted to take a quick shower while everyone was getting dinner. You were quick to rinse off and wash your hair before wrapping your chest back up and throwing your comfortable clothing over top.

You walked into the caf to find Miyuki staring at a television screen. You cocked your head before you recognized a cocky blonde.

"Hey, that's Inashiro." You stated with a smile.

Miyuki glanced up with a brow raised.

"Brilliant observation." The catcher stated before turning back towards the TV screen without so much as a smirk.

"Uh… Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." You stated before turning your back to him and heading into the kitchen area of the caf to make yourself something substantial to eat for dinner.

Miyuki glanced at you from over his shoulder before huffing. Your phone started to freak out as you walked into the kitchen. You put it to your ear without checking the caller ID.

"[Your name]! How come you haven't called me!"

The mention of your name made you tense up and look behind you. But of course the team's captain hadn't heard what your father had said through the receiver.

"Hey Dad, sorry, been really busy with school and practice, I meant to keep in touch." You stated.

"Two days with no word, I thought something had happened to you." Your dad stated before sighing. "I was ready to gather the troops and storm the place."

You smirked at your father's over exaggerated words.

"I'm fine dad, I swear." You stated as you put your cell between your shoulder and ear. "As a matter of fact, I'm cooking myself some dinner. Speaking of dinner, have you been eating properly?" You asked as you poured some rice into a measuring cup and setting it aside.

"Of course." You father stated after a short silence.

"Translation: I've ordered out since you've been gone." You stated while rolling your eyes.

"It's cause anything I cook tastes horrible next to what you used to make." You father stated.

"Dad… Just make rice or noodles. It can be as simple as boiling water and adding the rice or noodles." You huffed.

You turned to stove on to boil water in a pot before grabbing the cell phone and transferring it to the other ear. Just as you did, Miyuki walked into the kitchen to grab something to drink.

"Hold on dad, one sec." You stated before turning towards the catcher. "Oi, Miyuki, want some rice balls?" You asked before turning back towards the stove.

"Huh?" The catcher asked.

"You sure play with the brightest." You father stated.

"You've no idea." You muttered back before turning back towards the catcher. "You know, balls made of rice? You eat them?" You stated.

Miyuki pressed his lips together in an attempt to hide a chuckle. You rose a brow before you finally understood what he was laughing at.

"Oh my god, immature piec-"

"Yea, I'll have one or two." The catcher stated before walking away.

"Offer's off the table now!" You called after him, only to hear the door fall shut.

"Well, I see that you've got your hands full, I'll talk to you later kiddo."

"Once again, you've no idea…" You sighed. "Love you dad."

"Love you too [Your name]."

You hung up the phone before focusing on your rice. You added the rice to the pot when the water was boiling. Along with spices you were able to locate, you mixed the rice before pulling it off the boiler and setting the top on the pot. A couple minutes later, you came back to the cafeteria with a plate of rice balls. You set the plate down before sitting next to Miyuki, who was still watching the Inashiro footage.

"I thought you said the offer was off the table?" Miyuki stated.

"One of us has to be the nice one." You returned while focusing on the footage. "So I heard you guys had a close game."

You watched as Miyuki tensed before forcing himself to relax.

"We would have won if I would have kept an eye on my pitcher. If I would have done my bloody job." Miyuki stated before looking away.

"Man, both you and Sawamura need to chill. It's a team sport Miyuki, there's no I in team. Just like everyone works together to win, the whole team loses together." You stated before grabbing a rice ball. "The both of you are so damn adamant on the fact that the loss rests on your shoulders. News flash, don't give yourself so much credit. The team fought just as hard as you did, played just as much as you did. You don't play every position, aren't marked as the only person on the batting line up. Man…" You huffed before taking a bite of your rice ball.

You munched along casually as Miyuki stared at you wide eyed.

"So, we've a game against Inashiro soon right? Mei's excited. When is it?" You asked.

Miyuki stayed silent, still staring at you.

"Oi, earth to captain. When's our game?" You turned towards the catcher and rose a brow.

He looked rather stunned before he blinked a couple times and shook his head. He turned back towards the television and stared at it, expression filled with thought.

"You're saying that wasn't my fault, but the team's? It's not the team's job to make sure that the pitcher is ok, it's my job-"

"Stop." You said, raising a hand in front of you. "It's the team's job to make sure all their players are ok. As your teammate, let me just say this. I wasn't there, but hell Miyuki, both you and Sawamura tried your hardest. I know, I can tell from your expressions. It's not like you threw the game on purpose."

"You don't-"

You shoved a rice ball into the catcher's mouth before turning away.

"You need to relax. I'm almost one thousand percent certain that nobody blames you for that loss. Eat the rice ball, it's good." You stated before standing.

Miyuki was once again rendered into a stunned silence.

"Maybe if you talked to people about stuff like this, you wouldn't have to suffer so long." You stated before raising from your seat. "I'll just go ask Mei when the bloody game is, because apparently my captain is busy wallowing in self-pity." You stated jokingly.

You grabbed another rice ball, leaving the last one for Miyuki.

"On a more serious note, I've seen you in practice, you're probably one of the players that tries the hardest. Keep it up, people notice it. It's why you've been held in a brighter light, captain." You stated before heading out the door.

0_0_0_0

You flopped onto your bed, grabbing your phone cord and plugging the device in before opening up facetime. You clicked the famous Inashiro ace's contact before leaning the device against the post.

"Ask and you shall receive I suppose." You stated as Mei's face popped up.

"I'm actually so excited, you have no idea."

"Me too, I wonder how your pitch will feel when I hit it over the fence." You stated with a growing smirk.

"Hah, alrighty there miss confidence." Mei stated.

"So, when's our game?" You asked.

"What, they don't tell you at Seido?"

"No, I have to walk in on the captain looking over some notes to even know there is a game." You stated with a huff.

"So why didn't you ask Kazuya?"

"Wow, why didn't I think of that?" You asked, exaggerating fairly hard. "How about, I did, but senior Satan was not in the mood." You grumbled.

Mei snickered somewhat at your nickname for the Seido catcher.

"It's a practice game in three days loser." Mei stated.

"Cool, wanna give me your team's strategy?" You asked casually.

"Yea, right after you hand me a list of Kazuya's signs."

"You want me to infiltrate Satan's lair?!" You gasped dramatically.

Both you and the Inashiro ace broke out into laughter.

"But for real [your name], I'm super excited to actually play you in a game." Mei stated.

"I'm excited to shut Inashiro down. It's time for Seido to rein." You said with a nod of confidence.

"Hah, cute." Mei stated before the door to his dorm room opened. "Gotta go. Talk to you soon." The Inashiro ace stated before the call went dead.

0_0_0_0

Morning came quick. You had jogged with Sawamura this morning, the run starting to fall into place with your morning routine. You were tossing the ball with the notorious shortstop before practice got into full till.

"Heard you looked the footage over with Miyuki last night." Kuramochi stated casually.

"Yea, that's what we did." You stated while rolling your eyes.

The shortstop rose a brow before shaking his head.

"Anyways, we play Inashiro in two days." Kuramochi continued.

"I'm aware." You stated.

"Are you ok?" Kuramochi asked, concern leaking into his sharp eyes.

You were definitely not feeling great. Your stomach was in shambles, leading your tossing to be rather stiff and usually not very precise.

"I'm fine."

Dressing like a guy was fine and all, but what were you supposed to do when that time of the month was creeping up on you?

"You don't look fine, you're all pale-"

"Seriously. I'm fine." You said before offering the shortstop a thin smile.

"You should rest if you feel sick Aki." Kawakami stated out of nowhere, effectively scaring the crap outta you.

"Jesus Nori! Don't sneak up on me like that!" You hissed, causing the sidearm pitcher to raise his brow.

"Nori's right Aki, if you're not feeling great, you should rest up. We could use you in the game against Inashiro."

"Oh, there's a compliment in there somewhere." You stated.

"What's this about being sick?!" Sawamura demanded.

Both Haruichi and Furuya were following closely behind the southpaw.

"I'm not sick." You stated.

"Daisuke! If you are sick, you must rest! We need you against our formidable foes!" The energetic pitcher exclaimed.

"Big word for an idiot."

Of course Satan himself would show up now of all times.

"What was that Miyuki Kazuya?!" The southpaw demanded.

"I believed I called you an idiot, or did you need a synonym?" the catcher asked with a smirk.

"Miyuki and Eijun aside, you should rest if you are sick Daisuke." Haruichi stated with a small smile.

"I'm fine." You stated courtly.

"Rest." Furuya stated with a nod.

"I know you're still building yourself up here, but no one is gonna say anything if you're resting because you're sick." Kawakami stated with a shrug.

"Moron, stupid, igit-"

"I'm not stupid!" Sawamura yelled over Miyuki, who was now laughing.

"SHUT UP!" You yelled, causing everyone to pause and look your way. "You two need a room." You stated, glaring towards the southpaw and catcher. "and I'm fine. I'm gonna go stretch." You grumbled before walking away, leaving most in a stunned silence.

"Oh my god." Kuramochi stated while gasping for air.

His laughter caused Sawamura's cheeks to darken in a blush at what his upper classman was suggesting.

"Looks like our little Aki needs to be put in his place." Miyuki stated with a dark smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm not gonna lie, when I first started AoD I didn't like Nori, I thought he was super annoying, but the damn near silent pitcher has definitely grown on me. Along with growing, I've noticed that he really doesn't get much recognition. SO, he's getting recognition in this fic. You're welcome Nori :D**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 6:**

You were sitting on the ground, legs outstretched in front of you as you reached towards your toes. You stomach grumbled with its protest, clearly not pleased with the fact that you had decided to leave the confines of your warm bed this morning.

"Aki."

The voice was one you knew all too well, though now it held authority and had the hairs on the back of your neck standing.

"What can I do for you?" You asked, not looking up from the ground.

"Is something bothering you?"

You looked up towards the captain while raising a brow.

"I know I haven't known you for long, but legend has it that you're not much for caring about other's feelings." You stated before going back to focusing on your stretching.

"I was trying to be the captain. Now I'm gonna be me. I will make you run thirty laps the next time you even mention a relationship farther than a catcher and his pitcher. You understand?" Miyuki stated with an innocent smile.

"I didn't mean to snap at you." You said with a huff.

"You need to go talk to Sawamura, not me." Miyuki stated unhappily.

"Yea… I'm going." You stated as you pushed yourself up.

Your right knee locked, causing you to fall back on your left. Your hands grabbed your right knee involuntarily, your eyes squeezed shut as you waited for the pang of pain to dissipate.

"Aki?" Miyuki asked, pausing in his getaway to turn back towards you.

The catcher bent down beside you, reaching out to move your hands.

"Don't. I'm fine." You grounded out.

You forced yourself up, putting most of your weight on your good leg. You could hear the worry in his tone.

"I can-"

"Miyuki." You stated, turning a look over your shoulder. "I'm fine."

Miyuki seemed miffed but didn't inquire any further as you made your way towards the gate that lead out of the field. After having left the field, you made your way towards the coach's office. Your cramps were beginning to make you feel rather nauseous. You took a deep breath and knocked on the door. It didn't take long for the door to open and for Rei to pop out.

"Aki? The coach doesn't come to the office in the morning, he goes straight to the practice grounds."

"It's easier to say this to you anyways." You murmured.

Rei rose her brow before crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's shark week and I'm feeling really nauseous."

Rei stared at you looking rather lost before everything clicked.

"You want a sick day? You've only just got here…" Rei stated while pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I'm gonna puke on the field Rei." You stated.

Rei's eyes traveled over you before she sighed.

"I'll tell the coach you aren't going to be practicing this evening either. I'll have Miyuki take a note to your teachers. Please rest…" Rei stated as she pulled some paper out and begin scribbling your get out of jail free card.

"Thanks Rei… I really appreciate it." You stated before heading back to your dorm room.

0_0_0_0

You were staring at the top of your bunk when there was a knock at your door. Your eyes traveled towards the door lazily.

"What if he's asleep?" An energetic southpaw hissed.

"If he is, then we'll come back later." Came Kuramochi's voice.

It took you about fifteen seconds to actually remember that for them to get in, you needed to open the door. One of the boys knocked once more, causing you to speak up.

"Alright… I'm coming." You called before stumbling towards the door.

You opened the door to reveal Sawamura holding a paper bag and Kuramochi standing back with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Well, you look like hell." Kuramochi stated with a low whistle.

"Wow, ain't you the smooth talker." You stated while raising a brow.

"I'm not looking to smooth talk a guy." Kuramochi stated.

"But you'll bring me lunch." You quipped, eyes landing on the paper bag.

"You're welcome." Kuramochi stated with a huff.

You couldn't help the images of Saddy Saxton that filled your imagination, along with other characters from the MTV teen drama Awkward.

"I really appreciate it…" You stated as you reached towards Sawamura to grab the paper bag.

"It's a sandwich." Sawamura stated with a small smile.

"Hey, thanks." You stated before ruffling the younger boy's hair. "And I'm really sorry about snapping this morning. I didn't mean it." You said with a gentle smile.

"I-it's ok. I know you didn't." Sawamura stated with a smile.

"Alrighty, we're gonna head back and have our own lunch. Get better so that we can kick Inashiro's ass, kay?" The shortstop stated.

"Mhm, I'm working on it. Thanks for the food." You stated with a smile.

The boys waved over your shoulders before you shut the door and brought the sandwich to your bed.

"I actually got that sandwich that I asked for…" You chuckled lightly.

0_0_0_0

It was nearing dinner time when someone else knocked on your door. You paused the TV drama you were watching on your phone and locked the screen before standing and making your way towards the door. You pulled it open to reveal the sidearm pitcher holding a plastic bag.

"Nori!" You said with an ever growing smile.

"Don't make it seem like you haven't seen me for three weeks, sheesh." The sidearm pitcher stated before walking into your room.

Kawakami set the plastic bag on your desk before sitting on the chair.

"Feeling any better after attacking Miyuki and Sawamura this morning?"

You groaned before flopping back onto your bed.

"I already feel shitty about that, can we not…" You grumbled.

"I'm curious as to what 'that' was." Kawakami stated while raising a brow.

"I donno. I kinda just snapped. I apologized to them both already." You said with a small frown.

"Look, I'm not trying to over step any boundaries, but once something passes through your lips, you can apologize a million times, but you can never take back the pain they originally inflicted." Kawakami stated.

You sat up, a look of wonder encasing your features.

"What?" Kawakami asked.

"Usually I don't enjoy lectures, but I really deserved it so, thanks. Secondly, are you a big brother?" You asked casually.

"Why?"

"I donno… I just got that vibe."

Kawakami sighed before smiling.

"Get some more rest so that you can come back to practice tomorrow. We need your at bat against Inashiro." The sidearm pitcher stated before pushing himself up and making his way to the door.

"Night Nori." You called. "Thanks for the meds." You then added, remembering the plastic bag he'd set on your desk.

"Night Aki." Kawakami stated before pulling your door shut behind him.

You stood from your bed, ready to go through the spoils Kawakami had brought for you. You pulled out a sports drink and couldn't help the smile that graced your lips. You found a small piece of paper in the bag, begging quite the question.

'Don't worry, I won't tell anyone.' Could be read across the piece of paper, along with a cell number. You cocked you head before you went through the rest of the contents in the bag. Your heart beat quickened as you pulled Advil from the bag and then chocolate. There was a second bag in the first, begging for your attention. You pulled that bag out and opened it to reveal the contents. You gasped and dropped the small box that the bag had been holding. Another piece of paper fluttered out of the bag.

'I don't know much about this stuff so I had the receptionist pick something. Sorry.'

You ran over towards your phone, fingers shaking as you punched in your code and opened up your text messages. You added the number that Kawakami had left you before sending him a message.

'How did you find out?'

You stared at the message for some time before finally hitting send button. You locked your screen and paced around you room. How had Kawakami found out? Did everyone know? Were you done for? Were you gonna have to leave Seido already? It had been what? Three days?! How had the sidearm pitcher figured it out!?

Your phone chimed, bringing you out of your reverie.

'Calm down Aki, I already told you I wouldn't tell anyone.'

'You didn't answer my question.' You sent back.

It was another fifteen or so seconds, yes you counted, when your phone chimed with the sidearm pitcher's response.

'You just confirmed.'

'NORI! WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE DONE IF YOU'D JUST BOUGHT A DUDE TAMPONS?!' You sent the sidearm pitcher.

'I had one hell of an inkling.'

'Why are you keeping my secret?' You asked.

'Not to get all sappy with you, but I've always felt like an outsider on this team, but when you showed up, you introduced yourself to me outta everyone and then kept talking to me. I guess I'm not ready to give that up yet.'

You heart clenched somewhat. Kawakami's words made you confused at the same time. How could a pitcher be an outcast? Everyone loved the pitcher! They were the game changers, the ones that stood on the plate and dictated the outcome, along with their catcher. All eyes were always on them during games.

'You're a pitcher, how in the hell can you be an outsider.'

'I didn't click with the others.'

That didn't make sense. He had to have click with at least Miyuki and Ono right? They were his catchers! He must have been able to click with them at least a little! Right?!

'And you quote-un-quote click with me?'

'More or less.'

You couldn't really understand what you were feeling at the moment. Was it sadness? Was it happiness? Were you pitying the sidearm pitcher? Was he pitying you? Kawakami was making too many different emotions jump out of nowhere.

'You promise you won't tell?'

The reply was instant.

'Cross my heart.'

You felt a sort of affection growing for the boy on the other end of the conversation. It was by no means the romantic type, but the type of affection you grew when you began to hand someone your trust.

'I will hold that against you.'

'Wouldn't expect any less.' Came Kawakami's reply.

'Thank you… for the store loot, and for… this.'

'What's your real name?'

You cocked your head somewhat before replying to the sidearm pitcher.

'[Your name]'

There was a couple seconds before Kawakami's reply came in.

'[Your name] eh? It actually suits you… quite the pretty name too.'

You actually laughed out loud at the pitcher's words. What was he saying?!

'You're such a flirt!'

A couple seconds passed before Kawakami's reply came in.

'Did you just smile?'

You stared at the message before realizing that, you were indeed, smiling. Kawakami had not only reassured you that he'd keep your secret, he'd even managed to cheer you up. All this without even being in the room with you.

'I told you that you were the big brother type…' You sent.

'I'm not really sure how to respond to that, but you're welcome?'

You smiled sincerely at your cellphone as you typed out your response.

'You're not bad Nori.'

'Is that a compliment?'

You chuckled lightly before typing back your response.

'You're a dork.'

'So I've been told. Anyways, you're supposed to be resting.' The sidearm pitcher sent.

'I'm going to bed big bro, chill.'

'That's weird.'

'It's sticking.'

'Good night [Your name].'

'Night Nori… Thanks… for being so chill.'

'See you at practice tomorrow.'

You put your phone down before throwing your blankets over your head. One of the boys on your team had found out that you weren't sporting the same mechanisms as everyone else, but you didn't feel much worry anymore. The boy that had found out was one of the first you had met. That boy had promised you that he wouldn't tell a soul, and you were pretty keen on the fact that he'd keep that promise to you.


	7. Chapter 7

**OMG I'm late again T_T**

 **You'd think in Summer I'd have more time right?**

 **Nah.**

 **Work got me like x.x**

 **aLsO, When I don't have work I'm trying to spend time with my BF heh... Sorry.**

 **LOVE YOU GUYS**

 **Please leave me a review.**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 7:**

You slept relatively well throughout the night. The combination of snacking somewhat on the chocolate and taking a couple Advil before conking out had made for a relaxing night. You had Kawakami to thank for that.

You got up early once again, like most mornings nowadays. You were stretching your legs when Sawamura came up behind you.

"Good morning Daisuke." He stated with a smile.

"Morning." You stated with a smile of your own.

The both of you started your jog off, throwing casual conversation back and forth as more and more of your teammates showed up for morning practice.

"Looks like you're feeling better." Kuramochi commented, eyes roaming up and down.

"Done checking me out?" You asked with a barely concealed smirk.

"Like I said, not interested Aki." Kuramochi stated offhandedly. "I just don't need you being an idiot and playing while you're sick." The shortstop added before walking off.

"Kuramochi's right you know."

You looked over towards the sidearm pitcher while raising an eyebrow.

"In what aspect?" You asked.

Kawakami offered a small smirk before going over towards the bench.

"Oi! That's so rude! Nori!" You called, going after the sidearm pitcher, leaving Sawamura to meet up with Haruichi and Furuya.

0_0_0_0

"Daisuke and Nori have been practically inseparable since he's arrived." Haruichi stated with a small smile.

"I don't see the issue." Sawamura said while cocking his head.

"No, no. I didn't mean it as a bad thing. My brother used to worry about-" Haruichi stopped himself short as he realized what he was saying.

Both Sawamura and Furuya had raised brows as to what the younger pinklet was saying.

"What did Ryosuke worry about?" They asked in unison.

"Nothing, never mind. Let's get to warming our arms up." Haruichi stated before heading over to the bench.

Now that the younger pinklet thought about it, he didn't think his older brother would take kindly to others knowing about his soft side.

0_0_0_0

A groan left your lips as the lunch bell went off. Miyuki turned towards you, sitting in his chair backwards before putting his lunch on your desk.

"I spend all day with you, don't you think I could get an hour break?" You asked.

"You get at least eight hours to yourself." The catcher stated as he set a stats book on your desk.

"What's this?" You asked, ignoring Miyuki's slight quip.

"It's a stats book." The catcher stated before plopping a piece of his lunch in his mouth.

"You don't say?" You stated with a dramatic gasp.

Kuramochi snickered before pulling a chair up.

"Coach will probably have you playing right field during the practice game. He wants to see how you play with the first string." The shortstop stated as he leant his arms on your desk.

"Are you giving me Inashiro batting line up stats?" You asked while raising a brow.

"Guilty as charged." Miyuki stated.

"Quite the genius, this one." Kuramochi grumbled while rolling his eyes.

You shot the shortstop a glare before opening the booklet. You flipped through it quickly before landing on a familiar name.

"Of course he would flip right to Mei." Miyuki stated while rolling his eyes.

"Of course?" Kuramochi asked while raising a brow.

You ignored the two as you read through Mei's habits. Most of the information was quite accurate, leading you to feel a little nervous. You knew Mei was as solid on your tendencies as you were on his. You could pick up nearly all his tells, which most were written on paper right in front of you.

"He knows the twerp?!" Kuramochi demanded.

"Apparently." Miyuki stated casually before turning back to you.

You had turned back to the beginning of the notes to go through most players, mentally mapping out the field as you processed.

"No explanation?" Kuramochi asked.

"All you need to know is that I play for Seido, and not Inashiro." You stated before setting the book down and pulling your lunch out.

Miyuki had a smirk on his lips as the shortstop himself looked rather miffed.

0_0_0_0

You were laying in your bed with the stats book while Kawakami worked on some homework at your desk. You glanced up from the bag of kisses on your chest, eyes landing on Kawakami. You smirked slightly before chucking a kiss at the unsuspecting sidearm pitcher. The piece of chocolate hit the pitcher in the arm, earning his attention. Kawakami rose a brow at the offending piece of chocolate before turning towards you.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"What pitch would you throw Carlos if the count was two balls and one strike?" You asked.

"Why?" Nori asked.

"Curious." You stated while shrugging.

"Whatever Miyuki calls for." The sidearm pitcher stated before looking back down at his homework.

"Woa." You stated while raising a brow. "You have a lot of trust in him eh?"

"Why wouldn't I? He's my catcher."

"I donno how much trust I can have in Satan." You stated while shrugging.

"If you keep up with that, he'll make you run until you die." The sidearm pitcher stated with a sigh.

"Buuuuut, I hit homeruns when he makes me run extra laps." You stated with a thumbs up.

"So you're poking the beast for fun?..."

"See Nori! I'm not the only one that thinks Miyuki's insane."

"It was a figure of speech." The sidearm pitcher stated with a huff.

"So the game is tomorrow right?" You asked.

"Mhm." Kawakami stated before popping the chocolate you had thrown at him in his mouth.

"I can't wait! I've wanted to play Mei for so long now!" You stated excitedly.

"You know the Inashiro ace?" The sidearm pitcher asked while raising his brow.

"Yup! I grew up with him. He's like my older brother." You stated happily.

"It won't screw with your game will it?" Kawakami asked as he wrote an answer down.

"I will crush him." You answered with a satisfied nod.

"That's a no then." Kawakami stated with a small chuckle.

0_0_0_0

You laid back on your bed, your phone balanced against your fingers as you facetimed the Inashiro Ace you grew up with.

"Why are you calling me at ten?" Mei asked.

"Oh, sorry. Catching up on some beauty sleep?" You joked.

"One of us has to be the pretty one."

"That's so rude."

"You're dressing as a guy." Mei stated while raising a brow.

"I still think I look pretty great." You stated off handedly.

"On that note, I'm going back to bed."

"Wow, rude." You stated while raising a brow.

"I don't think you could possibly understand how little I care."

"Alrighty, sorry Princess." You stated while rolling your eyes.

"Oi, I'm the queen." Mei stated with a small smirk.

"My apologies your highness." You stated while hiding a snicker. "My dad's birthday is next week, wanna go home for the weekend?" You asked casually.

"Mh… I'd have to ask for the time off." The southpaw stated while yawning.

"Lemme know. See you tomorrow, bring your A game." You stated with a thumbs up.

"Night."

0_0_0_0

You were sitting on the bus, waiting for the rest of the team to make their way to their seats to set off for Inashiro. You closed your eyes in an attempt to rest before the promised excitement that would come from playing Seido's apparently greatest rivals.

When the seat next to you dipped somewhat due to weight, you glanced over to see Nori relaxing.

"Hope you don't mind." The sidearm pitcher stated with a small smile.

"Course not." You stated with a bright smile.

"You're too happy for the morning." Kuramochi groaned before taking the seat behind you.

"You're too demonic to be happy." You countered with an angelic smile.

"Aki, need I remind you that my position as vice captain lets me send you for a jog whenever I so please."

"Go for it second demon in command." You stated, clearly irking the shortstop.

"Ladies, ladies, you're both pretty, can we move on now?" Miyuki stated before yawning.

The captain took the seat next to the shortstop as you tried to calm your heartbeat. You look towards Kawakami, looking slightly disturbed, only to see the sidearm pitcher run his finger over his heart in an X formation.

 _Right, he promised._

You smiled before turning back towards Satan and his second in command.

"So, what's the plan for today's game?" You asked casually.

"Win." Miyuki stated.

His arms were crossed over his chest, showing an aloof state.

"Great plan there captain." You stated with a small smirk.

"Thought of it myself."

"You're impossible to keep a conversation going with." You huffed before turning back towards the front of the bus.

"Daisuke!" Sawamura called as he jumped up onto the bus. "It's a big game today! Big game!"

"Did the idiot sleep last night?" You heard Miyuki asked.

"No." Kuramochi grumbled.

Miyuki sighed audibly as the first year pitcher slid into the bench across from him. Haruichi slid in next to the loud boy as Furuya sat in front of him.

"Morning." Haruichi said with a gentle smile.

"Morning." You answered with a smile of your own.

Eventually the bus was filled and everyone that was ready to watch or play a good game.

0_0_0_0

You tossed the ball amicably with Kawakami for warm up, the others not too far away as they practiced.

"Common Mei." You heard someone state with a sigh.

You turned to see Mei glancing your way before nodding towards the exit. You bit into your bottom lip before tossing the ball towards Kawakami.

"I gotta use the washroom before the game starts." You stated with a small smile.

Kawakami rose a brow before walking towards you.

"I'm not stupid. I suggest you make it less than ten minutes." The sidearm pitcher stated softly as the two of you made your way to the bench.

You smiled gently before nodding.

"Thanks Nori, I owe you one." You then stated before taking off.

As you made your way out of the field and down towards the Inashiro dorms, someone grabbed you from behind.

"Jesus Christ Mei!" You hissed.

Mei's eyes were scanning you, no words leaving his lips.

"Hello?" You stated.

"Ugh." Mei grumbled before pulling you into a hug.

"Oh….kay." You murmured, patting him on the back gently.

"I donno how I feel about you staying with a whole bunch of guys. Trust me, I am one… I know how they think." The blonde southpaw muttered.

"Sheesh Mei, you're worse than dad. Only one knows I'm actually a girl." You stated while rolling your eyes.

"One knows?!" Mei demanded.

You looked over your shoulder as you shushed the blonde.

"Relax, he's helping me out."

"I don't think-"

"Oi, earth to big bro, chillax please." You stated with a sigh.

"Maybe I'm overreacting, but-"

"Maybe." You huffed.

"But… I mean…" Mei was frowning.

"I'm fine I swear. I call you every night for pete's sake…." You rolled your eyes. "Look, we gotta get back to the game before people start getting suspicious…. I'll see you after I kick your ass." You said before sticking your tongue out.

"'Scuse me? I think not." The blonde stated with a huff of his own.

"Come at me Mr. Inashiro Ace." You stated with a smirk as you made your way back to the field.

"I'm gonna crush you [your na-]. Wait, what do they call you?" Mei asked suddenly.

"Aki, Daisuke Aki." You stated while chuckling.

"I'm gonna leave you zero for each at bat." Mei stated with a condescending smirk.

"You can always try." You chuckled before going back towards the field.

Kawakami saw you coming and cocked his head.

"Sorry, got lost." You stated as Miyuki came up to gather the team.

"Alright, let's get this party started shall we?" He stated with a smirk.

A chorus of agreement sounded after their captain's words, energy and excitement growing as one of the most exciting games of the season began.


	8. Chapter 8

**So I'm watching a bunch of the new anime like Orange and Survamp and stuff,**

 **AND, THEY'RE SO SAD T_T**

 **Like omggggggg.**

 **They have sad feels,**

 **saaaaaaaaaaaaaaad feeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeels**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 8**

The coach had you batting six-hole in the game. You buzzed with excitement as Kuramochi put a helmet on. The whole team seemed to be in a mix between nervous, angry and excited to play this game. You couldn't help but only be excited; it wasn't every day you got to play the over confident blonde southpaw.

You watched as Mei warmed up with his catcher. You remembered stories about how the catcher could usually keep the boisterous pitcher in check and couldn't help but admire him.

"Head in the game Aki, stop ogling the opposition."

"Oh, I'm sorry, would you rather me be staring at you instead of timing his pitch?" You asked, not even bothering to look at the satanic presence beside you.

"Why, do you want to check me out?" Miyuki asked, bearing his all too familiar smirk.

"Hah, you wish." You stated with a huff of laughter.

"Enough bantering, cheer your teammates on."

You both apologized to the coach before calling out encouragement for the team's second demon in command.

Kuramochi jammed the ball just out of the Inashiro shortstop's reach and managed to make it to one. The team was quick to boot up cheers as the crowd that had amassed around the field screamed with either joy or disappointment.

Kuramochi had a smirk on as Mei turned towards him, not deterred by the ice cold look he received from the blonde pitcher. You couldn't help but show a coy smile of your own. Mei was one to go for no hitters pretty often what with his arsenal of pitches, though, you know Kuramochi was a fast learner and had probably studied the crap out of the blonde southpaw after the crushing defeat last year.

Haruichi stepped up to the plate, wooden bat poised on his shoulder as he got comfortable in the box.

Mei managed to strike the petite pinklet out, gaining some of his confidence back. When the three-hole stepped up to bat, you watched Mei glare him down before nodding at the call his catcher made. Needless to say, the blonde southpaw managed to have the batter hit a trinkle right at him. Mei was fluid in his movement to pick the ball up and snipe it towards his first baseman.

You watched as Miyuki stood from where he'd been crouched, watching Mei's pitches. As a catcher, you figured that he'd be able to at least decipher a little of Mei's pattern, or, his catcher's pattern to be exact.

You stood with a helmet in your hand as Miyuki poised himself in the batter's box, a staring contest brewing between both him and Mei. You could read the challenge Miyuki was sending with the smirk he painted across his lips. Mei didn't show any emotional reaction before he sent a pitch barreling down the way.

Miyuki didn't even twitch before the ump called a strike. You rose a brow. You were very aware that the strike was very outside, as in, it barely skimmed the outside. You watched as Miyuki stared at the box a little, silently questioning the ump's call, but never voicing a complaint.

 _Mei let anger seep into his pitch._

You chuckled slightly as Miyuki settled back into his batting stance. You watched as Mei let a slow breath out before nodding at a catcher's sign; an ideal sign telling you that he had calmed down somewhat. Miyuki fouled off a few pitches before popped up a pitch to second base, effectively ending the top of the first inning.

You sighed as Mei returned the smirk that Miyuki had started off with. You grabbed your glove and made your way to right field, punching into the pocket of it to get pumped. The inning went by fast. As soon as Furuya had stepped up to the plate, the Inashiro players seemed to pale at the weight of the rookie's fast pitch.

You stepped up to bat after Zono had struck out. You offered the first baseman an encouraging smile as you stood to your full height and made your way towards the box. Your eyes locked with Mei's and everything around you dissipated. You could barely hear the words of encouragement your teammates were sending your way, much less the crowd that the game had amassed.

You loathed the condescending smirk Mei send your way, but you smiled back.

 _Does he think I'm no challenge?... Oho… He better bring his A game._

You bent your legs somewhat, arms raising, pulling the bat off your shoulder. You let a breath go as your eyes left Mei's in favor of the ball. You locked onto the ball, focus solely on its path.

You barely twitched when Mei sent his first pitch down. It was too high, definitely not your pitch.

"Strike!"

You blinked. Blinked again. The ball was higher than your sight line! You stood up, shaking your shoulders out. You glanced towards the dugout to see Miyuki shaking his head.

 _Right, so the strike zone is quite large then._

You lowered yourself into your stance again. There was no way you were gonna let Mei strike you out because of a crappy strike zone. You let another breath go as you focused on the ball. As soon as Mei let the ball leave his fingers, you knew that this was the one. You swung your bat at full power, thriving at the sound it made when it came in contact with the ball. You clenched your teeth as it left. Mei's eyes widened in disbelief as the pitch was sent as a line drive down the left foul line. You took off, not liking your placement. You had pulled the ball too hard.

"Fair! Fair!"

Everything came rushing back as you heard the umps ruling. Your eyes widened before you doubled your speed. You slid into second before the shortstop managed to catch the ball. You stood up, keeping your cleated foot on the bag as you dusted off your pants.

Your dugout exploded with cheers and encouragement. Your eyes landed on Nori before you smiled and raised two fingers in a victory sign. You could feel the animosity rolling off of the Inashiro ace and refused to look towards him. You wanted to enjoy this a little.

As the seventh batter stepped up, you got ready to run, cleat pressed against the base and dominant leg behind you, ready to give a push. The ball was popped out to right and you knew that that was landing in a glove. Except… You were quite the daredevil. As soon as the right fielder had caught the ball, you took off for third. You heard the third baseman call for the ball but smirked as you slid, safe, seconds before the ball was in the third baseman's glove, a scowl in place.

More cheering erupted at your steal and you just knew Mei was bristling mere meters away. You chuckled softly as you dusted your pants off. As the eighth batter stepped up to the plate, you just knew it wouldn't be ending well. Sawamura struck out as easy as taking candy from a baby, and you couldn't help the sigh that left your lips.

It was then that Nori stepped up to the plate, gaze set on the ball as you got into position. The first pitch ended in a foul ball, meaning Nori was on his way to having Mei's speed down. Of course, then the blonde pitcher sent a changeup down the way.

Except, to everyone's surprise, the ball was hit pretty solidly. Your eyes widened as Nori dropped his bat, taking off for first base. You took off from the base, not even thinking first. You heard collective gasps and made the mistake of looking out into the field. Mei was on the ground, the ball rolling away slowly. Your heart froze before he jumped towards it, spinning towards first.

"Mei! Home!"

Nori was safe, but in your small moment of panic, you had slowed to a jog while running home. You picked up the speed as the blonde southpaw turned towards you. His eyes locked on his catcher, the ball leaving his hand like a bullet as he sent it home. You grit your teeth as you slid home. Unfortunately for you, the catcher blocked the path, heavy gear and all, stopping you mid slide before tagging you and raising the glove.

Pain exploded up your right leg, tears jumping to your eyes. You had slid full force right into the catcher's shin guards and was paying the price right now.

"Runner's out at home!" The umpire called.

Mei's teammate's rushed the mound to congratulate him in his superb play, all except for the catcher.

"Are you alright?" He asked, tossing his glove to the side in favor of helping you up.

You offered a small smile and took the hand.

"Thanks, I app-"

Your eyes widened as you went to put pressure on your right leg. Your leg gave out on you and you sank to the ground again. You grit your teeth, your hand leaving the Inashiro catcher's in favor of grabbing your leg.

"Aki!"

"Daisuke!"

"Damn!"

Miyuki, Nori and the coach were quick to rush out of the dugout and make their way to the plate. In the confusion, you saw Mei turn, clearly confused before his eyes landed on you. You saw the happiness drain out of his face along with the color. He was quick to rush to your side.

"Shit [Your na-]" You slapped a hand over the Inashiro ace's mouth, shaking your head.

"How bad is it?" Your coach demanded.

You looked away from his scrutinizing gaze.

"I can't put pressure on it…" You murmured.

You felt Mei tense before Nori bent down next to you.

"Help me lift him up Miyuki?" He asked.

Miyuki was beside you in a second. The boys wrapped your arms around their shoulders before heaving you to your feet. You cringed as they slowly made their way to the bench.

"We'll get you a ride to the hospital." The coach stated, clearly looking rather unpleased.

"Sorry…." You murmured quietly.

The coach glanced your way before turning back to the game without another word. Nori came back with an icepack, placing it against your knee gently before putting your hand over it.

"Don't cry… It happens to the best athletes. You'll bounce back." The sidearm pitcher murmured before smiling softly.

You hadn't realized you weren't hiding the tears in your eyes very well.

"Go kick some ass." You stated before offering a weak smile.

Nori smiled back before grabbing his glove and taking off into the field. You saw Mei watching you from his dugout and offered him a thumbs up and a small smile. Your smile faded when the blonde southpaw only turned away from you with an angry scowl.

"I've pulled the car up to the entrance. I'll be taking you to the hospital to have your knee checked Aki." Rei stated as she pushed her glasses up.

"Thanks Rei…" You murmured as you pushed yourself up.

The scout was quick to get a couple of the other boys to help you out.

"Get well soon Daisuke!" Sawamura called energetically.

"Thanks." You offered with a forced smile.

As soon as you were on the road, you sighed heavily.

"How come you never mentioned an injury [Your name]?" Rei asked, looking at you through the rearview mirror.

You sighed heavily before answering.

"You wouldn't have recruited a broken player."

Rei sighed before answering herself.

"I already have… Now I'm driving her to the hospital… what will your father say?" The scout grumbled.

"You don't have to call him, I'll let him know." You said hastily.

"Very well, but I will have to call him in light of a medical procedure." Rei huffed as she pulled into the local hospital's parking lot.

"I appreciate it Rei… I really do…" You stated with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**So here's how this is gonna work,**

 **I haven't gotten any reviews the last 2 chapters.**

 **If I don't get any reviews for this (guest or not) I'm no longer going to continue writing this.**

 **I'm not enjoying this as much as I thought I would, and if you guys feel the same way, then I'll stop it now.**

 **I hate incomplete fics as much as the next person, but if I'm not enjoying it, forcing myself to write it equals shitty content.**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 9:**

"No, seriously dad. I'm fine." You stated.

"I can come down and at least check on you [your name]…" You father stated somewhat meekly.

"No, I'm seriously fine. Mei and I are coming down in like two days anyways." You stated.

"Wait? You guys are coming to visit this weekend?" Your father asked.

"Mhm, Mei too. He hasn't visited in a while." You stated with a small smile.

"How is the Narumiya boy?" Your father exclaimed jovially.

"You know him. Confidence brimming, ego dripping over the edge." You stated before chuckling.

Just as you could hear your father' familiar laugh, there was a knock at the door. You glanced towards the source.

"Come in." You called before you went back to your call. "Gotta go dad, one of the nurses is knocking at the door. Love ya."

"Love you too kiddo, be more careful from now on. Kick ass but don't hurt yourself." He stated.

"Thanks." You stated with a small smile before hanging up and putting your phone on the small night stand.

"[your name], you've a guest." The nurse stated as she pulled the door open.

"Oh?" You asked, trying to look over the nurse's shoulder.

"Relax, I'm coming."

You couldn't help the smile that grew on your lips.

"Nori! Oh my gosh, thank god, the walls weren't very good conversers." You stated casually.

"They've got you on some pretty good drug eh?" The sidearm pitcher asked while chuckling.

Nori went to sit in on of the chairs beside your bed as the nurse pulled the door closed.

"You've got no idea." You stated while laughing.

"So, how long are you stuck on these beauties?" The sidearm pitcher asked as he pulled your crutches towards you.

"Doc said a week. Like I said, all they did was remove the cartilage that was building up under the knee cap." You stated while shrugging.

"That's all? You made it seems so much worse at the park. You're such a drama queen."

"Oi! I strained the meniscus too!" You were quick to defend yourself.

"Get well soon. The guys are definitely missing you." Nori stated.

"The guys barely know me. I showed up. Got sick then ended up in the hospital." You stated before huffing.

"That's not your fault… well, the hospital part may be. You slowed down mid sprint…" Nori stated.

"I thought Mei had been hit by your liner!" You stated.

"I was told he re-directed it with his glove. You know, cause we're not supposed to watch the ball. Especially with two outs." Nori stated while raising a brow.

"Bite me." You grumbled under your breathe.

"I donno what drugs you're taking so, just to be safe…." Nori murmured before leaning back into his chair.

You rolled your eyes at the sidearm pitcher.

0_0_0_0

It was relatively rare that Miyuki had some free time. It was even rarer that he had free time where he was alone. The catcher had managed to grab a bus away from Seido without any pesky pitchers demanding his attention.

He was on his way to the local hospital to check on the new kid. He'd watched the way Aki's face had distorted as soon as he met the catcher mid slide. Miyuki himself had cringed before the play had even been executed.

He'd seen Aki stumble on his leg before and had yet to assess just how bad the injury was. Of course, there was no way he brought it up to the coach… He knew how much Aki wanted to play against Mei.

The whole team wanted to play against the egotistical blonde. Miyuki sighed as he relaxed into the bus seat. He'd seen the look on Aki's face when Mei had fallen on the mound. The look of sheer horror. Of course, no one wanted to see anyone hurt, but the runner had made a mistake in slowing down to gape at the blonde southpaw.

As soon as he'd slowed down, Miyuki knew it was over. Aki was fast, but it was hard to start full tilt, stop and then go again at full tilt. Of course, after the whole fiasco with Aki and having to go to the hospital, the team had managed to crumple in on itself. Even Mei shut down. Both coaches dubbed the game to not be going anywhere and decided to call it quits.

Kataoka was not pleased, the team had to listen to a lecture during the whole bus ride home.

Miyuki leaned forward to hit the 'please stop' button on the bus railing. The small bell went off and the front lit up with a sign saying 'stop asked for'. The catcher stood and made his way off the bus and towards the hospital down the road.

He couldn't believe that Aki had been here for just over a week and had already managed to get himself a hospital room. Miyuki shook his head before sighing. He pushed the glass doors to the hospital open, making his way towards the receptionist's desk. What he didn't expect was to see a blonde southpaw already there speaking with the lady occupying the desk.

"Yea, I'm looking for a [your full name]." The southpaw stated casually.

Miyuki rose a brow in questioning. Why was Mei looking for a girl in the hospital? Wasn't his childhood friend here? Maybe a family member?

"Fancy meeting you here." The catcher stated with a coy smile.

The look on Mei's face was simply priceless.

"Kazuya? What are you doing here?" The blonde southpaw demanded.

"Obviously I'm visiting the teammate that your catcher crippled." Miyuki stated while shrugging.

Of course, a smirk graced his features.

"We didn't cripple her! Damn." Mei huffed.

"Uh, I donno about you, but he's sitting in a hospital bed and that's pretty crippled to me." Miyuki stated.

"It wasn't on purpose. You think I'd actually cripple her of all people on purpose?"

"Is Aki trans?" The catcher asked all of a sudden.

"What the hell Kazuya? She's a girl dumbass, a gi- oh shit…"

The receptionist just watched the conversation progress, slightly amused.

"She's a girl is she?" Miyuki asked, brow twitching somewhat.

"She's in room XXX." The receptionist said with a much too innocent look.

Miyuki shoved his hands into his pockets before making his way down the hallway. Mei shot the receptionist a glare before following after the catcher.

"Kazuya. Wait up." The blonde southpaw called after him.

"I need to go talk to my teammate about some very, emphasis on very, important matters." Miyuki stated without even looking towards Mei.

"You need to listen for sec Kazuya! If she found out that I told you, she'd kill me!" Mei stated as he tried to keep up with Miyuki's haste steps.

"That'd probably be entertaining to watch." Miyuki stated, though there was no hint of a smirk on his lips.

"It's not like she purposely joined to duke you guys… She just wanted to play baseball at a higher level…" Mei stated, desperately trying to stop the angry catcher from blowing up at his younger sister.

"Mei. Take it from my perspective. She shows up outta nowhere and is integrated into the team with a snap of the fingers. You know how hard anyone works to get a place on the first string… and this girl swings her bat and makes it? Are you kidding me? She doesn't even belong here."

Mei bit into his lip as he tried to find a way to condone his sister's choices.

"Kazuya, believe me, I know what you're feeling. Trust me… I'm trying to…"

"You know what I'm feeling do you?" Miyuki scoffed. "She didn't show up at Inashiro and infect your team."

"What the fuck Kazuya?! You act like she's a goddamn infection."

"What else am I suppose think she is Mei!?"

"Don't treat her like she's a bloody fungus. She's a person like you and me!" Mei growled.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't enjoy having your girlfriend make me feel like a dunce."

"You don't need her to look like a dunce, you're already there." Mei growled.

"So what? I'm supposed to smile like I don't know that she isn't a guy?! Let her prance around Seido with that aloof attitude of hers?"

"Jesus Christ what is wrong with you?!" Mei snapped. "Get over yourself Kazuya. Pull you head out of your ass. I'm tired of you-"

0_0_0_0

You had decided to go on a walk with Nori down the hospital corridors to get off the bed. The crutches were hurting your underarms, but you pushed passed it, continuing to joke around with the sidearm pitcher to get your mind off the pain.

Of course, you did not expect to find two boys raging at each other.

"Mei?.. And Miyuki?"

When both boys turned towards you, you could feel a cold shiver run down your spine.

"Uh, hey guys." You stated with a meek smile.

"Hey Aki."

The way Miyuki just said your name felt weird. You cocked your head somewhat at the catcher's attitude.

"Is everything ok Miyuki?..." You asked.

"Just peachy." The catcher stated before turning on his heel.

You turned to send a gaze towards Nori, who merely shrugged, the two of you sharing a united front in confusion.

"Uh… Did I do something?" You called.

When you were completely ignored by the catcher for no apparent reason, your aggravation started to spike. You wrapped your fingers around the foam of the handle and started to chase after the rude catcher.

"Miyuki! Hey!" You called as you tried to follow after the other but without the full function of your legs, you weren't exactly quick. "Common Miyuki! I'm hobbling as fast as I can…"

You tried to quicken your pace to catch up to the catcher but that only resulted in you getting tangled with the crutches. A disgruntled shriek left your lips as you fell to the ground. You coughed before pushing yourself up casually.

"You're an asshole you know that? God. What did I do to you?!" You snapped as you rubbed at your cheek.

Both Mei and Nori were quick to be right by your side but you didn't want it. You shrugged off their touch.

"What crawled up your ass eh, Miyuki?" You shouted, tears of frustration building up.

"You're a bloody-" Miyuki had turned towards you and stopped point blank.

He took in your appearance. The tears that threatened to spill over at any moment. The crutches that lay discarded by your thighs. The anger that shone through the tears.

"I'm a bloody what hm?!" You demanded.

Miyuki simply stared at you, not saying anything.

"What, are you stunned silent by how much of a dick you're being?" You grumbled.

Both Mei and Nori simply glanced at each other, not really wanting to get in the middle of the argument.

"I need to head back to Seido…" Miyuki stated before turning away.

"Ya, ya. Be a dick and go be the cocky guy back at school. How's Aki doing? Oh he's fine, just decided to be a dick to him for no bloody reason cause I'm Mr. cool." You stated, putting air quotes around the title you gave the catcher.

Miyuki pressed his lips together, his muscles looking tense. You picked up one of the crutches to try and pull yourself up.

"Man, I didn't even do anything to you." You grumbled as Mei tried to help you up.

"You're right. You're an angel. What could I possibly be so pissed about?" Miyuki grumbled while rolling his eyes.

"I donno Miyuki, that's what I'm waiting for you to enlighten me on." You snided, clearly not willing to let it go.

Nori passed you your other crutch, giving you yet another solid post to lean on. Your right leg was unhappy with the fall, starting to pulse with unwanted and unneeded pain.

"Why don't you ask Mei, [Your name]?"

You felt Mei tense up next to you as Miyuki continued to glare at you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Man, this is taking a lot longer to write then my other fics.**

 **I know for sure that this wont be as long as the others...**

 **or will it? I donno how this is gonna end heh.**

 **So, I suppose, as long as people keep reviewing, I'll keep it posted.**

 **Send me a review and lemme know if it's still entertaining.**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 10:**

You could feel the familiar sense of tears building in your eyes. You'd been in Seido for a little more than a week and the captain had already found out the one thing you needed to keep a secret.

"Common Miyuki…" Nori stated, turning a frown towards the catcher.

"Oh, so you knew. You two dating? Don't want your girlfriend to be kicked outta Seido eh?" The captain stated, dark look following.

"Come off your bloody high horse. I don't get what the problem is." Mei growled.

"You don't get much Mei." Miyuki said off handedly.

"Miyuki." Nori stated, gaze hardening. "I've never been one to speak up when I'm supposed to, but allow me to start now. [Your name] has never purposely put the team in danger, in the small amount of time that we've come to know her, she's been nothing but an asset."

"You all don't seem to get it. What's our one goal? Win Koshien. But if we win Koshien and they found out that a girl is on our team, we'd be labelled as cheaters. We would have trashed the coach's name. We can't bet it all for one player." The catcher stated.

"So what do you want Miyuki?" You demanded. "Want me to pack my bags? Leave the dorms, pretend this never happened?"

Miyuki's fingers tightened into fists.

"Well? Should I call my father? Take the train ride home? Tell him some pompous asshole wanted the spotlight to himself and was afraid that a girl was gonna shine a bit brighter than he would?"

You saw the look of almost hatred that built in the captain's caramel eyes.

"Happy birthday dad! My captain is a jealous piece of shit even though he's amazing as is. He's so intelligent, it boggles my mind how he can even think of me as a threat. I mean, the game doesn't even move without him calling for its attention."

Miyuki flinched back from your harsh words, even Mei took a step back. Nori murmured your name as if to warm you to keep from continuing.

"You know what? Fine. You've nothing to say anymore. You've gotten your point across. You don't want to share the field with a girl. Fine. I'll just hobble back to my room. I'll call Rei and make the arrangements. I'll tell her that you don't feel comfortable competing with a woman on your team. I get it Miyuki. I get it ok? The great Miyuki Kazuya is nothing but a sham. He can play baseball like a god, he's pretty intelligent, not bad on the eyes, but when it comes to playing with the opposite sex? Game over." You took a breath before turning away and beginning to make your way back to your room.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki shoved his hands into his pockets before turning and walking the other way. Mei stood next to the sidearm pitcher in an awkward silence before Nori sighed.

"Please go talk to her for me..," He murmured before taking off in Miyuki's direction.

Mei sighed heavily himself before making his way off towards his younger sister's room. He knew that she needed someone. She had worked herself up way too much, though he didn't blame her what with all that Miyuki had disclosed. Not only that, but the look of absolute betrayal she had given him when Miyuki told her that her older brother had given her away made him feel horrible.

The blonde southpaw knocked on the door gently, not missing the small sniffle as his sister called for whoever it was to enter.

"[your name]…." Mei murmured with a frown as he pulled the door closed behind him.

"How could you tell him Mei?..." You had tears running down your sun kissed cheeks, breaking your older brother's heart as he made his way towards you.

"I didn't do it on purpose… You gotta believe me [your name]…" Mei murmured as he took Nori's seat beside your bed.

"He's gonna tell everyone… It's over." You rubbed at your cheeks to no avail.

You had gotten rather close to Nori on the team, along with being rather attached to the competition level. It was something that you couldn't acquire back at home. What were you supposed to tell your father? Seido would be slashed. Your story would tarnish the school's reputation.

"Mei… If he tells people, he'll already screw the school over… The coach's name will be dragged through the mud regardless if I stay or not…"

"I think Kazuya just got himself worked up… he should be simmering down soon." Mei stated with a soft sigh.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki was in a rather shitty mood and it had nothing to do with what he had been angry about a couple hours ago. Alright, that was a complete lie. One thing the adept catcher hadn't expected was the always quiet sidearm pitcher lacing into him.

Nori hadn't bothered in holding back any punches when he went at him either. The sidearm pitcher wasn't one to speak his mind often, and so Miyuki really figured that he had to take a step back a re-evaluate what had just gone down.

Had he been a dick?

Yes.

Was there really any reason to be so angry?

Possibly.

Was he overacting?

Most probably.

Did he deserve Nori giving him his a point of view?

Absolutely.

He was captain, he should have known better than to lose it on one of his teammates. He was supposed to be the embodiment of calm and collected, not a raging inferno. It was rare that the Seido catcher lost his cool, and in this instance, he really couldn't explain what it was that pushed him over the edge. He'd told Mei that he was annoyed with the fact that she'd made it look so easy. He couldn't even say he was angry for the third years, otherwise, he'd have a lot more anger towards Sawamura's gang of friends.

No, he couldn't understand why it was he was so angry with Aki… or [your name]. How could he have not noticed? How did Nori find out? Miyuki prided himself on his wits and quick thinking.

It was then that Miyuki finally realized why he was so angry; [Your name] had caused him to feel…. Stupid, had damaged his pride, and that never went well with the sarcastic first string catcher.

0_0_0_0

You were making your way down the hallway, pausing to lean on your crutches to take a break. You were trying to get used to moving around on the extra legs. You never wanted to get into the same predicament as you did with Miyuki yesterday, again.

Falling down after trying to chase after him had not only bruised your knees, but your pride as well. You weren't one to rely heavily on your pride, but after yesterday's spat, you really wanted to shove one of your crutches up the pompous ass's ass.

"You can go a little more slowly [Your name]. Honestly, you should be resting after the physio." The nurse stated with a sigh.

"I can manage it." You stated with a smile.

The nurse sighed, following behind you as you made your way back towards your room. You felt weak with all the attention you were getting. It bugged you that you couldn't utilize your leg like how it was supposed to be used either.

As you got closer to your room, it wasn't hard to decipher who was leaning next to your room's door. The tall brunet stood staring down at his cellphone, the light bouncing off of his glasses. You were definitely in no mood to be chatting with the oh so pleasant captain, but unfortunately, as soon as you made to turn around and hobble down the opposite direction, Miyuki rose his eyes to meet yours.

"Aki." He called with a small smirk.

You stared at the Seido captain in complete shock. Was he going to pretend yesterday didn't happen?

 _Oh hell no._

Anger boiled in the pit of your stomach, your fingers clenching the foam of your crutches until your knuckles went white.

"What?" You demanded, malice dripping from your voice.

The first string catcher sighed softly before pushing off the wall.

"Can we talk in your room?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure you've said enough, captain." You stated, gaze cold as you glared.

Miyuki rubbed at the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable.

0_0_0_0 {Yesterday}

"Miyuki."

The first string catcher ignored his teammate's calls as his quickened stepped helped him to leave the hospital faster. It was too much. Too much was happening at the same time. Aki had somehow wormed his… her way into Seido. Not only that, but she was slowly but surely taking everyone by storm. She had taken first string as if it were as easy as taking candy from a baby.

"You need to relax."

The catcher turned on his heel.

"I get that you want your girlfriend to stay in the dorm Nori, I really do, but it doesn't work that way."

"You sound more jealous about the possibility than the fact that she's playing ball." Nori stated while raising a brow.

Well now the captain felt stumped.

"You guys just don't understand." He stated while huffing.

"You're right, I don't understand. She wants to play ball. She wants to play ball with Seido. She wants to go to Koshien with all of us. She wants to win games and celebrate with us after them. She tries so hard to keep up with the gang, she gets herself hurt. So you're definitely right Miyuki, I don't understand." Nori stated before walking right by the surprised captain and making his way out of the hospital.

0_0_0_0

Eventually, after a very long and awkward silence, you let Miyuki into your room. The nurse asked if you wanted her to stay around, though you told her not to worry. She didn't leave without sending Miyuki a look and mentioning that she was a push of a button away.

You made your way towards the bed, your underarms screaming for you to seize using the crutches. You set them beside the small stand by your bed, allowing the wall to support them before making an attempt to sit on the bed. You stumbled slightly on your way. Miyuki was quite quick in grabbing your waist before you fell. You pushed him away, not gently, though not roughly, before plopping down on the bed and turning away from him.

"Alright…" Miyuki murmured, rubbing the back of his neck.

You stayed silent, staring holes into the wall in front of you.

"So… I kinda wasn't… I may have… I shouldn't have…" The captain tried to start over many times, though it didn't really help him out much.

"Been such a pompous ass?" You offered, still not turning towards him.

"I donno if I'd go that far…"

"I would." You stated.

"Alright. I was a dick and you didn't deserve it."

"Thanks for noticing." You murmured.

There was a short silence before the captain started again.

"Nori was right, you're trying to attain the same goal as we are. So… I thought it over, and…" The catcher led off.

You finally decided to turn towards him, giving him a plain look. It was a less heated glare, though the anger was definitely still present.

"I figured, if Rei scouted you, there was a reason behind it… I gotta trust that she knows what she's doing." Miyuki stated. "Though, she did scout Sawamura…" He stated before chuckling bemusedly.

"That was a roundabout way to apologize." You stated while raising a brow.

"This whole captain thing is new to me." The first string catcher murmured.

"I wanted your apology, not your life story." You stated, watching how Miyuki's expression morphed into something between surprised and miffed. "I'm kidding." You stated, finally laughing. "Thanks for apologizing."

Miyuki sighed heavily before falling into the chair by your bed.

"You looked so stressed."

"Hell hath no fury like a woman's wrath." The catcher murmured.

You merely smirked.

"Hurry up and heal, I need someone other than the idiot to pick on, on the field." The catcher grumbled.

"But if I come back I'll always get you out in scrimmages." You stated, feigning innocence.

"Harhar Aki." Miyuki stated while rolling his eyes.

You merely smiled, happy to be back on… more casual terms with the Seido captain.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anyone watching Servamp, like bruhhhhh or Orange?!**

 **Such sad...**

 **Thanks for reading, please leave a review.**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 11:**

Miyuki actually stayed for a couple more hours after the awkward apology. The two of you spoke about home. The captain was less forthcoming with his home life, so you filled the awkward silences with yours. You spoke of the many barbeques you and your father would host for the neighbors. You spoke of growing up with Mei, and sometimes, Miyuki would mention having met you, though you couldn't quite remember those encounters.

Eventually, your nurse came by and told Miyuki that visiting hours were dwindling quickly and that he should get going. The catcher stood before flashing you a smile. He left with a wave, promising to come by tomorrow, and probably bring the sidearm pitcher along with him.

As soon as he pulled the door closed behind him, your room engulfed itself in silence. You still had a smile etched across your lips as you lay back into the bed.

Your room wasn't quite for long though. A couple minutes after Miyuki left, your phone went off with a familiar chime, demanding your attention. You picked it up with a grin before accepting the Facetime call. Your screen lit up with the blonde's face.

"It's like you know." You stated while chuckling.

"I know a lot, though, I'm gonna be honest, I have no idea what you're talking about." Mei stated while raising a brow. "Why the hell are you smiling so freakily?"

"That's so rude." You stated with a huff.

"Feeling better?" The blond southpaw asked.

"Mh, Miyuki came for a visit."

The way Mei's whole body tensed didn't go unnoticed.

"Oh, relax." You stated while sighing. "He came to apologize."

Mei only narrowed his eyes.

"Uh, that's funny [your name]." The blonde stated while raising a brow.

"What is?" You asked quizzically.

"Kazuya doesn't apologize to people."

"Well, I mean, he was rather awkward, but I'll count it as an apology." You stated before shrugging.

"I can't believe he actually made the effort to come by and apologize…" Mei murmured.

"So you don't believe me?" You stated while raising a brow.

"That's not what I said." Mei stated.

"Yes it is." You snided.

"Stop twisting my words." Mei grumbled.

"Then stop being a pain."

"Oi, I called to check in on you, you seem fine, I'm gonna hang up." The blonde southpaw threatened.

You smirked before hitting the end call button on your own. You didn't have to wait more than thirty seconds before getting a text.

'That's so rude!'

You chuckled before hitting reply.

'thanks for checking in like the good big brother you are. I'm gonna hit the sack. Good luck in any future games.'

'Night [Your name]' Mei sent.

You replied one last time before setting your phone down and closing your eyes. Today's physio definitely tuckered you out. Sleep was welcomed and came rather quick, much to your delight.

0_0_0_0

Time passed, including the days you spent in the hospital. Eventually, your physio allowed you to sign the papers for your discharge. You packed up the stuff that you'd had to make the white walls of the hospital room seem a little more homely.

Nurses said their farewells as you left. You were more than happy to leave your extra legs in your hospital room. You'd been working hard enough to be able to put weight on your knee. Even though the nurses stated that the probability of you being able to walk on your own this early in the game was small, you'd managed to avoid being another run of the mill statistic.

You were making your way towards the exit when a familiar brunet waved.

"Oh my, the captain came to be my escort home?" You asked, seemingly amused.

"Just pretend like I'm not here then."

You looked down to see Kuramochi rolling his eyes. The shortstop was sitting cross legged on the floor looking rather miffed. You couldn't help the small laugh that passed through. The shortstop was pouting.

"I'm sorry Kuramochi." You stated while trying to suppress more giggles.

"Laugh it up Aki, I'm gonna pulverize you when we get out of this hospital." The shortstop grumbled.

"Have you no shame?" You asked after having gasped dramatically.

"He's nothing left to lose." Miyuki stated with a small smirk.

Kuramochi sent a glare in the captain direction before standing up.

"Grab your crap and lets go." He grumbled before taking one of my bags.

You smiled as the shortstop stormed off towards the exit. Miyuki lingered behind with you, going at your pace as your followed the steaming second year.

"You didn't tell him?" You asked, eyes still on the second year.

"It's not my secret to tell." Miyuki stated with a shrug.

You snorted before talking again.

"You didn't seem to think so a couple weeks ago."

"People change." Miyuki offered.

"Oh please." You stated while rolling your eyes. "You're still a pain in the ass, no change there."

Miyuki merely smirked before speaking again.

"Kuramochi is bad with girls. He becomes a blubbering mess."

"You just broke the bro code." You stated through laughter. "You're supposed to help your best friend find a girlfriend, not divert any chances away from him."

"Less talking more walking! Common!" Kuramochi called from the door.

You smiled before jogging to meet with the shortstop, missing the captain's words completely.

"What if I don't want to give him the chance?" He murmured to himself.

0_0_0_0

The team had a rather warm welcoming waiting for you back at Seido. The cafeteria was abuzz when you walked in. Your teammates were quick in welcoming you back. Kataoka and Rei both offered you small smiles before making you promise to not be so reckless again. You smiled before agreeing happily.

After eating with everyone, you decided to head back to your dorm. You settled before calling your dad.

"Yea, I'm doing fine." You stated for the umpteenth time.

"I'm allowed to worry kiddo." You father stated with a sigh.

"Don't worry too much dad, I'm gonna teach these guys how to play baseball, remember?" You stated with a grin, even though you knew he couldn't see it.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before he started chuckling.

"Alright. Go get 'em kiddo. Be safe."

"I love ya dad." You stated, your smile softening.

"Love you too."

The line went dead and you flopped back onto your mattress. Not two seconds passed before there was a knock at your door. You sat up with a groan before sighing.

"Who's there?" You asked while pushing yourself off your bed.

There was no answer, causing you to raise a brow. You pulled the door open to see a rather miffed sidearm pitcher.

"Comes home for the first time in two weeks or so and doesn't bother saying hi. To famous in the caf to remember who the first person she talked to was?" Nori stated before shaking his head. "Kids these days… They let the fame go straight to their head…"

"Nori!" You were quick to pull the sidearm pitcher into your room before shutting the door closed.

You didn't miss a beat in throwing your arms around him in a hug. You missed the small blush that crept across the pitcher's cheeks. It was gone in the next instant when you pulled back.

"Everyone was so rowdy in the caf that I split as soon as the opportunity pronounced itself." You stated before chuckling.

Nori sighed before smiling.

"Look at you all healed up. I missed you backing me up in right field." The sidearm pitcher stated.

"I missed being able to move on my own. I love being back. No nurses constantly telling me that I'm pushing myself too hard." You stated before flopping down on your bed happily.

"They were probably right." Nori stated, pulling a pout from you.

"Who's side are you on anyways." You murmured.

"The side that helps you heal right?" Nori offered.

"Whatever." You grumbled.

Nori sighed before pulling his laptop out of his bag. You sat up from your position, your interests peaked.

"What's that for?" You asked.

"I thought we could watch a movie to celebrate your recovery." The sidearm pitcher stated with a shrug.

"I wanna watch action… but comedy as well…" You murmured.

"How about we check out The Losers?" Nori offered.

"What's it about?"

Nori opened up his laptop before pulling up the summary of the movie.

"According to IMDB: A tale of double cross and revenge, centered upon the members of an elite U.S. Special Forces unit sent into the Bolivian jungle on a search and destroy mission. The team-Clay, Jensen, Roque, Pooch and Cougar -find themselves the target of a lethal betrayal instigated from inside by a powerful enemy known only as Max. Presumed dead, the group makes plans to even the score when they're joined by the mysterious Aisha, a beautiful operative with her own agenda. Working together, they must remain deep undercover while tracking the heavily-guarded Max, a ruthless man bent on embroiling the world in a new high-tech global war."

"And it's a comedy too?" You asked with a cock of your head.

"Mhm, I thought it was pretty good." Nori stated.

"Then I'm down." You stated before hitting the light switch and climbing onto your bed next to the sidearm pitcher.

"Awesome." He stated before pulling up the movie and hitting play. "Oh, I brought some snacks." He then added before pulling his bag up to him.

He pulled out a bag of jujubes before chucking a bag of Hershey's kisses at you.

"You seemed to like those." He stated with a shrug.

"You're amazing!" You practically squealed at the thought of eating chocolate.

The hospital food had been so mind numbingly bland. You were quick to rip the bag open and pull apart the rapper around the small piece of chocolate before plopping it into your mouth.

"This is heavenly." You murmured happily.

Nori chuckled as he set his laptop on his lap and fixed it so that he was comfortable and so that you could see the movie. As the movie played, jokes caused both you and the sidearm pitcher to chuckle at the idiocy.

Time passed and the movie continued. Eventually, something caught Nori's attention. A weight on his left shoulder caused him to look over. There you lay, sleeping soundly, not a care in the world.

The sidearm pitcher smiled softly before leaning towards you, trying to keep you comfortable, and focusing on the movie.

0_0_0_0

Morning came quick, causing you to groan unhappily. You sat up, your blanket falling into your lap as you stretched and stood. You couldn't remember going to bed, though, you supposed that you fallen asleep while watching the movie with Nori last night.

You looked over towards your desk to see the open bag of chocolate that the sidearm pitcher had bought you and couldn't help smiling.

You were quick to dress and head to morning practice. You had set your alarm early, ready for the morning runs you were missing.

You pulled your door closed behind you, locking it before making your way towards the field. Low and behold, the energetic southpaw was already there stretching.

"Morning Sawamura!" You called with a wave.

The first year casted a surprise look in your direction before smiling and waving back.

"Good morning Daisuke! Isn't it quite the nice morning to go for a run?" The southpaw declared happily.

"Quite." You said jovially before joining Sawamura in stretching.

"Have you been keeping up with your body training Daisuke?" Sawamura demanded.

"Of course, I went through rigorous training in the hospital." You stated with a nod.

The two of you took off in a light jog to start off. You both gradually sped up as you continued to run. You smirked before breaking into a smirk.

"Daisuke?" You heard Sawamura call, clearly lost.

"Eat my dust Sawamura!" You stated while laughing.

"Huh?! Hey!" He called before he began to speed up.

"Catch me if you can!" You called while laughing.


	12. Chapter 12

**Lemme know if it gets boring.**

 **I'm trying to show how Aki interacts with different people.**

 **I'm thinking we need a little more Over protective Big Bro Mei.**

 **Who's with me? lol**

 **Send me your reviews,**

 **thanks,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 12:**

You were tying your cleats up when the infamous first string catcher plopped himself on the bench next to you. You rose a brow when you looked up to see nothing but a shit eating smirk. The combination of Miyuki and a smirk never meant anything good.

"Can I help you, captain?" You asked casually.

"It's your first game since the hospital, I just wanted to remind you not to require another visit."

You sighed, irritation building.

"I won't be so reckless on the bases again, happy?" You asked as you stood and stretched your arms out.

"Ecstatic." Miyuki stated before getting up.

"Miyuki."

You looked up to see the rather tall pitcher you've really had yet to connect with.

"Hi Furuya." You stated with a smile.

"I'm coming Monster pitcher." Miyuki stated with a sigh. "The first years are so needy."

Furuya merely nodded in your direction before heading off to the bullpen.

You sighed heavily, you've really had yet to connect with a couple of the first string players, but you couldn't really be blamed. You've tried, but what with being sick and the hospital, the first string had already made their small cliques within the team, and you couldn't expect to find yourself in all of them.

"Aki, wanna warm up?"

You looked up to see Nori waving his glove in front of your face. Snapped out of your reverie, you smiled with a nod.

"Yea! Lemme just grab my gear."

"I've already got a ball." The sidearm pitcher called before heading onto the field.

"Alrighty!" You called jovially as you pulled your left batter's glove on before pulling your mitt over it.

You jogged onto the field before stopping a couple meters away from the sidearm pitcher and punching the pocket of your glove; a signal that you were ready.

"How come you don't start warmup in the bullpen?" You asked as Nori threw the ball.

"Wouldn't want to leave you without a partner to warm up with." Nori answered as you caught the ball.

You scoffed before throwing the ball back, causing the sidearm pitcher to chuckle.

"Both Furuya and Sawamura warm up first, I'll head over in a bit and throw a couple with Ono. Most of the time I'm a relief pitcher." The second year stated with a shrug.

You rose a brow before catching the ball.

"I'm fine with it, I'm happy the team got some amazing talent." Nori stated with a smile.

You sighed heavily.

"I mean, Furuya can throw at amazing speeds and Sawamura has this moving fastball that no one can seem to grasp." Nori said, his smile faltering somewhat.

"And you're an amazing pitcher with a two steamer to die for, not the mention the sinker you've been working on. Yes, I've seen you practicing on your own. Nori, you want to monopolize the mound just as much as they do. Don't let go of that feeling." You said with a bright smile.

Nori's eyes widened after he registered what you had just said.

"Nori!"

The sidearm pitcher turned to see Ono calling him over. He looked back towards you to see you nodding your head towards the catcher as if giving him consent. You didn't miss the small smile that graced his lips as he jogged off to finish warming up.

0_0_0_0

Seido was playing Yakushi High school on their turf. You were beyond excited, after all, Yakushi had many players they could boast about. Of course, you were most excited about stepping up to the plate against the infamous Sanada Shunpei.

You practically skipped towards the team's dugout, your excitement bubbling over the edge.

"You look happy." The captain stated while raising a brow.

"Course I'm happy! I get to hit Sanada's pitch! I'm beyond pleased." You declared after a court nod.

Miyuki chuckled somewhat.

"Stay focused out there." He said as he nodded towards the right field.

"Aye-Aye Captain." You stated with a mock salute before smirking.

Miyuki called the team in for the pre-game pep talk.

"Who are we?!" He called, the team circling him.

"Seido!" The team shouted in unison.

"Who's this game belong to!?" The captain demanded.

"Seido!" The team called.

"So let's get out there and claim it!" Miyuki said with a small smirk.

Cheers rose from each and every one before the team broke off and made their way towards the dugout. Because they were playing on Yakushi's turf, Seido took first bats.

You smiled as Kuramochi adjusted his helmet before slipping his batting gloves on. He grabbed a bat as Yakushi members filled the holes in the field. Your eyes slipped towards the mound, eyes glowing with interest as the pitcher stepped up.

Your eyes slid down his body, analyzing his form as he threw a couple practice.

"Are you checking out the opposition?"

"Hm?" You turned towards Nori only to catch his drift when he smirked.

You rose your brow at the sidearm pitcher before shrugging.

"I was checking out his form, but I mean, he isn't exactly bad looking either." You stated before leaning back into the bench.

"Good luck asking the Yakushi star out in that getup." Nori murmured quiet enough so that only you could hear.

You smirked before bumping shoulders with the sidearm pitcher.

"I don't need your luck."

You answered before going back to watching the pitcher.

0_0_0_0

Needless to say, Kuramochi managed to hit a single, right through the first and second basemen. You had cheered him off as he passed by the bench. You cheered on the second batter as well, but apparently the second basemen was quicker in fielding the ball, because not even Seido's cheetah could beat the double play he pulled off.

The cheering died down, the momentum shot.

"You got this Haruichi!" You called, excitement bubbling from inside.

The short, pinklet smiled timidly before stepping up to the plate, wooden bat on his shoulder. He hugged the plate, lifting his bat when he was comfortable. His head was turned towards Sanada, waiting for the pitch. You watched in anticipation as the Yakushi pitcher winded up. He let the ball screech down the lane and straight into the catcher's mit. Haruichi didn't even flinch as it passed by his shoulders, mere millimeters from skimming Seido's uniform.

"Ball." The umpire called.  
"That was one hell of a brush off pitch." You murmured, smirk in place.

"Kominato loves those inside pitches. His hugging the plate becomes quite the deception for other teams. Sanada knows that, and yet he still sent an inside pitch his way." Nori explained.

"Mh… I think he's just toying with our little pinklet." You stated.

"How so?"

You turned towards Kuramochi who had decided to plop himself on your other side.

"If Sanada knows that Haruichi loves inside pitches, why would he throw one?" You asked casually.

"Like you said, to brush him off?" Kuramochi said while quirking a brow.

"Mh… But if that was the case, why'd he throw it so high?" You asked casually.

Kuramochi turned back towards the pinklet in time to see him flinch somewhat, but hold back on a high pitch, just above the strike zone.

"Sanada is killing two birds with one stone. He's testing the umps strike zone, but he's also playing with Haruichi's. He knows that Haruichi loves inside pitches, but he also knows that if he sends him a cookie, he'll smash it. He's throwing high and inside to see if Haruichi wants to test the waters." You explained as the ump called the verdict.

"Strike!" His arm went up with the call.

You thought you saw the pinklet's jaw clench.

"In other words, Sanada is looking for easy strikes." Nori said as he watched.

"Among other things… Damn sneaky bastard." Kuramochi growled.

"Game's a game. If he can find the umps quirks, than he'll use them to his advantage." You said while shrugging.

"Why do you seem so nonchalant about it?" Kuramochi asked, getting quite annoyed and quick.

"Sanada has never played me, so he isn't quite sure where to throw the ball for me. His catcher is gonna pull the basic pitches against me. Y'know, study my quirks and all that."

"And this doesn't have you worried because?..." Nori asked while raising a brow.

"It's fun." You said with a smile.

Your eyes snapped back into play when you heard the unmistakable sound of the wooden bat making contact. Amazing contact. The ball soared passed the pitcher at raging speeds as Haruichi took off. The ball slammed right into the shortstop's awaiting glove.

"Batter's out! Change!" The ump called.

Cheers erupted from Yakushi's bench and crowd.

"Beautiful hit." You commented as Haruichi passed by.

"Nicer catch…" The first year murmured.

You smiled before ruffling your underclassmen's hair.

"You'll come up again, show 'em how a kominato does it." You said with a thumbs up before heading out to the field.

0_0_0_0

You stood in right field, bouncing on your toes as the first Yakushi player stepped up to the plate. You watched as Furuya winded up, lean figure stretching as his arms rose above his head before a screeching fast ball was sent towards Miyuki.

"Strike!" The ump yelled after Miyuki had wrapped his catcher's mitt around the ball.

He tossed the ball back to Furuya. Even from way out here, you thought you could see the remnants of a smirk as the catcher signed for the next pitch.

You yourself had a smile painted across your features as the game progressed. You couldn't help the childish sentence that kept running through your mind as the first batter struck out.

 _Baseball is so much fun._

0_0_0_0

"You like high pitches?" You asked as Miyuki passed you by.

"Why?" The catcher asked while raising a brow.

"Ump seems to like 'em." You stated with a small smirk.

Miyuki sighed as he grabbed his batting gloves and helmet.

"Tell me about it." The catcher stated while rolling his eyes.

"Go get 'em captain." You stated as he stepped out of the dugout.

You went back over to your bag to grab your other batting glove before putting your helmet on.

"I can still feel the excitement rolling off of you in waves." Nori stated while chuckling.

"I can't wait to hit his pitch." You stated as you clipped the strap to the helmet under your chin.

The sidearm pitcher shared your smile as you fixed your glove.

"Just refrain from any more reckless running and we should be fine."

You sighed, though the smile stayed.

"You mess up once and they never let it go."

"It only takes once." Nori said while raising a brow.

"Sorry, dad, I'll be more careful. Can I go now?" You teased before chuckling somewhat.

You turned towards the field when cheering erupted. Seido's first string catcher and captain had just smashed Sanada's pitch over the fence for a beautiful one-man homerun. You smirked as he rounded home, your hand out as he made his way towards the dugout, passing the practice circle for batters.

"So maybe the high ones aren't so bad." He said with a small smirk of his own. "Don't disappoint the crowd Aki." He called.

"I would never dream of it!" You called as Zono dropped his bat and made his way to first base.

After the homerun, Sanada seemed slightly shaken and had accidently walked the five-hole batter. A rueful smile made its way to his lips as you made your way to the plate. You could feel the slight frustration that the pitcher was trying to suppress. After an inning of giving no runs to the opposition, Seido's captain had come in and smashed the other team's momentum to oblivion and the score stood 1-0 for Seido. You stepped up to the plate, smile still painted across your features as you lifted the bat from where it rested on your shoulder.

 _Better get your act together._

You thought as you fell into your batting stance.

 _Because, I'm next._


	13. Chapter 13

**Oh My GOSH!**

 **I'm so sorry for the late chappie!**

 **see, I've started up school again so I have to juggle school, homework and work so I barely have time to write anymore.**

 **My apologies T_T**

 **Please leave me some reviews!**

 **thanks for reading!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 13:**

Your eyes lay on the ball that Sanada held, your bat ready and poised to be swung. The pitcher wound up as you bent down slightly, getting comfortable in your batting stance. You didn't hug the plate as much as the team's pinklet did, though you were quite close. You preferred the outside pitches, they always went off the bat's sweet spot.

The ball passed by your shoulder height, not your pitch, but definitely playing the umps eyes.

"Strike!" The ump yelled.

You rolled your shoulders before falling back into your stance. If Sanada wanted to play coy, than you could play coy too. You shifted your fingers down the bat somewhat, loosening your grip. Your eyes were locked on the baseball that Yakushi's ace held. They followed the ball as he winded up, arms going above his head.

You zeroed in on the ball heading towards the upper outside corner. You stepped in, bringing your bat around to make contact with the ball. It was in no way, a homerun, but Seido couldn't really complain. You dropped your bat, the sound drowned out by the cheers on the Seido bleachers, as you ran. Your legs carried you to first, your eyes scanning the coach over at three to see if you had the green light to take two.

You slowed to a jog after turning one. Zono was safe on three, the tag apparently being seconds off. You smiled, pleased with the contact you'd made. The cheering from the bench only managed to make your smile brighter.

"Way to go Aki!"

"What a slide Zono!"

"That was so close!"

You pressed the side of your foot against the bag, ready to lead with each pitch. That inning ended with Seido scoring three points.

0_0_0_0

Furuya was having an amazing game. The Seido rookie had managed to keep Yakushi scoreless, that meant even keep Todoroki from smacking the ball. You were up to bat the second time in the game. Fourth inning and you were starting it off. You adjusted your batting helmet before stepping up to the plate.

You took a deep breath before falling into your stance. You held your bat up, hovering a couple inches over your right shoulder. Your eyes zeroed in on the ball that Yakushi's ace was bringing over his head in his wind up.

You locked onto the first pitch. There was no way you were letting Sanada use the umps high strike zone to his advantage. The first pitch was always the nicest in the count anyways. You brought your arms across the plate, swinging hard as the pitch came in. The satisfying sound of the ball hitting the bat brought along the cheers of the crowd.

You dropped the bat, taking off towards the bag, only to stop abruptly in awe. Yakushi's second baseman was covered in dirt. The boy had made a beautiful diving catch and had cut the crowd's cheering off like the flip of a switch.

You sighed before making your way back to the plate to grab the bat. You shook your head as you made your way back to the dugout, bat in hand.

"Nice hit." Kuramochi commented.

"Nicer catch." You huffed.

0_0_0_0

Your eyes were trailing on the ball that was sailing towards right field. You pumped your leg, pushing yourself to get there, you needed to get there. The crowd shouted their encouragement from Seido's side as the Yakushi enthusiasts encouraged Todoroki to run. You grit your teeth as you pushed harder. The wall was coming closer and closer. The ball was going over.

 _No it's not!_

You mentally yelled, turning to jump and catch the ball before it sailed over the wall.

"Homerun!"

Dread set into the pit of your stomach. Your eyes widened. The ball had tapped the top of your glove. If only you had closed your glove, you could have snow coned it. You stumbled to the ground, the cheers that raced towards your ears from Yakushi's bench making reality all the more worse.

You stood, stumbling to look at the scoreboard above your head. You watched as the zero by Yakushi's name disappeared, only to be replaced by a one. You clenched your hand as Todoroki crossed the plate. His teammates welcomed him into the dugout with raised fists.

Your heart was heavy as your team's eyes all seemed to be pointed in your direction. You wanted to hide yourself. You wanted to leave. You didn't want all of this negative attention. You chewed on your lip as Miyuki called for the pitcher's attention. Your fist was still clenched as you started bouncing on your toes.

You were almost thankful that no ball came to you for the rest of the inning.

You sat in the dugout with a towel draped over your head, trying to cool down. Your hands were in your lap, and your eyes trailed the ground.

 _I had it… If I wasn't so short… If I'd waited a split second longer to jump… If I had squeezed the bloody glove shut! That's what they teach us day one of baseball! Damn it!_

You gasped when someone knocked their knee into yours, grabbing your attention.

"Did you see that? I was pretty lame, I struck out." Nori said with a soft chuckle.

You looked out, towards the game. Yakushi's ace had a smirk on his lips as Seido's next batter stepped up to the plate.

"You were pretty close out there." Nori continued.

You felt a thousand needles pierce you at the same time.

"You know Aki, we're not perfect. And, there's still plenty game left. Chin up." Nori said before leaning back with a smile.

Your eyes widened as you listened to the sidearm pitcher's words.

"Nori."

The both of you looked towards the coach, cocking your heads somewhat.

"You're going in next inning." Kataoka said without taking his eyes off the game.

Nori's eyes widened before a smile painted itself across his lips.

"Yes sir!" The sidearm pitcher practically shouted.

You couldn't help but smile at the pitcher's enthusiasm. He was right, the game wasn't over yet.

"You better have my back out there Aki!" Nori said as he jumped up and made his way towards Ono to warm his arm up.

"Course!" You called with a bright smile.

0_0_0_0

This was probably going to be your last at bat for the game. Your grip on the bat was strong as you stepped up to the plate. You took a deep breath in an attempt to dispel the anger that ate away at you. You really needed to get the homerun back. It was your fault that the team was tied with Yakushi, and there was no way in hell you were going to let it end that way.

You fell into your batting stance, your bat ready to be swung at any given split second. Your eyes locked on the baseball in Sanada's hands as it rose with his wind up. As the baseball left his fingers, you began your swing.

The crowd went wild as the pitch went off the bat. You dropped said bat and began sprinting towards first base as your ball soared towards center field.

"Two, two, two!" The first base coach yelled.

You curved your running slightly to take off towards second base smoother. As you neared the bag, more shouting became apparent.

"Down!" Someone, you distinctly picked out the third base coach's voice, screamed.

You dropped to slide into second base, sure that the play was going to be close.

Sure enough, the shortstop brought his glove down mere seconds after your foot had hit the bag. The glove slammed into the soft part of your stomach, causing breathing to be quite the feat. Your eyes widened before you doubled over, coughing.

"Aki!" You picked out Miyuki's voice, the captain already half way to charging the field.

"Daisuke!"

"Runner's out at two!" The base ump called.

What little breath you had regained in the process was cut short by the ump's call.

"Out?" You rasped.

While you may be biased, you were absolutely sure that you had made it to the bag before the play had. The crowd picked up your anger and started shouting.

"Common ump!"

"Out?!"

"Need a pair of glasses?!"

"Garbage call!"

You pushed yourself up, dusting off your pants.

Miyuki was beside you, eyes dancing over you to see if you'd injured yourself.

"I'm fine, he hit me in the stomach." You said with a weak smile.

You saw Miyuki send Yakushi's shortstop such a sharp glare that the boy actually shrank away. Kataoka tried to appeal the call, but the plate ump shook his head, agreeing with his partner's call.

"Damn." You grumbled as you continued to dust of your uniform.

It barely made a difference with the white uniform, though you did it anyways. Miyuki shook his head as the two of you made your way towards the dugout. The team were all wearing similar scowls as you put your helmet where it belonged and went to sit.

"Here."

You looked up to see Furuya holding a cup of water out to you.

You smiled softly before taking the cup from the usually quiet boy.

"Thank you." You said before bringing the cool drink to your lips, earning a nod from Seido's monster rookie.

"You were safe." Kuramochi stated from your left.

"By a mile." Nori agreed with a nod.

"We're all a little biased." You said while chuckling slightly. "But yea, I thought so too."

The team continued to grumble a little as the game started back up. You sighed heavily before finishing the rest of the water that Furuya had so generously gotten for you.

0_0_0_0

Seido had managed to get a couple more hits after that, but Yakushi's solid defense was too hard to breach, and not a single point passed that plate. The game unfortunately ended in a tie, dissatisfying both teams.

You were packing up your stuff, one of the last few to leave, when someone startled you.

"How's your stomach?"

You turned to see your captain leaning against the exit to the dugout.

"It's fine." You stated with a nonchalant shrug.

The captain sighed, pushing off the wall as you passed by him.

"We may have tied, but you don't have to be so upset." You stated as you switched the shoulder your equipment bag was resting on.

"Are you satisfied with the outcome?" Miyuki asked, not missing a beat.

Your jaw set before you shook your head.

"The team needs more practice. We need to beat pitchers like Sanada, even pitchers that are better than Sanada, if we want to go to nationals." The first string catcher stated with a heavy sigh.

"You're right." You murmured. "I need to work on the fundamentals too… Maybe I'll go for a jog when we get home."

Miyuki stopped walking, causing you to slow before stopping a couple paces ahead and turn back.

"What's wrong?" You asked with a slight cock of your head.

"If you work yourself too hard, you'll get sick." The captain stated.

"Are you worrying about my health captain?" You asked with a slight smirk.

"I worry about the team. We're not at 100 percent unless the whole team is." Miyuki said casually.

"That was deep." You said, poking fun at the first string catcher.

Miyuki casted a side long glance at you before he nodded towards the bus.

"Get on the bus." Said as he took your bag from you and headed to the side of the bus to pack them away.

"Thanks." You called before bounding up the steps to the bus.

The aura slapped you across the face as you boarded the bus. The whole team looked ticked. You glanced around before you found Nori gazing outside of the window, a scowl on his face. You made your way down the bus isle before plopping yourself down beside the sidearm pitcher.

"Great pitching today." You greeted with a smile.

"Mh… Thanks I guess." Nori murmured.

"Alrighty, what's up Mr. Kill Joy?" You asked, knocking Nori's shoulder somewhat.

"I'm not pleased with the game's outcome." The sidearm pitcher admitted.

"Join the club." You stated before shrugging.

"Ya, but at least you hit…" Nori grumbled.

"Please! If you weren't here, Yakushi woulda racked up the points. It's because you were here that we were able to keep them at bay." You stated before nodding.

"He's right Nori. Your pitching was solid."

The sidearm pitcher glanced towards Miyuki as he sat next to Kuramochi.

"You threw everything I asked for perfectly. Couldn't have asked for any better." The catcher said with a nod.

Nori smiled softly and turned away as the bus started.

"See, you were amazing." You stated with a grin.

"Not as amazing as the face you made when that second hit you had was caught." Nori said before chuckling.

"Huh?!" You demanded.

"The way your face scrunched up in annoyance but then awe was hilarious." The sidearm stated as he laughed.

"What do you mean!?" You demanded.

"I hit the ball! Oh shit… Well shit… that was an amazing catch… I can't be angry… but I sort of can… I'm so confused." Nori mocked you before smirked.

"Rude!" You huffed before turning away from the sidearm pitcher with a pout.

The sidearm pitcher continued to chuckle at the sight, the bus making its way towards the Seido grounds.


	14. Chapter 14

**You asked for more Mei, and here it is.**

 **I have finished this chapter early so that I can actually post it come now**

 **Thanks to those of you who keep sending me your reviews full of encouragement.**

 **Keep it up, it keeps me wanting to write for you guys.**

 **Thanks so much for reading!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 14:**

"Fine, fine." You stated while huffing.

"What, it's tradition [your name]!" Mei stated before pouting.

"I get it Mei, sheesh!" You said before chuckling lightly.

"You can get away from Seido for a bit to, your old man would like the visit." Mei stated.

"I got it, we can go together."

The blond pitcher pumped his fist at his win.

"See you tomorrow [Your name]."

0_0_0_0

That's how you ended up on the train home with the ever so energetic Inashiro ace. You would never tell him that you had asked for the time off long before he had even asked you to go with him. Your hometown had a small fair every year and the two of you had always gone together. From the small market to the inflatables, the two of you had so many memories from the town fair, there was no way you'd pass up the tradition.

"[Your name], you're going to put a dress on right? Run for Ms Town Princess?" The blonde stated while raising a brow.

"I don't need a dress to say that I'm the town princess, come now Mei." You stated while raising a brow.

"True enough." The southpaw stated casually as the two of you debarked the train.

The two of you made your way towards home, bags in toe as you chattered about nothing much. Mid conversation, your phone went off, grabbing your attention. You continued listening to Mei as he boasted about one of his games as you opened the message.

'Oi, you skippin' out on practice Slugger?'

You had to chuckle at the captain's message.

'Town fair.'

Was all you sent to the catcher before catching Mei's quizzical look.

"Miyuki." You stated with a shrug.

"Why is he texting you?" Mei asked while raising a brow.

'We have a town fair?' The captain's next messaged read.

"He's demanding to know why I'm skipping practice." You stated as you responded to the text.

'No you dunce, my local town's fair is this weekend.'

"Tell him that you'd rather spend time with me." Mei grumbled.

'Dunce, come now… That isn't what you really think of me is it?'

You snorted as Miyuki tried to make you feel guilty.

'Where is the lie?'

"Your house is right around the corner…" Mei led off.

You looked up, raising a brow in Mei's direction.

"Are you jealous?"

"Of?" Mei countered while narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing. Common then." You stated before grabbing Mei's hand and tugging him to run with you. "Let's surprise my dad!" You said with a bright smile.

0_0_0_0

You were in your room putting your clothes away while Mei lounged on your bed. You hummed lightly as you pulled out some clutter you'd shoved in your bag to get out of your dorm room. Your phone blinked with an unread message, causing you to remember you had been speaking to Seido's captain. Turning the screen on, you had to stifle a laugh at the three unread messages. Once you unlocked the screen, you realized that two were from Miyuki and one of them was from Nori. Playing a little favorite's game, you opened up Nori's message first.

'Have fun at your town's fair. Bring me back some exotic foods.'

You sighed at Nori's joke. The sidearm pitcher had jumped on the bandwagon and joined Miyuki in joking about how far you were from Seido.

'Keep it up and I won't bring you anything.'

You sent before opening Miyuki's texts.

'Rude.'

'Fine, ignored your amazing captain.'

You snorted before answering.

'I got places to be captain, I'll see you when I get back. Don't miss me too much.'

You jumped when Mei snatched your phone from you. You brought your eyes up to see the small scowl on the Inashiro ace's face.

"What?" You asked while raising a brow.

"Detach for a day, it won't kill you." Mei stated casually.

"Sorry dad, it won't happen again." You stated with a nod.

"Good." Mei said with a nod of his own before heading towards your bed to plug your phone in.

You chuckled before pulling your closet open. You sifted through your wardrobe before sighing.

"I donno what to wear…" You murmured.

"You look fine in anything, just choose one." Mei said while shrugging.

"You're no help…" You grumbled.

"This one then." Mei said, sticking his hand into your closet and grabbing the first hanger his fingers wrapped around.

You were slightly miffed until your eyes landed on the dress that your brother had pulled out.

"Oh my gosh! You're a genius." You stated before grabbing the hanger.

"I mean, I try." Mei said with a shrug.

The dress that the Inashiro ace had pulled out was one of your simpler summer dresses, one you hadn't seen in quite a while; then again, you hadn't needed a dress for quite a while now.

Pastel colored flowers were splashed across the white and yellow background. You danced around excitedly before pulling the door open and rushing to the washroom.

"I'll be right back!" You called before shutting the bathroom door behind you.

You quickly shimmied out of your sweatpants and t-shirt, quickly undoing the wrapping around your chest, sighing happily at the freedom. You grabbed the bra you had brought to the bathroom with you, clipping it behind your back before taking the dress off of the hanger. You brought the straps up, letting them caress your shoulders gently before reaching for the zipper in the back. You scowled at the mere audacity it had in not letting you reach it. Sighing heavily, you grabbed your dirty clothes before heading towards your room.

"Help me…." You murmured.

Mei looked up with a silent question before you turned your back towards him. You heard him laugh before getting up and making his way towards you.

"Hold your hair up so I don't get it stuck in the zipper by accident." The blond stated as his fingers wrapped around the zipper at the base of the trail.

"Kay." You chirped before bringing the short strands up and out of Mei's way.

Once Mei had brought the zipper up, you spun around, the bottom of your dress flying with the wind.

"How's it look?" You asked with a bright smile.

"Man… I'm gonna have to plat security while we're at the fair… again…" Mei murmured with a long sigh.

0_0_0_0

Both you and Mei made your ways through the small street fair, smiles in place as you spoke with some of the neighbors from your street and some of the street vendors.

You managed to grab some nonperishable goods for Nori and actually bought something for Miyuki as well. While Mei wasn't pleased that you were spending all your money on others, you couldn't have been happier. For some reason, buying things for others, especially those you were close to, made you much happier than buying things for yourself. You found it weird, but shrugged the thought away.

"Oh! Cotton candy!" You called excitedly, your eyes brightening up along with a smile painting itself across your lips.

Mei's sky blue eyes followed your gaze to the cotton candy, a small smile playing on his lips as you guys made your way towards the stand.

"Do you actually need the sugar?" The blonde asked while raising a brow.

"I have to eat healthy while I'm at Seido, one day treating myself won't kill me. You either Mr. Ace." You stated as you pointed towards a flavor.

"Coming right up." The vendor smiled happily before heading to get you what you had pointed out.

"Grab me something, I just gotta use the washroom. Wait for me by our usual spot." Mei stated, slipping five bucks into your pocket before leaving.

"Wait! Mei! I don't need the- Arg! Fine." You huffed as you pointed out another cotton candy bag for your brother.

You paid the vendor with Mei's money before taking the bags with a thank you. The vendor waved as you left before focusing on his next customer. You hummed happily as you ripped open your bag of cotton candy as you walked towards your meeting place with Mei. You plopped the sweet treat into your mouth, loving the way it practically dissolved as soon as it touched your tongue.

You leant up against the small chalet, waiting for Mei to show up. You were tempted to start on the blonde's cotton candy, just for the hell of it, but you managed to hold yourself back.

"Woa!"

You glanced over to see a group of teens staring at you. Your first reaction was to wipe at your face, fearful of having drawn their attention because you had food on your face. Your other hand clutched at the two bags of cotton candy you had purchased.

Your eyes flickered around the group that was enclosing around you.

"What's a babe like you doing alone?"

You almost gagged at the guy's audacity to use that line.

"Not waiting for you." You murmured flippantly before turning away.

"Don't be that way."

The boy reached out towards you, trying to brush the hair out of your face.

"My suggestion is that you take a step back. I might look calm, but I seriously don't take lightly to my sister getting hit on by people of your caliber."

You glanced towards the voice, only to smile as Mei came out of the washroom, paper towel in hand as he dried his hands.

"Hey man, we aren't doing anything wrong." One of the boys stated before a chorus of agreement followed.

"That's nice." Mei drawled as you made your way around the boys and towards what you felt as more of a safer place.

"Whatever."

The boys were on their way, not wanting to start anything.

"Oh, my hero." You stated dramatically before smiling.

Mei turned a cold gaze towards you, stopping your smile.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings." The Inashiro ace stated.

You frowned before nodding in agreement.

"You're right. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" You asked before holding up his bag of cotton candy.

Mei sighed heavily before plucking the treat from your fingers.

"Do you think he knew what you were saying back there? You used such good English." You joked.

"I'm pretty sure they got it." The blonde said before ripping his bag open. "Where's my change?" He then inquired.

"You paid for mine too." You stated before stealing a piece of his cotton candy.

"And why is that?" The blonde asked while raising a brow.

"You know I hate it when you hand me money, so, I spent it all." You stated with a nod.

Mei sighed heavily before taking a bite of his cotton candy.

"You're eating it wrong." You stated while shaking your head.

"And you don't watch your surroundings, guess we both have faults." The Inshiro ace stated before taking another bite.

"I said sorry." You stated before bumping shoulders with the ace. "And I really appreciate your help." You added.

"Yea…" Mei murmured as he continued to eat his sweet treat.

"You're the besssst." You drawled before smiling.

"Why're you buttering me up?" The Inashiro ace demanded while raising a brow.

"Cause I actually mean it, but also-" You paused before smirking. "I'm taking another piece." You stated before plucking some of Mei's cotton candy from his bag and bouncing ahead of him a couple of paces as he tried to stop you.

You smirked as you put the treat into your mouth, your lips stained blue because of said treat.

"Mmmmm, so good." You stated before laughing at Mei's pout.

"You suck." The southpaw grumbled.

"You love me." You stated while laughing.

Mei turned away, pout still in place. You smiled as the two of you continued to make your way down the tiny streets of your hometown. Even with the stupidity involved in your evening, you were glad you were able to take some time off to spend with your brother and best friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**I know this is late.**

 **I'm sorry**

 **School, work and sports... They've been a lot to juggle.**

 **I'm trying to get these out for Wednesday, but sometimes life catches up with me and I cant.**

 **I hope you understand.**

 **Please send me a review.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 15:**

You had thoroughly enjoyed your weekend away from Seido and dressing and acting as someone that was almost on the opposite end of yourself. No, that was wrong. You were still you, you just… merely dressed differently than when you were at home. The end of the weekend not only meant saying bye to Mei but also to the wardrobe of girl's attire that flooded your closet and dressers. After the festival, you had hung your dress up with a fleeting glance to which Mei had found fairly entertaining.

You were just walking back onto Seido's grounds when Nori startled you.

"I told you I was going to meet you at the gate…" He stated while raising a brow.

"I know! But you didn't have to like… hide in the shadows!" You stated, your cheeks darkening embarrassment.

Nori chuckled slightly at your flustered stated before falling into step beside you. He silently took one of your bags from you, to which you smiled thankfully for.

"So, whatcha get me?" He asked while knocking shoulders with you.

You casted as side long glace towards the sidearm pitcher.

"And here I was thinking you were excited to see me back." You mumbled with a pout.

"I'm happy to see what you brought me." Nori offered with a smirk.

"Sometimes you're worse than Miyuki." You grumbled while rolling your eyes.

"I donno if that's a compliment or not." Nori stated with a shrug.

"Definitely not." You stated with a huff.

"Oh, I'm wounded."

You glanced to your other side to see Miyuki with a crooked smirk. You rolled your eyes yet again. How long had you been here, thirty seconds?

"The second demon isn't tailing you today?" You asked while cocking a brow.

"I think he's working on some swings with Kominato." Miyuki stated while shrugging.

"Is there any reason you're annoying me just as I walk in, captain?" you asked casually.

"Well, you did skip practice this whole weekend." Miyuki stated while raising a brow.

"I had permission!" You stated heatedly.

"Not mine." Miyuki's smirk grew.

"You're so full of yourself!" You grumbled.

"You're so kind." The captain stated while laughing.

"Boys…" You murmured with a roll of your eyes, even causing the sidearm pitcher to laugh out loud.

"Here." You stated as you shoved a box of goodies against the captain's chest.

"Are you trying to bribe me, Slugger?" The captain asked in fake astonishment.

"Is it working?" You asked with your own smirk.

"Maybe." Miyuki stated before turning his back to you and beginning to walk away.

The captain raised the box above his head before calling out to you.

"Thanks."

You smiled before continuing on your way with Nori. The side arm pitcher waited as you pulled your dorm room keys out of your pocket and unlocked the door. You threw said door open before dropping the bag you were holding by your desk and flopping on the bed. You bounced off the mattress a little before settling.

"Tired already?" Nori asked while raising a brow.

"Mei's a lot of work." You huffed before laughing lightly.

The side arm pitcher chuckled a bit as well.

"How was the trip back from home?"

"Was alright, I got a nice long nap on the train, drowned out people while I slept with my music and ignored Miyuki's persistent texts about how I'm a horrible team player and that skipping practice is grounds for a benched game." You stated flippantly.

Nori had a smirk on his lips as he sat next to you on your bed. He'd set the bag he'd taken from you next to the one you had dropped.

"How was practice?" You asked, flipping over so that you were on your back and could see Nori while he spoke.

"Eventful actually. Miyuki asked to catch a couple of my pitches, which is different from usual." The sidearm pitcher relayed.

"Maybe he's realized how amazing you are." You offered.

"Are you trying to butter my ego up?"

You shrugged with an innocent smile.

Nori rolled his eyes, though he had a smile painted across his lips.

"Let's watch a movie." He suggested, making his way over to your desk to grab your laptop.

"I'll let you chose this time." You joked with a smile.

0_0_0_0

Class had you bored out of your mind, not to mention that Satan himself sat in front of you. You sighed as the teacher droned on, grateful when lunch finally rolled around. You pushed yourself up with lightning like speed, stretching your arms above your head.

"What's got you so excited, Aki?" Kuramochi asked as he made his way towards Miyuki's desk.

The captain had a stats book laying before him, numbers reflecting in the lenses as he studied the team's strengths and weaknesses.

"I'm starving." You stated with a nod.

"We'll head to the caf in a bit, I have something I want to run by Miyuki first." The shortstop stated as he sat in the seat in front of Miyuki's desk.

"See you in a bit." You stated with a smile and a wave before making your way out of the classroom.

Seido's hallways were full of chattering groups of boys and girls alike. You smiled as some people waved, exchanging quick hello's when you figured it to be necessary. You were making your way through the exit doors and down the small way to the baseball team's caf when you were suddenly yanked off your feet by the collar of your shirt. The exchange was rough, pulling slight coughing from the discomfort.

"Aw, I'm sorry big guy, did that hurt?" Someone sneered.

The first thing that ran through your mind was the nickname that you were called.

 _Big guy?..._

You looked up to see a gang of fairly unhappy looking seniors. They weren't from the baseball team that much you could tell. Sawamura had shown you massive amounts of pictures of the seniors he had played with last year. A lot of admiration showed when he spoke of the team's previous catcher.

You went to push yourself up off the ground when you were roughly put right back to where you have started.

"Please don't move on our account." Another of the boys stated with a cold glare.

"Can I help you?" You snapped, annoyance clouding your gaze.

One of the boys chuckled darkly while another turned towards the one next to them.

"He wants to know if he can help us."

They all sort of chuckled at your expense. Your gaze was cold as you pushed yourself to your feet for a second time, dodging the shove from behind. You gaze flickered to your knee, a slight pang of pang flaring from the way you'd landed on it in your quick movement to dodge.

Another one of the boys took another jab at you, though you easily knocked away he's sloppy attempt.

"Mind telling me why it is that you're ganging up on me?"

"Like you don't know." The one in the middle growled.

You gave him a blank stare, silently stated that you clearly had no clue.

"The fact that you don't know only pisses me off more!" He snapped before lunging towards you.

Your eyes widened as you sidestepped the punch heading for your right cheek, only to double over from a punch to the stomach. You'd accidentally taken your attention off of the boy's cronies.

 _Damn._

You clenched your teeth, forcing yourself up, even with the oxygen having left your lungs. You blinked rapidly as they continued to send jabs your way. You were taking quick breaths when someone's fist clipped the corner of your lips.

"She broke up with me because of you." The boy growled angrily.

You felt the split in your lips and your eyes narrowed.

"I've no idea why she'd dump such a charming guy like you." You muttered, sarcasm strongly applied.

The boy clenched his teeth.

"The new baseball team rising star. Fuck you!" He snapped.  
"She dumped you cause you're a piece of shit." You growled as you shoved the boy back.

Things got heated and the next thing you knew, you heard your name being called.

"Aki?"

You were panting as the guys that surrounded you went stock still.

"Shit."

"That's the captain…"

"Let's book it."

"Damn."

If looks could kill.

Before Miyuki had even turned the corner, the boys sprinted passed him and as far away as they possibly could.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki and Kuramochi both shared their opinions on things that the team needed to work on. The batting line up was definitely something at the top of their priorities. Not the order of the lineup per say, but they needed the team to start hitting. Most of their games usually came down to a pitcher's match, and that put a lot more pressure than necessary on the team's pitcher's shoulders for no reason. The team needed to start stepping up to the plate with more confidence.

After both the catcher and shortstop had thrown ideas back and forth, they'd get Zono's opinion later, they decided to pack up the stats and head towards the cafeteria, where Kuramochi had promised to meet up with Aki. To both their surprise, Aki was nowhere to be found in overly loud cafeteria. The shortstop and catcher shared a look before making their way towards the food line. Once they had gotten their trays of food, they made their way towards where Nori was sitting.

The sidearm pitcher was working on some homework while he snacked on the items that dotted his tray.

"Hey Nori." Kuramochi greeted as he sat down to eat.

"Hey guys, what's up?" The pitcher asked, looking up with a small, shy smile.

"Where'd Aki head off to?" Miyuki asked as he set his tray next to Kuramochi's and sat across from Nori.

The sidearm pitcher cocked his head somewhat.

"He hasn't made it to the caf yet, I figured he was with you." Miyuki's eyes drifted towards the caf's entrance before he brought food to his mouth.

"He left way before we did and said he was coming here." Kurmaochi stated before shoving his own food in his mouth.

"Maybe he got stuck in a conversation with one of our flamboyant juniors." Miyuki stated before chuckling.

"Mh, Sawamura and his gang are sitting over there." Nori said before nodding towards Sawamura and his gang.

Sure enough, seconds later Sawamura was yelling about something while Haruichi tried to calm him down.

In the next instant, Kuramochi gasped dramatically, causing sidearm pitcher to jump.

"What if he's getting a confession?!" The shortstop demanded angrily.

"So what if he is?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"That's unforgivable! He can't get a girlfriend before I do!" Kuramochi stated heatedly.

"There are rules now?" Nori sighed heavily, causing Miyuki to laugh.

"No, no. I can't accept this! It's enough to kill a guy's appetite! We're going to find him. When I do, I'm gonna pull my worst wrestling move on him." A dark look crossed over the shortstop's face causing Nori to shiver.

Miyuki sighed before taking another bite.

"Fine. But you have to buy me a drink from the vending machine." Miyuki drawled.

Kuramochi wasn't listening to him anymore, the shortstop had instead taken it upon himself to stomp out of the caf and start calling out Aki's name in an attempt to ruin a confession that probably wasn't happening.

Miyuki sighed heavily before bidding Nori a farewell and following after his vice-captain. Eventually, he too, joined in in calling out to their fellow baseball player.

The two searched more common areas, calling out to the new team's slugger, only managing to draw the attention of people who gave them strange looks. Kuramochi had a look between evil and angry written across his features as he called out to Aki.

Miyuki was the definition of nonchalance, his hands in his pockets as his eyes roamed the campus in search for the classmate that had promised to eat lunch with him and the angry vice-captain.

The nonchalance melted away when four boys sprinted passed him looking slightly tattered, replaced with a sped up heart rate and worry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh god this is so so late...**

 **Yea... School and work. I'm sorry.**

 **I'm thinking of pushing publish dates to the weekends cause I'm never getting them to you on the promised Wednesdays anyways.**

 **I apologise!**

 **I also must say, Mimi, I can't respond to your message because Fanfic wont let me. Allow me to say that I don't think I can express how happy it made me that you took time out of your day to not only read my fic but also send me a message. It is totally appreciated.**

 **Thank you to all my reviewers, you guys keep me motivated to get these chapters out.**

 **This fic has been quite the challenge. Unlike the other fics where I would sometimes write two or three chapters at a time, for this one, I have to take my time and sometimes the story doesnt always come naturally.**

 **I want you guys to really enjoy this fic, So I'm asking for your input. I want to know the type of scenes you want to see. Do you want to see more of a certain character, less of another? Do you want a certain scene to happen? Let me know, and if it fits in with my story I will make a valiant** **effort to give you what you want.**

 **Thank you so much for reading,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 16:**

Miyuki's eyes followed after the boys before he took off towards where they were running from.

"Huh, Miyuki?" He heard his vice-captain call out.

Miyuki didn't care to explain, he turned the corner to find what he had desperately hoped against. Aki was leaning up against the school's brick wall, panting somewhat. Her clothes were tattered, speaking volumes about what had just happened. The captain didn't miss a beat, he bent down to her level, reached out, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look up.

A gasp of surprise left her lips as he did so, but Miyuki couldn't find it in himself to care. His gaze narrowed as her took in her disheveled and sweat slicked hair. His lips thinned at the cup that graced her lips, and the bruise that was beginning to show on her cheek.

The captain was on his feet again, ready to storm out of the small alleyway. He was vaguely aware of Kuramochi's presence as Aki grabbed his arm.

"Let go." The captain said darkly.

"Miyuki, I'm fine." She murmured.

"You're not fine. What the fuck just happened?!" Kurmaochi asked, his mind in overdrive.

"Let go of me, Aki." Miyuki repeated, though he didn't yank his arm away from her gentle grasp.

"Look at me Miyuki, I'm ok." She stated.

The captain glanced back to see a small smile.

"Why would you protect them?" Miyuki demanded, his caramel eyes swirling with anger.

"I'm not… I'm protecting someone much more important to me." Aki replied while smiling.

0_0_0_0

You were definitely happy to hear Miyuki calling your name. It wasn't as if you couldn't take care of yourself, but you definitely weren't made for fist fights. Your head was pounding from the punch, and adrenaline was pumping through your veins alongside the blood.

As soon as the four idiots had taken off, the adrenaline stopped and your legs become about the same as jelly. You staggered towards the brick wall, welcoming its embrace as your back hit it. You slid down until the grown was holding you up. You weren't weak, but in a group fight, you were definitely at a disadvantage. Everything hurt. You let your eyes fall shut, exhaustion quick to replace the adrenaline you had welcomed before.

Your eyes snapped open when someone grabbed your chin, your muscles tensed as you half expected the boys to return and attempt round two. You definitely weren't ready for that. When they met the worry in Miyuki's eyes, you managed to relax a fraction.

The feeling lasted all of two seconds as the captain's worry quickly molded into anger in front of your eyes. You were vaguely aware of your vice-captain in the background, but you couldn't be bothered to care as Miyuki pushed himself to his feet and turned away from you.

You reached out towards him, you had too. You didn't have much energy left, and you were pretty damn sure that if Miyuki really wanted to leave, nothing you did about it would stop him, but you still reached out. You fingers grasped his wrist gentle before you opened your mouth to speak.

"Let go." Miyuki stated monotonously before you could even get a word out.

"Miyuki, I'm fine." You stated, forcing a smile to your lips.

The action only reminded you of the cut on your lip. Said cut burned at your attempt towards a carefree smile.

"You're not fine. What the fuck just happened?!" You finally managed to hear Kuramochi, but even then, you left him unanswered.

"Let go of me, Aki." Your captain demanded.

Anxiety rose in your chest as you desperately thought of a way to keep your captain from going after the four boys that had idiotically attacked you.

"Look at me Miyuki, I'm ok."

"Why would you protect them?" Miyuki demanded, anger dripping from his words.

You were slightly taken aback from your captains words. You weren't protecting them, not at all. Miyuki must know that if he got into a fight, it could heed his future. Not only would it merit a possible suspension, it could erase the chance of a scholarship, and there was no way you were going to be the reason this boy wouldn't make it to the big leagues. He was too good to get overpassed because of the idiots that you had stumbled upon.

"I'm not… I'm protecting someone much more important to me." You replied with a smile.

The silence that followed was starting to suffocate you. Kuramochi's eyes were narrowed as he watched your exchange before he turned away. You let your grip fall, the action of holding your arm up getting to be a little too exerting.

Your eyes rested on Miyuki's back, waiting for his answer. Eventually, the captain sighed heavily before tunring towards you and crouching down once more.

"Kuramochi, could you grab some ice?"

The vice-captain shifted on his heels before agreeing and heading back towards the cafeteria. You leant your head back against the brick wall as Miyuki continued to scan your physique.

"What the hell happened?" He murmured.

You sighed again, only managing to irk the captain further.

"Tell me what happened, [your name]."

You opened your eyes as Miyuki used your name.

"Guys suck." You stated casually.

It was silent for a couple of seconds before Miyuki blinked behind his lenses.

"Huh?..." He demanded.

"Apparently," You started. "The guy's girlfriend dumped him."

"I wonder why?" Miyuki stated while rolling his eyes. "He's so charming." The catcher grumbled.

"Oh, I said the same thing. I think that's what got me punched." You said with a small smile.

"Don't be proud idiot." Miyuki stated while flicking your forehead.

"Don't you think I've been abused enough for today, captain?" You murmured while rubbing your forehead.

"So, you provoked them?"

"Give me a little credit captain." You stated.

Miyuki rose a brow, indicating that you should elaborate.

"The guy's girlfriend? Yea… Apparently she dumped him because she's started liking someone else…" You murmured, trailing off.

Miyuki blinked once, twice, three times before he actually laughed.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Don't laugh at me." You stated with a pout.

"But you? What does she even see?" The captain asked with a smirk.

"Wow. You're so kind." You grumbled unhappily.

Kuramochi turned the corner with an icepack wrapped in paper towel. Behind him was an obviously anxious and worried sidearm pitcher.

"Nori, I'm fine." You stated while smiling gently.

"You don't look fine…" The sidearm pitcher stated as he took the icepack out of Kuramochi's hands without asking.

He pressed the icepack to your cheek, pulling it away as you winced.

"Sorry." He murmured as he pressed it to your cheek a little more gingerly this time.

Miyuki watched the exchange between the two of your silently. You continued to tell the sidearm pitcher that you were fine. Eventually, you managed to take the ice away from him and keep it pressed to your cheek on your own. You took Nori's hand, allowing him to pull you to your feet.

"Let's get you cleaned up." The sidearm pitcher murmured.

You were grateful that he let you lean into him somewhat. As you walked towards the washroom, you paused somewhat, causing Nori to pause as well.

"Thanks for your help, you two." You stated, turning back towards your captain and vice-captain. "I appreciate it."

After that, you let Nori help you towards the washroom where you were able to wash away the blood to reveal that the cut on your lip wasn't all that bad. It stung but it was tolerable. The mirrors also allowed you to see the bruises that were becoming more and more pronounced as time passed.

"Damn…" You murmured with a sigh.

"No kidding. What happened?" Nori asked as you poked at your cheek and winced.

"Some guy is really pissed that his girlfriend… well I suppose now his ex-girlfriend, broke up with him because she has a crush on me." You stated with a huff.

"You've got to be kidding me." Nori stated while raising a brow.

"I got my butt handed to me by a guy and his buddies cause of a girl." You sighed dramatically. "What has this world come to?"

"You seem to be taking it well…" The sidearm pitcher murmured, slight confusion lighting up his features.

"Mh… What can I do? Getting pissed about it won't change the fact that my face is bruising and that my lip is cut." You stated with a shrug.

"The coach is gonna ask what happened." Nori stated.

"Unless Miyuki or Kuramochi says anything, I'll tell him I got hurt in my personal training." You said with a nod.

"Why lie?" The sidearm pitcher asked while raising a brow.

"Why blow it out of proportion?" You countered.

"You could get them suspended or expelled." Nori pushed.

"Exactly. The guy just lost his cool. I'm not dead or dying, just in a little pain. I can let it go." You explained.

"I don't understand you." The sidearm pitcher sighed heavily.

"Most don't." You stated with a shrug.

You turned away from the mirror, satisfied with the slight fix up job you had done. A little makeup and the bruise was gone. You smiled at Nori, the cut becoming more prominent.

"Makeup is scary." Nori murmured while shaking his head. "How are you going to cover up the cut on your lip?"

"I'm not. If people ask, I'll worry about it then." You said with a shrug.

"At least you have class with Kuramochi and Miyuki… Don't get yourself hurt…" the sidearm pitcher huffed.

"Are you worried about me, Nori?" You teased.

"If the roles were reversed, would you be?" The sidearm pitcher asked.

You cocked your head to the side before responding.

"Yea, I would." You said while smiling. "Thanks."

"I'll see you after class." Nori said as the bell rang. "Get going before you're late." He added before turning and leaving the washroom.

You were quick to follow and head down the hallway towards your class. You quickly took your seat behind Miyuki before the teacher walked in. The catcher glanced back at you, his eyes asking you the same silent question Kuramochi was.

 _Are you ok?_

You smiled at the both of them. Kuramochi turned towards the front as the teacher began to speak, but Miyuki's gaze lingered.

"I promise, I'm fine." You murmured, loud enough for the catcher to hear but not so much so that it disturbed the lesson.

Eventually, the captain returned his attention to the teacher, allowing you to relax somewhat. You pulled your books out and began to take notes as the teacher spoke.

0_0_0_0

When class finished, you packed your bag before shouldering it. Miyuki was leaning against his desk, waiting for something.

"What's up?" You asked as you zipped your bag up.

"Waiting for my prone to danger teammate to finish packing his bag. Let's go." He nodded towards the door.

You cocked your head before smiling.

"What do you think we're doing in practice today?" You asked, excitement filling your voice.

"I'm probably working with the pitchers, you'll probably be working in the outfield." The catcher stated offhandedly as the two of you left the classroom.

 _Thanks for caring._

You thought as the two of you made your way towards the field. You raised your arms above your head, stretching them out to get rid of the stiff feeling.

"Ugh, I'm sore." You murmured unhappily.

"Side effect of getting into a fist fight Mr. Steal Your Girl." The captain stated while shaking his head.

You gasped before turning towards him.

"For your information, I hurt myself while training." You stated.

The captain met your gaze, an analytical light to them.

"Right…" He murmured after a short silence.

"Kuramochi knows that too, right?..." You murmured.

"He doesn't get involved in other's business unless he really has to." Miyuki stated.

"Thanks for today." You stated after a bout of silence.

Miyuki stayed silent, causing you to glance towards him.

"If it happens again, there won't be any more peace flags." The captain promised.

His tone actually scared you for a couple of seconds.

"Right… Uhm…" You murmured nervously.

You began to chew on your lip.

"Relax… I won't let it happen again. See you at practice, Slugger." Miyuki stated, flashing you a grin as you stopped by your dorm room.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know its been excuse after excuse and I'm really sorry.**

 **I have been so busy with work and college. (48 page report last week hahahaa...)**

 **On another note,**

 **after I've managed to finish this fic I want your opinion on what to write next.**

 **I've got a couple ideas,**

 **as you know, I have my MiyuSawa series**

 **1) My first idea would be to write a prequel to the second one (The one where Sawamura and Miyuki are in their late 20s with Clara). This Prequel would include the two of them in college.**

 **2)My second idea is to write Clara in high school, including children from other past mentioned couples (aka Mei and Ericka, Ryosuke and Cassy, Haruichi and Kuramochi) This would be the third fic to the series**

 **3)My third idea is to write a Ryosuke x Kuramochi cause Yes I ship that too. I kinda started fiddling with that idea and should be fun.**

 **4)I've kinda fallen in love with Katsuki and Izuku (Kacchan x Deku) but I haven't figured out where to go with that so... IDK the other three are much more advanced ideas.**

 **You guys should send me reviews and also include the next fic you'd like to read.**

 **I want to know so I'll be keeping a tally.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 17**

Practice had gone smoothly. You had a feeling the coach bought about zero percent of the elaborate tale you had put together to hide what had really happened this afternoon. Your teammates didn't really bother you, except for Sawamura of course.

The energetic brunet fretted over you for what felt like the entirety of the practice. You were constantly telling him you were fine but apparently your words didn't really matter. Sawamura only actually stopped pestering about the cut on your lip when Miyuki called him over for some bullpen practice. With the pitcher out of your hair, you were able to relax as you worked on your outfield drills.

Now, after showering and relaxing in your room, you allowed yourself to wallow somewhat in the pain your body was in. Practice, although not more exerting than normal, seemed to only make the pain worse. You groaned gently as you stretched in your bed. Miyuki's words floated back to you, causing you to pause mid-stretch.

 _If it happens again, there won't be any more peace flags._

You shifted so that you were on your back and staring up at the empty bunk above you. Did Miyuki plan on lashing out at anyone that threatened the team? He couldn't possibly shoulder the burden of protecting everyone.

 _Relax… I won't let it happen again._

You found yourself letting out a long sigh. You hoped the captain wouldn't go out of his way to find those boys, only trouble would ensue. It had nothing to do with him anyways… Miyuki shouldn't worry so much.

You rolled over, pushing your face into your pillow and whining, the noise being muffled by the pillow. It was in this instant that you jumped out of your skin at the sound of a knock at the door. After taking a couple of seconds to relax your nerves, you had to laugh at yourself.

"Just a sec." You called as you slipped your sweater over your head, reveling in the warm it brought as you pulled the door open to reveal your visitor.

"You gonna let me in, or just keep staring?"

You rose a brow, trying to swallow the want to slam the dorm room's door right into your captain's face.

"I have half a mind to simply shut the door." You drawled, clearly not impressed with your captain's attitude.

Miyuki's trademark smirk made its way to his lips as you stepped aside, giving him enough room to shuffle in before you did shut the door.

"So, what do you need at," you glanced towards your clock before turning back towards Miyuki. "10:13 at night?"

Miyuki flipped your desk light on, allowing the room to be flooded with light before flopping onto your bed.

"It's bugging me." The captain stated after having sighed heavily.

You plopped yourself in your desk chair, using the backrest to set your arms on as you listened to the team's first string catcher speak.

"Here it goes, I'll pull the pin off the grenade. What's bugging you?" You asked, small smirk in place.

"It's not really one thing, but I suppose we can go one at a time." Miyuki stated.

You couldn't quite read the captain's expression from the way he was laying on your bed, so you merely cocked your head.

"So then, what's bugging you?" You repeated.

"Well, for one, I'm trying to figure out why you let those guys beat you up and run off scot free." Miyuki said while shaking his head.

"I'm the bigger person." You said while shrugging.

"I have an inkling it's more because you don't want to blow things out more than they have to be." The captain huffed.

"Well if you knew, why'd you bother asking?" You stated while rolling your eyes.

"I like to understand things." Miyuki divulged.

"So, what's next?" You prodded.

"That was what was really on my mind. The rest I'm pretty sure I've answered on my own or you have with your actions." The captain stated before sitting up.

"You had answered the other one and asked anyways." You pointed out after having raised a brow.

"Yea, but I was less sure. Plus, it was keeping me up, so I figured I shouldn't be the only one losing sleep for it." He stated before flicking your forehead again.

You scowled at your captain as you rubbed the sore spot on your forehead.

"Don't you think I've enough bruises?" you muttered unhappily.

"Bruises show that you're trying hard. Keep it up Slugger." Miyuki stated before pulling the door open. "See you at practice tomorrow." He then added, softly as to not disturb anyone around your room, before shutting the door.

You rolled your eyes at the door before shutting your lamp off and flopping on the very bed that Miyuki had been lying on mere moments before. You sighed heavily, wondering what Miyuki hoped to accomplish with that visit. Eventually, sleep won over your consciousness, and you found yourself lost in your dreams for the evening.

0_0_0_0

Your alarm had you groaning. You sat up with a wince before throwing your arms up to stretch. The second day was always the worse. Your muscles screamed their protest as you got up and pulled your practice uniform on.

"Damn…" You sighed as you stood and grabbed your equipment bag.

You were up before everyone, minus a certain energetic first year.

"Morning Sawamura." You called with a wave.

The first year looked up before waving energetically.

"Ready for our early run Daisuke?!" He called excitedly.

"Course! Gonna leave you in the dust!" You stated before smirking.

"As if I'd let you!" Sawamura answered back to your taunt.

You set your bag down by the fence before making your way over to the first year. The two of you continued to banter as you ran. Sawamura gained the upper hand, though you were quick in taking it back and winning the jog that had turned into quite the full out sprint race.

"It's too early for idiots in the morning." You heard Kuramochi grumble as he set his bag down.

"Morning to your too." You stating while raising a brow.

"Idiot? How rude on this lovely morning you have to come in and-"

"What was that you punk?!" Kuramochi growled as he pulled Sawamura into what looked like a severely uncomfortable position that caused you to wince.

"What are you doing so early in the morning?..."

All three of you looked towards a tired looking Miyuki.

"You look like hell." Kuramochi stated.

"I don't want to hear that from you." Miyuki stated with a sigh.

"Still didn't sleep last night?" You murmured with a quizzical look.

Miyuki glanced towards you before sighig again.

"Don't do that."

His response only managed to confuse you further.

"Don't do what?" You asked, only to be ignored.

"Trying to figure out how to go through a game in which you don't immerged hurt has me stumped." The captain stated before shaking his head.

"You're hilarious Miyuki." You drawled.

The Coach showed up, along with the rest of the team, effectively stopping the banter and starting practice.

0_0_0_0

Class had you sleeping with your eyes open. You continued to take notes, avoiding all the unnecessary explanations that ensued. You caught your captain nodding off at least three times mid lecture.

When lunch time came, he didn't even move as everyone pushed out of their seats to head to the cafeteria. Kuramochi casted you a weird look before looking towards Miyuki.

"Why's he so damn tired?"

"So busy being captain, he probably forgot he was human." You mused.

"I'll grab us some lunch." The vice-captain sighed.

"Kuramochi, hold up." You called before fishing your wallet out of your bag.

You pulled some money out of the wallet before handing it to him.

"Oi, Aki, this is way more than I need to pay for your lunch." The vice-captain stated before raising a brow.

"I owe Miyuki big time, figured I'd pay for his lunch." You stated with a small smile.

Kuramochi scrutinized you for couple more silent seconds before turning away from the two of you and heading to the cafeteria.

"Why are you so exhausted hm, Miyuki?" You murmured as you put your chin in your palm. "Didn't I answer your questions last night?"

The captain's breathing was even, the telltale sign that he was indeed sleeping. You sighed while shaking your head, wondering just how the teacher had missed the fact that the ever so sarcastic, demon captain was sleeping.

 _Then again, he can actually be silent during most classes to._

You mused to yourself. You took the seat in front of the captain as you waited for the vice-captain to return.

Miyuki's hair had fallen into his face, covering his lenses as he slept. You reached forward to gently brush the locks from his face to reveal his peaceful expression. You had a weird impulse to pull his glasses away and reveal what he looked like without his lenses obscuring his caramel like eyes.

Course, the thought cause you to blush in embarrassment, though the smile stayed. Your phone vibrated with the arrival of a text.

'Almost at the front of the line, if you haven't, wake our idiot captain up.'

You almost snorted at your vice-captain's text.

'Will do.' You sent before setting your phone down.

"Don't hate me for ruining your power nap." You murmured.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki sighed before opening his eyes. He had to blink his eyes a couple times due to the bright light in the room. The captain sat up straighter, trying to dispel the stiffness to his body that a nap had brought.

His gaze finally fell onto [your name]. She smiled at him before speaking.

"Did you have a good nap?" She asked as she leant her arms on the chair's backrest.

"Relatively ok." Miyuki murmured as he stretched his arms over his head.

"I wish I could sleep in class without getting caught." [Your name] murmured before huffing.

"It's an art that took years of training to master, Slugger." Miyuki stated before smirking.

"Teach me your ways." She said over dramatically, causing the two of them to laugh.

It was at that time Kuramochi decided to walk into the classroom.

"'bout time Sleeping Beauty." The vice-captain stated with a huff.

"Aw, you think I'm pretty?" Miyuki teased, causing the shortstop to roll his eyes.

"Here, your lunch." The captain said, dropping the meal of the day in front of both the first string catcher and the right fielder.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna use the washroom before eating. Thanks for grabbing my food Kuramochi." [Your name] stated before shuffling out of the room.

"How kind of you. How much was it?" The captain asked, fishing into his pockets for money.

"Your meal was on Aki. Apparently he owed you big time." The vice-captain said before shrugging his shoulder.

Miyuki rose a brow before focusing on his meal. He ate silently as his shortstop pulled up a chair. The captain was left to try and figure out just what it was that [your name] was referring to.

"He's been quite the addition to the team." The shortstop stated after a long bout of silence.

"His batting ability is a definite plus." Miyuki agreed.

"His fielding hasn't been bad either." Kuramochi added matter of factly.

"Just say that you like him." Miyuki stated with a smirk.

Kuramochi sputtered with cheeks that tainted pink as soon as the words had left Miyuki's lips.

"I'm saying he's a good player!" The vice-captain all but yelled.

[Your name] turned the corner, wiping her hands on the sides of the school's men's uniform before looking up at the commotion.

"What's so funny?" She asked while cocking her head to the side cutely.

Miyuki's smirk faltered for a second before he put it back up.

"Kuramochi here,-"

"What else Aki, it's Miyuki." Kuramochi grumbled.

[Your name] offered an awkward smile before taking a seat and opening her meal.

Miyuki was screwed. So very much screwed. He'd known since last night. Known since she'd spoke to him mere moments ago. Known since he'd pretended to still be sleeping as she played with his hair. There was no way to avoid it, and the thought scared the crap out of him. This was something he couldn't control, and it was causing him to feel so out of control.

"Isn't it good?" [Your name] asked with a bright smile before popping another piece of food into her mouth.

That was a loaded question that the captain had yet to put an answer to.


	18. Chapter 18

**Holy shit lookie, a new chap...**

 **Anywho hah,**

 **Please take a look at the poll that's on my profile page (thx)**

 **I recently started Tokyo Ghoul and I just have to say Rip Hanami and Mr. French Porn needs some counselling.**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **Thanks,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 18**

Afternoon practice was the same as ever. Drills, and then running, and then more drills. You'd taken some painkillers, so you weren't in so much pain anymore. You'd taken to swinging your bat after practice had finished. You had some extra pent up energy and figured it shouldn't go to waste.

"Have we decided to put our shoulder out, along with our knee?"

You jumped before whirling around to find the ever so classic smirk painted across Miyuki's lips. You quickly hid the fact that the captain had scared the absolute crap out of you.

"I'm practicing my swing!" You stated.

"You're swinging so erratically it looks like you'll throw your arms out of the sockets every time." The captain observed.

"What do you know?" You huffed, only causing Miyuki to laugh.

"Apparently enough to be appointed captain of Seido's team." He stated before plopping himself down on the grass and leaning his back against the fence behind him.

You regarded Miyuki with a cock of your head. Soon enough, you were sitting right next to him, bat leaning against the fence on your other side.

"Do you ever feel overwhelmed?" You asked, breaking the silence.

Miyuki glanced at you out of the corner of his glasses.

"What kind of question is that?" The captain asked before chuckling.

"No, I'm serious!" You stated before pouting. "I do. Especially the first day I showed up." You divulged.

Miyuki rose a brow before you continued to speak.

"When both Rei and the coach asked me to introduce myself, I was pretty sure that the second I opened my mouth, I was gonna puke."

"That's… quite the image." Miyuki stated while rolling his nose.

"Mhm. Well, thing is, besides in baseball, I don't like being in the spot light. All eyes on me makes me extremely nervous. You understand what I mean? Like, what if I say the wrong thing and it makes everything go boom." You made hand gestures at an explosion.

"Pfft!"

You gasped before turning towards Miyuki, who had turned away in an attempt to hide his laughter. You narrowed your gaze unhappily before speaking.

"Don't laugh at me!" You hissed.

"I'm not laughing." Miyuki's were muffled by his hand as he tried to hide his laughter.

"You totally are!" You stated before sitting back and pouting. "I don't even know why I talk to you… All you're gonna do is laugh at me." You grumbled unhappily.

A few seconds later, Miyuki composed himself, though the smile was still visible.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?" The captain asked.

You glanced towards him before narrowing your eyes.

"What's your ploy, captain?"

"I want ice cream?" He asked before shrugging his shoulders.

0_0_0_0

Seido's captain was wandering the compounds when someone caught his eye. Of course he chose to go and talk to her. Miyuki had been feeling way too restless as of late, and there's no way it was all due to the stresses of leading a team.

He plopped himself down after having poked at her swing, simply for a way to open the conversation. Talking to [your name] even allowed him to relax a bit. It was weird, being around her was almost… easy? He didn't know how to explain it. It wasn't meant as a jab towards the rest of the team, he simply felt that he had to watch what he said around most of the guys.

Course, he didn't always say what was on his mind when he was with her either, but that was fine.

"Mhm. Well, thing is, besides in baseball, I don't like being in the spot light. All eyes on me makes me extremely nervous. You understand what I mean? Like, what if I say the wrong thing and it makes everything go boom."

The captain's eyes had fallen to [your name's] hands as they shot open in a miniature explosion. They flickered up to her face just in time to see her eyes widened along with the tiny boom.

"Pfft!"

He couldn't help it. The expression along with the mini act to go along with the expression was just too cute.

"Don't laugh at me!"

The captain turned away, hiding his laughter behind his palm.

"I'm not laughing."

"You totally are! I don't even know why I talk to you… All you're gonna do is laugh at me."

Miyuki glanced back over towards her, smile still dancing on his lips. He had to wonder how her expressions changed so frequently. From adorable to shock, to slight annoyance, to a pout.

"Wanna go get some ice cream?"

The words were out of his mouth before he had the chance to stop them. Slight panic gripped at his chest. The captain never spoke without thinking about it before. The thought of this girl pulling that out of him scared him damn near shitless.

"What's your ploy, captain?" She asked, eyes narrowing, as if to see through a trap.

"I want ice cream?" The captain offered with a slight shrug.

She continued to search his face for any sign of a lie, he presumed, before standing.

0_0_0_0

"Sure." You stated before turning and offering the first string catcher a hand.

The captain rose a brow but took you hand nonetheless. You pulled him up before grabbing your bat and resting it on your shoulder.

"I just wanna drop off my equipment and we can head out. Sound good?" You asked with a smile. "Oh, and maybe change out of these sweaty clothes…" You muttered as an afterthought, more to yourself than anything.

"Who're you trying to impress, Slugger?" Miyuki teased, causing you to go red in the cheeks.

"N-no one. I just don't think I have to smell disgusting if we go out into public." You murmured, a slight tinge of shyness to your words.

The two of you continued with your small banter before you told the captain to wait outside while you changed.

"Aye aye, captain." Miyuki mused, causing you to roll your eyes.

You shut the door as he leant up against the wall just beside the door. Once the door was closed and the light to your room switched on, you began stripping your practice clothes off and chucking them on the ground. You made your way towards your closet, pulling a burgundy sweater from its hook and throwing it on over your head. After that, a pair of black sweats followed. You emitted the air of comfort as you grabbed your walletand pulled the door open.

"Took you long enough." The captain huffed.

You rolled your eyes before shoving your wallet into your sweater's pocket and falling into step beside Miyuki.

"Don't we have a game tomorrow, captain?" You asked as the two of you left the Seido gates.

"Mh. The coach actually managed to reschedule a practice match with Inashiro." Miyuki mused with a smirk.

As if on cue, your phone started to chime with a FaceTime request from none other than Mei.

"It's like he knows." Miyuki stated while rolling his eyes.

You laughed lightly before denying the request and instead calling the Inashiro ace without using the camera.

"What the hell [your name]?!" Mei demanded as soon as he picked up.

"Wow, nice to hear from you too." You stated while raising a brow.

"Why didn't you answer the FaceTime call?" Mei asked.

"I'm on a date. What do you want?"

"You're on a what?" The Inashiro ace demanded.

"I'm pretty sure that was English Mei." You huffed.

"You're supposed to be focusing on baseball! Like the fact that we have a match tomorrow!"

You brought a hand up to muffle the laughter that threatened to pass through your lips.

"I'm in your care, please don't try and break my knee again." You stated as calmly as you could.

"[Your name]!" Mei whined.

It was getting harder and harder to keep yourself from bursting out in laughter. It was just too much, and you finally cracked.

"I'm just kidding! I'm getting some food with Miyuki. What's up?" You asked while giggling.

The line was quiet until:

"You're out frolicking the town with Kazuya of all people?!" The Inashiro ace practically yelled.

"Well, excuse me." Miyuki murmured from beside you, having obviously heard Mei's cries.

"Oh relax. Turn Terminator mode off." You stated while rolling your eyes.

"How am I supposed to relax when my sister is on a date with Satan himself?!" The blonde exclaimed.

"Hope he doesn't drag me to the pits of hell." You stated dramatically, causing the captain to send you a 'really?' look.

"[Your name]…" Mei whined.

"I promise it isn't a date. Just picking a couple things up from town. You'll see me tomorrow right? Aren't we coming to Inashiro too? How exciting." You stated, purposely changing the conversation topic.

"If anything happens, Seido's gonna be missing a bloody catcher, got it?" Mei practically growled.

You stifled a laugh at the expression Miyuki showed next.

"Got it. Love you." You stated.

"You too. Be careful."

"Always." You promised.

You hung up before pocketing your phone. You glanced over towards Miyuki while raising a brow.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki was in unbelievably high spirits when the two of them left the dorms. Of course, a certain blonde killed that the second he called.

"I'm on a date. What do you want?"

The captain stumbled somewhat on his next step. Had his heart just jumped? Did she just say that? Miyuki casted a side long glance her way, watching as she giggled, speaking with the Inashiro ace.

As time passed, Miyuki began to quickly get annoyed. He was reduced to walking silently beside her as she spoke to the Inashiro ace, something in which drove him absolutely mad.

Of course, his irritation only grew as Mei exploded on the other end of the line.

"You're out frolicking the town with Kazuya of all people?!"

"Well, excuse me." Miyuki stated, pressing his lips into thin lines.

What did Mei know anyways?

"I promise it isn't a date."

Miyuki tuned the conversation out after those words. He shouldn't care as much as he did. It only served to prove what he had been brooding over lately to be true, and that only meant trouble.

There's no way he could actually like her, could there? It was only because he didn't really talk to any girls, yea, that had to be it. There's no way he could fall for someone that quickly. He'd only known her for a month or so… There's just no way…

"Oi, earth to Miyuki."

The captain snapped out of his reverie when [your name] waved her hands in from of his eyes.

"You suddenly stopped walking. Anyways, where are we heading?" She asked before turning her eyes to look up at the moon.

The captain remained silent as he stared at the girl before him. She turned her gaze towards him, as if feeling his eyes on her.

"Uh, is everything ok Miyuki?..." she asked gently.

"Shit… I'm so fucked…" Miyuki stated before rubbing the back of his neck.

She cocked her head in questioning, while the captain looked up at the moon. The stars reflected off his glasses, hiding his eyes.

"What's wrong? I don't understand." She murmured, her smiling becoming a little awkward.

"So screwed…" He muttered to himself.

He finally looked back at her with a small smile.

"Sorry, just talking to myself. It's right around the corner." The captain divulged before he picked up the pace once more.

"Oh, uh… ok." She stated before running after him and matching his pace.

Miyuki lead her to a convenient store around the corner where he ordered two ice cream bars. He refused to let [your name] pay him back, no matter how many times she tried.

"You paid for my lunch today." He stated while raising a brow.

"I wanted to! You didn't have to pay me back!" She stated.

"Then I want to buy you this ice cream bar. You don't have to pay me back." The captain stated, throwing her words right back at her.

"You're no fair…" She pouted.

"That's ok." He stated with a smirk.

The two of them thanked the vendor before heading back outside. They threw the trash away before starting to eat their ice cream bars.

Miyuki himself stayed silent as she smiled jovially.

"Woa!" She stated after having taken her first bar. "It's sweet!" She said before smiling.

"Don't have ice cream bars in the boonies, Slugger?" The captain asked with a smirk.

"Not this brand." She divulged, choosing not to banter about Miyuki's jab.

"I see." Miyuki stated as he finished off his bar.

"Holy crap! Did you inhale that?!" She gasped, still holding a practically untouched ice cream bar.

"I was taught not to play with my food." The captain stated with a shrug.

She sent him a glare before plopping the treat in her mouth and munching silently. After the finished her treat, her arms fell back to her sides, her gaze going to the stars.

"The stars are pretty." She murmured with a gentle smile.

 _Not as pretty as-_

The captain's eyes widened with realization.

Oh ya, he was definitely screwed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Uh... Please don't shoot me?**

 **I'm super sorry about how long it took me to write this.**

 **With school and work, not only was it time consuming, but when I did actually have minimal time off... I couldn't find the motivation to write. I apologise** **but I go on break starting next Tuesday** **so I'm hoping to fall back into regular updates come that time.**

 **I hope you all continue to read this even what with the long hiatus.**

 **Please read and leave me a review**

 **Thanks for sticking with my story!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 19**

That morning, Seido packed up the needed equipment before loading up on the bus. You were one of the first players to get on, followed by a fairly energetic Sawamura and apologetic Haruichi. Furuya got on quietly before plopping himself into a seat next to the window and conking out. Haruichi sighed gently before sitting next to the silent pitcher. Sawamura was practically yelling his excitement for the heavens to hear. When Kuramochi got on the bus, the energy seemed to only grow as he attempted to get the southpaw to shut up. You laughed along with Haruichi as the boys bantered with each other. Your gaze was only drawn to the front of the bus when the captain got on. Seido's captain and catcher had dark bags under his eyes. His glasses did little to hide how tired he was as he made his way down the bus lane towards to overzealous group.

"You look like hell." Kuramochi stated casually as he held a screaming Sawamura in a headlock.

"So better than you on a good day?" Miyuki chirped with a smile.

"Ouch." You stated while working on hiding your laughter.

"I hope Furuya nails you right in the face mask with a screamer today." Kuramochi grumbled.

Miyuki laughed before taking the seat next to you. He practically melted into the cushioned seat, doing fairly little to mask his exhaustion.

"Didn't sleep?" You asked while raising a brow.

"Not a wink." Miyuki sighed.

"You're like a kid on Christmas eve. That excited to play Inashiro?" You teased.

"I can't say I wouldn't mind crushing Mei's team. We still haven't forgotten that they took it away from the seniors." The captain stated while raising a brow.

"The Avengers featuring Seido and their angry captain, stay tuned." You stated, earning a scoff from Miyuki as you laughed.

"You're hilarious, Slugger."

"I think I'm pretty great." You stated with a shrug while the catcher rolled his eyes.

Once the whole team had gotten onto the bus, they took off towards Inashiro. Along the way, Miyuki would zone in and out, not sleeping, but resting. You let him be, wanting him to at least attempt resting before the match. You wondered why the captain hadn't been sleeping well lately. Course, you guys had had your altercations, but you'd worked through them, and in all honesty, you thought it had brought you closer.

Once the bus had pulled into Inashiro's lot, the team was buzzing with energy. Even Miyuki seemed to be a little more awake and aware of his surroundings. The coach started off by giving the team a speech about working hard and to the fullest of their ability. He reminded them that this was their game and that they were Seido.

As everyone unloaded from the bus and grabbed their gear, people broke off into their clicks.

"Morning." Someone called from behind you as you grabbed your baseball bag.

"Nori! I didn't even see you get on the bus." You exclaimed.

"Wow. Thanks." The sidearm pitcher snided.

"Don't be like that." You huffed.

"My alarm didn't go off and so I barely made it. My roommate's on the second string so he didn't bother with getting up. Really… It's thanks to my body's alarm and being so used to the early morning practices that I was able to wake up." Nori murmured.

"The team would've been missing out on some serious talent." You stated while elbowing the sidearm pitcher in the ribs playfully. "Common, let's go warm up." You called, running ahead.

0_0_0_0

Mei was stretching out on the field when he saw the Seido bus pull up. It hadn't been super long since he saw [your name] but hell, he missed her. Also, he was pretty sure she went on a date with Satan himself, and he needed to make sure that she was ok. So, when she came onto the field, laughing jovially with Seido's sidearm pitcher, Mei was quick in straightening up and running his eyes over her. She seemed alright from what he could tell, but [your name] had always been good at hiding things that really bugged her.

"You can go talk to her."

Mei tensed before sending a glare towards his catcher.

"What are you talking about?" He demanded.

"Seido's… Aki?"

"What about him?" Mei asked, leaving emphasis on the 'him'.

"Right. Him. You're still welcome to go say hi." Itsuki stated with a small smile.

"I'll do what I want without a first year telling me to do so." Mei stated hotheadedly, earning a playful sigh from Itsuki.

Mei kept a heated glare on the first year catcher as he began to walk towards [your name]. As he got closer, she looked up and waved. Seido seemed to grow an aura of anger as he got closer to her. He could feel the animosity, the aura that screamed death and revenge for the game he'd won last year. He would never apologize for it. His team deserved the win. They long brewing rivalry with Seido was actually quite the entertainment for the blond southpaw; it always promised a good match.

"What's up, Mei?" [Your name] called happily.

"How are you, Narumiya?" Nori asked politely, while the rest of Seido seemed to only glare with malice.

"Fine." Mei stated curtly. "How was last night?"

Nori rose a brow in questioning while [your name] cocked her head.

"Your date?" Mei snided.

Well, her face exploded with a splash of blush while Seido's sidearm pitcher's head snapped towards his right fielder.

"Date?..." Nori asked while furrowing his brows.

"I-it wasn't a date! Damn it Mei!" [Your name] hissed.

"Your words, not mine." Mei reminded her.

"Would you mind not heckling my players?"

"Speak of the devil and he shall rise." The Inashiro ace stated while rolling his eyes.

Miyuki stood clad in his catcher's gear after having warmed Furuya up. His eyes flashed with dangerous amusement as he took in Mei's obvious perturbed state.

"Woa, you're seriously red! Are you ok Daisuke?" Sawamura exclaimed.

Mei realized with annoyance that [your name] was still blushing at his previous words.

"Aki definitely wasn't on a date yesterday, and even if he was, what business is it of yours anyways?" Kuramochi stated.

Where the delinquent looking shortstop had pop up from, the blond southpaw would never know.

"It's my business when Aki decides to go out with Satan himself." Mei grumbled.

"You went out with Aki last night?" Kuramochi asked, raising a brow in his captain's general direction.

"It pains me that you look at me when Mei didn't even say a name." Miyuki sighed dramatically.

Kuramochi gave Miyuki a blank look.

"We just grabbed some food from the convenient store, does it really matter?" [Your name] murmured, her blush not lightening up at all.

"Just the two of you? What happened to being a team?" Sawamura stated hotheadedly.

"It wasn't a date!" [Your name] snapped.

"What else do you call it when two people go out alone?" Mei asked.

"We hang out alone all the time!" [Your name] hissed.

"Daisuke's the unfaithful type?" Sawamura asked innocently.

"Shut up Sawamura." Miyuki stated.

"Guys, they were probably going over stats for the game, right?" Nori offered with a kind smile.

"Oh! That sounds about right." Sawamura stated with a sage nod.

"Oh my god." [Your name] murmured while putting her head in her hands.

All heads snapped towards respective coaches when their attention was called.

"This conversation isn't over." Mei stated before heading back over to the Inashiro bench.

"No, it's not." Kuramochi agreed, eyes still on an irked looking Miyuki.

0_0_0_0

You were fuming at your brother's audacity. Not only did he misunderstand a situation completely, he'd thrown it around for your whole team to contemplate. The team assembled on the bench as you silently bristled.

"That was quite bold of you." Nori stated with a side long glance.

"It wasn't a date Nori, I swear to god." You stated with a frown.

"I'm sure Miyuki knows what he's doing, but when you say it wasn't a date, are the both of you on the same page?" The sidearm pitcher asked.

"Course we are!" You stated as Kuramochi stepped up to the plate.

The switch hitter was standing in the lefty's box, bat poised as Mei stared him down.

"Not to overstep any boundaries, I mean, who you date is completely your business, but maybe you should confirm that the two of you are indeed on the same page." Nori stated, his eyes on the game as he spoke.

Your voices were kept hushed so that only the two of you were aware of the conversation topic, because all you needed was for someone such as Sawamura to run off with this topic.

"What are you whispering about, get your heads in the game." Kuramochi grumbled as he pulled his helmet off.

Both you and Nori turned towards the ticked off shortstop.

"What happened?" You ventured gently.

"Narumiya is angry. And in the zone." The shortstop stated before plopping himself on the bench beside you.

"Anger usually clouds a pitcher's true ability to keep focused and such, but it seems that Mei is using his frustrations to his advantage." Miyuki stated as he grabbed a helmet from the bench.

You glanced up at Miyuki before turning away, and towards the game. You could feel your cheeks heating up at what Nori had mentioned before. How could Miyuki not be on the same page as you? You'd just gone out for a treat right? Though, from what you seen from the time you'd been at Seido… Miyuki was quite keen on personal space and time… but maybe he'd just wanted to the leave the compound and since he had been sitting with you he'd invited you out of common courtesy. On the other hand, common courtesy or not… Miyuki didn't seem to care for those things… Had you guys talked about baseball at all? You couldn't quite be sure, but you had probably been on the phone with Mei most of the time… It hadn't been a date! You had told Mei it was a joke! What was he doing blowing it up?! Although… Miyuki did refuse to let you pay for your treat… and usually that only happened when in a couple and one was treating the other… Oh! But you'd bought his lunch prior to going out, so he was just paying back the favor… Right?! You were so confused!

"Earth to Aki, grab a glove, let's go." Kuramochi stated while waving a hand in front of your face.

You blinked a couple time before registering his words. You glanced up to see Nori's worried expression before offering him a smile to show him you were ok.

"Mei struck out each batter…" Haruichi murmured as you turned towards your bag.

You whistled lowly as you pulled you left batter's glove on before grabbing your glove.

"Damn, he's on his game today." You nodded as you turned to leave the dugout.

You paused for a second before turning towards Haruichi with a smile.

"You'll kill it at your next at bat." You stated before ruffling the pink locks.

A startled blush rose to Haruichi's cheeks as you turned away.

"Common, we can go one, two, three too! Go get 'em Furuya!" You called as you made your way towards right field.

"Oh! That's right Daisuke! Don't worry Furuya! I will take the mound when you need me too! Go all out!" Sawamura called excitedly, getting miffed when Furuya simply ignored him.

The rest of the team threw in encouragements of their own at the bottom of the inning began. The small second baseman smiled from behind your back before grabbing his glove and following you out of the dugout and taking his rightful position at two. All of your attentions were brought to the plate as the ump yelled 'play!'. Excitement bubbled in your stomach as you watched Furuya wind up. This time you'd make it to the end of the game against Inashiro, and you'd win.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry it took so long, I was lacking motivation since I didn't get any reviews last chap.**

 **I realise I went on a serious hiatus... but I thought at least some of my regulars would read the new chap and send a review.. heh...**

 **anyways... Here's a new chap.**

 **Thanks for reading, send a review,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 20**

"Stupid blonde pitcher, and his stupid pitches…. Gah!" You grumbled before flipping over and hugging your pillow closer to your chest.

Seido had lost to Inashiro, again. The score had been close, but it didn't matter. A 1-0 loss or a 10-0 loss was still a loss. You pouted unhappily as you picked your cellphone up. The screen was filled with messages from the blond pitcher since you had been ignoring him all evening. The last couple of messages were apologies, but you couldn't bring yourself to reply. You were still seriously pissed off.

"Of all the childish idiocies-" Your rant was cut off when your phone started chiming, scaring the crap outta you.

You had accidentally hit the answer button when you'd jump, so now, you were faced with a raised brow and cool blue eyes.

"Are you done ignoring me?" Mei asked calmly.

You reached over and hung up on him, effectively ending the facetime call. Your screen lit up with a response that the blond wasted no time in sending you.

'Real mature [your name]'

You opened the message before closing the screen. A couple seconds later your phone lit up with another notification.

'Are you actually gonna just leave me on "read"?'

Another notification followed.

'I'm gonna call you until you pick up.'

You called Mei's bluff, opening the message and leaving it unanswered. Sure enough, Mei's facetime request popped up. You managed to ignore the first six or so calls, but eventually, you gave in and answered the call.

"About time." Mei grumbled before rolling his eyes. "Are you just gonna sit there and glare at me?" The southpaw asked while raising a brow.

"I have half a mind." You answered truthfully.

"It's not my fault that Seido can't keep up with Inashiro." Mei huffed.

"I'm gonna hang up." You stated.

"I'm kidding, sheesh." The southpaw stated with a sigh before shifting so that he was laying on his stomach. "I'm… Sorry."

"About?" You asked casually.

Mei gave you a pointed look.

"Wonder what happens if I hit this red button here." You mused out loud, your finger hovering over the hang up button.

"I overreacted okay?!" Mei practically shouted.

"You don't say." You muttered.

"Well! How did you expect me to react if you went out with Kazuya?!" The blond exclaimed.

"Like a human being who trusts his sister, perhaps?" You offered monotonously.

"You're not being fair, [your name]!" Mei groaned.

"You outed me in front of my team Mei. What if they pieced together I was a girl hm? How do you think Miyuki feels with you throwing that around? You seriously stepped over the line." You stated with a glare.

"I didn't mean to… I swear, I was just looking out for you." Mei murmured.

"Like you were at the hospital, Mei?" You demanded.

The shock that registered on Mei's face wasn't hard to miss.

"Alright. You know what, I'll call you when you're ready to talk and not accuse me of things I didn't mean to do." The southpaw stated before pressing his lips into a thin line.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki sat on his bed with a magazine in his hands, reading about the latest trends in baseball while simultaneously ignoring the stare Kuramochi was sending his way. They had been sitting like that for about an hour now, the only thing disturbing the silence being the sound of the pages turning and Miyuki found the next blurb to read.

"I didn't know you were into guys."

The catcher set his magazine down, raising a brow in the shortstop's general direction.

"I'm not." Miyuki stated before bringing his magazine back up to cover his face.

"Level with me, Miyuki. You've been spending an awful lot of time with Aki as of late." Kuramochi stated casually.

"He spends time with Nori and Mei too. Does that make us all gay?" The catcher asked as he turned the page.

"Would you listen instead of being an asshole?" The shortstop huffed.

"I'm not feeling that." Miyuki answered.

"Nori and Mei don't have the same look in their eyes as you do when you spend time with Aki."

"You've been watching me? Are you sure that this isn't a conversation I should be having with you?"

"And there's something… definitely feminine about the guy… I mean, I don't blame you for being confused, I was too, at first." Kuramochi stated as he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassment creeping up his cheeks.

"Feminine?" Miyuki asked, letting his sports magazine fall into his lap again.

"I mean… Common, no guy is that tiny." Kuramochi stated hurriedly. "Even Kominato is taller than Aki."

"I thought we were talking about me?" Miyuki stated while raising a brow. "Oh, I see. Open up by questioning my sexuality and then you come out."

"You're such a prick."

"I try."

"I'm not gay."

"I really don't care."

Miyuki sighed before flopping over.

"You like Aki."

"I'm tired."

"You have a thing for someone who's not a pitcher and it's freaking me out."

"Don't you have your own room?" The captain asked with a yawn.

"You avoiding the subject just lets me know I'm right Miyuki."

"Can we talk about your sexual orientation at a more decent hour?" The captain asked with a sigh.

"I'll just go ask Aki then." Kuramochi stated as he stood.

"Don't bother the other guys at this time of night, idiot." Miyuki murmured.

Kuramochi's eyes widened.

"You're not gay…" He murmured.

"Perceptive." Miyuki hummed.

"Aki's… a girl." The shortstop murmured.

Miyuki tensed before forcing himself to relax and turning towards his bewildered shortstop.

"What have you got in your head now?" the captain asked while raising a brow. "This is Seido, not to mention it's an all boys' team, idiot."

"You getting worked up only proves I'm write."

 _Perceptive pain in the ass…_

The captain let his eyes fall closed.

"Holy shit, you've gotta be kidding me Miyuki." Kuramochi stated hotly.

"Lower your voice."

"How the hell did a girl-"

"Kuramochi." Miyuki stated, his gaze hardening.

"How did a girl make it onto an all boys' team?" Kuramochi asked after having lowered his voice.

"In case you haven't noticed, her stats match, if not surpass, most the guys on the team." Miyuki stated calmly.

"Yea, but-"

"She's up at the crack of dawn, running with your idiot of a roommate. She delivers in games. She puts her heart into the game. She doesn't bring the team down. In fact, she encourages them. The first years look up to her." Miyuki hammered out before his eyes widened.

"Oh man…" Kuramochi stated as he sat next to the catcher. "You've got it bad."

"I swear to god, if you bring this up in practice, I'll make your life a living hell." Miyuki stated with a sharp glare.

"I'll just hide behind Aki. Or maybe I'll hit homeruns like she did?" Kuramochi stated with a smirk.

"She did hit a homer after I made her run eh?" Miyuki mused out loud.

"I don't wanna hear about you gush about girl. It's seriously gross. Where'd the egotistical asshole of a catcher go?" The shortstop asked while punching Miyuki's shoulder playfully with a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips.

"You'll keep quiet about it?" Miyuki asked, his eyes on the floor. "She wants to go to Koshien with Seido… I think we can do it with her."

Kuramochi's eyes widened at his captain and best friend's words. He'd never seen the catcher looking so… openly complimentary about others. Sure Miyuki complimented Sawamura, but it was either backhanded or followed up with an insult.

"Lips are sealed." The shortstop stated with a smile. "She better keep hitting those bombs."

0_0_0_0

 _I can't believe I feel bad! It's not even my fault._

You huffed, turning over in your bed. Mei had hung up on you over an hour ago. It was closing in on ten at night as you tossed and turned in bed.

"You're such a pain in the ass! Ugh!" you half growled before huffing angrily.

You reached over and unplugged your phone before unlocking it and pulling up facetime. She bit into her lip, thumb hovering over Mei's contact before she closed the app.

 _He's in the room with his roommate… I can't call him._

You continued to chew on your lip as you opened up your text messages. You opened up the conversation between you and Mei, reading through the messages he left you. He had probably been telling the truth when he said he was looking out for you. You could remember the words the two of you had shared when you had just shown up to Seido. Mei had been adamant about you staying away from the sarcastic catcher. You laughed lightly at the memory of how you'd first met Seido's captain and first string catcher. In all reality, Mei's attempt at getting you to stay away from the catcher had backfired in definitely.

'I'm sorry for being a twat… call me?'

You hit send before rolling over onto your side. A couple seconds passed before 'read' popped up under your sent message, replacing the 'delivered' that had been there prior. You waited silently, actually holding your breath as you brother read your message. A minute passed… a couple more… and nothing. He'd left the message on 'read'. Your eyes widened as Mei used the same childish act that you had.

'Mei?.. I said I'm sorry.'

You chewed into your lip, frown marring you features.

'I suck ok? I was really out of line.'

'You were just worried about me, and I threw it in your face…

'Please don't stay mad at me…'

Mei read each message that you sent but didn't reply. Your nerves knotted as you chewed the inside of your cheek.

'Mei?...'

 _Is this how he felt? When I ignored all his messages? When I said that to him before hanging up?_

'Please answer…'

 _Did I really screw up? Is he actually gonna ignore me?_

Your heart skipped a beat as the messenger indicated that the Inashiro Ace was typing.

'Go to bed.'

You blinked a couple of times, taking Mei's message in.

'Are you actually serious right now?'

You sent, your irritation getting the best of you at the moment.

'The pot calling the kettle black, [your name]?'

Your eyes widened at the passive aggressive message.

'I know ok? I was really… really… not chill. I'm super sorry… Please call me…'

You nearly threw your phone when Mei's ringtone filled your room.

"Hello?!" You asked, your heart beating super loudly with nerves as you pushed the phone to your ear.

Nobody answered on the other end, causing your muscles to tense up.

"I'm really sorry Mei! I promise I am! I didn't mean to say what I did before. I was just really angry and… I donno!" You worked yourself up, your words tumbling over each other in your haste to get them out. "I don't know how to feel about you being angry at me… I tell you everything… I can't deal with you being angry and ignoring me… Please don't be mad… You're my best friend…" Tears slipped down your cheeks as you worked yourself up.

Eventually there was a sigh on the other end, causing your anxiety to claw at your heart.

"Don't cry… You're making me feel like a prick." Mei sighed into the phone.

"I'm so sorry," You stated as soon as he finished speaking.

"I get it [your name]." Mei stated.

"I'm really, really sorry."

"[your name]. I get it." The southpaw answered.

"Are you still mad at me?" You murmured, nerves causing your voice to shake.

"Are you still crying?"

You wiped at your wet cheeks, trying to get rid of the tears.

"No." You stated, your voice still wavering.

"Liar." Mei drawled, though you could hear the small smile in his voice.

"It's your fault." You grumbled as you continued to wipe at the tears.

"I can't that all the credit now…" Mei hummed.

"I'm coming over tomorrow." You stated casually.

"What about practice?" The Inashiro ace asked.

"It's Saturday, we all have that afternoon off. Practice in the morning, evening off." You answered, finally calming yourself down.

"What if I don't want to see you?"

Your heart freezed, the tears coming back.

"I'm kidding idiot, relax. What time?" The Inashiro ace asked.

"Um…" You muttered, your voice catching again. "I'll catch the earliest bus right after class." You decided.

"Alright… Now go get some sleep. I wont be held accountable for dark bags under your eyes." Mei stated, his voice gentle.

"Mei…" You murmured.

"Hm?"

"Love ya, see you tomorrow." You stated with a smile, even though you knew the other couldn't see it.

He'd called you instead of facetiming as per usual.

"Love you too. Get some rest."


	21. Chapter 21

**Starting to get more reviews, keep it up, gives me more motivation to write.**

 **Happy new years you guys!**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 21**

The clock was so slow, you were sure an eternity had already passed. You covered your mouth again as a yawn slipped through your lips. Your teacher droned on about some mathematical equation of sorts. Miyuki seemed to be dozing with his eyes open while the shortstop himself was sleeping without trying to hide it. How the two demons never got caught, you'd never know. You shook your head gently before grabbing a pencil and your notebook, adamant on taking notes and listening to the teacher now that you knew the first-string shortstop and catcher would be of no help. Inside your notebook, you underlined certain areas while leaving stars and small points beside others indicating what was important. While you were jealous of the captain and co-captain's incognito way of being able to nap in class without a problem, you were also aware of the work that came tacked along to their titles.

Eventually, the lunch bell rang, dismissing your math teacher's monotonous voice. You shut your notebook before lightly kicking the back of Miyuki's chair and tapping Kuramochi's arm. Both boys looked up slightly dazed before registering everyone shuffling out of the class or putting their notebooks away.

"Morning." You called with a raised brow.

Kuramochi turned away from you with darkening cheeks while Miyuki sighed.

"Uh… Ok." You murmured as you stood up.

"He figured it out."

You turned towards Miyuki with a smile, cocking your head in questioning. The room was empty as the three of you sat in the back corner.

"Sorry, didn't quite get that." You stated, your smile much too bright, a sign that panic was already burrowing its way in.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna let your secret run like a forest fire, also, Miyuki didn't say a word. I figured it out on my own."

You snapped your head towards the shortstop, forcing yourself to act oblivious.

"What are you saying? Tag team pranking this early in the morning?" You asked in a last-ditch effort, nervous laughter following after.

"Aki. Chill dude… uh, I mean…" The shortstop looked away. "Can I still call you that?..." The shortstop muttered to himself innocently.

"Miyuki." You stated so darkly, the catcher himself broke eye contact.

"Oi, Miyuki didn't say a word, so don't go getting all worked up. If you want to blame anyone, Mei made it blatantly clear at yesterday's game."

You finally registered the panic setting in as Kuramochi's words sank in. You distinctly heard Miyuki facepalm from your left side.

"You idiot…" The captain muttered before leaning back into his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

"Who else knows? Everyone? The whole team? Oh my god… I gotta… The whole team? From yesterday?"

"Aki." Miyuki stated, trying to cut into your anxious rambling.

"It's over… I tried so hard to hide it but Nori found out… than you… than the team… I'm so screwed…. They're all gonna hate my guts… I think I'm gonna puke…" You muttered to yourself as you leant against your desk, nausea building.

"Aki…" Kuramochi murmured, eyes widened in shock at your reaction, not that you'd know, since you were so far gone in your own world.

"No more baseball… No more Seido… Can't stay here without the baseball scholarship… Oh man… What is dad gonna say?"

"Dude, I didn't know she was gonna panic like this." The shortstop said, a frown marring his face.

"Did you expect her to give you a high five?" The catcher asked while raising a brow.

"Should I start packing now? Is the coach gonna be standing outside my dorm? Oh my god…"

"Aki. It's gonna be fine." Miyuki stated, calming his voice as if afraid he'd startle you.

"It's mid trimester… I can't go to high school mid trimester… Sitting at home for the rest of the year… dad is gonna kill me…" You clutched at your arms, panic settling its fierce grip around your heart.

"[Your name]!"

The room came rushing back, your surroundings slapping you in the face. That's right. You were still standing in the middle of your math class in Seido. You turned to bolt out of the room. It was too hot. Too many people could walk into the room. Still too hot. Both your wrists were grabbed, causing you to tense before looking back.

"Let go. I have to… Go." You stated as you turned back towards the captain and co-captain, registering bother their grasps around your wrists.

Kuramochi's gaze widened as he saw the tears that the panic attack had brought to your eyes. You tugged against both his and Miyuki's grasp. The shortstop's fingers fell away from your wrist, offering no resistance as you pulled. However, Seido's captain was much more resilient in his hold.

"Breathe." He ordered startling you with how gentle and yet assertive his voice was.

"But everyone-" You started, only to be cut off by Miyuki shaking his head.

"Only You, me, Kuramochi, Nori and Mei know player wise. So breathe." The captain stated.

You found yourself following the first-string catcher's words.

"Nori knows?" The shortstop muttered to himself.

"Good. You're fine." Miyuki stated before smirking ruefully. "You're such a handful."

You widened your eyes before narrowing them angrily.

"Just spring the fact that Satan and his second demon in command know my secret why don't you!?" You hissed angrily.

"Kuramochi may suck with chicks, but he's trustworthy." The captain said with a shrug.

"I don't know if I should be insulted or not…" Kuramochi grumbled.

"You can keep my secret?" You asked, big hazel eyes trained on Seido's shortstop.

"Y-yea." Kuramochi stated, turning himself away from you.

"Better than this jerk and Mei?" You followed up with.

"Oi." Miyuki stated, seemingly hurt.

"Sure…" Kuramochi stated awkwardly, rubbing at the back of his neck nervously.

"Thank you so much!" You stated before pulling the awkward southpaw into a hug.

Kuramochi went stock still in your embrace, all his muscles tensed beyond belief. You pulled back before smiling.

"Let's go to Koshien together!" You stated before throwing your arms in the air in stretch. "Let's get food. I'm starving." You stated before heading towards the door.

"You tagging along, tomato?" Miyuki chided as he elbowed Kuramochi with a smirk.

"Girls… are fucking weird." The shortstop breathed out before shoving his hands into his pocket forcefully, his cheeks still on fire. "But I can see why you like her…" He stated before looking up at a tensed up Seido catcher. "Relax. I'm not an asshole, plus, I'm really gonna enjoy you having to go through Narumiya to date… [Your name]…" The shortstop chuckled lightly before looking towards his best friend. "Good luck. Make sure to keep the secret from the rest of the team, captain." He teased before following Seido's right fielder out of the classroom.

0_0_0_0

'Kay, I'm at the gate, come let me in Mr. Inashiro Ace.'

You leant up against the gate's support as you waited for your older brother to come and let you in, lest there be any super awkward meetings between you and any of the other Inashiro players.

"Seido's Aki?"

You jumped, nearly dropped your phone before turning towards Inashiro's catcher. Your eyes widened before you glanced down at your clothes. Simple sweater and baggy sweats.

 _Thank god._

You thought while sighing internally.

"Uh… Itsuki… right?" You asked while smiling.

"Quite the game yesterday." The catcher stated before smiling politely. "I'm assuming you're here for our boisterous pitcher." He then added before chuckling someone.

"You assume right. Quite the analytical skills you have there." You stated before laughing.

The Inashiro catcher laughed along with your joke as the familiar blond came running.

"[Your name]- and Itsuki?" The Inashiro asked before cocking you head.

Your eyes widened before turning away from the ace.

"What- Oh… Oh shit. Fuck." Mei facepalmed.

"You're an idiot." You huffed.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had an inkling." The catcher stated with a slight smile.

"You and just about everyone else." You huffed angrily.

"Shall I share a secret in return?" Itsuki asked in return.

"Why not, share circle in front of the Inashiro gates." You huffed while turning a miffed look towards the blond southpaw.

Inashiro's catcher leant up before whispering something into your ear.

"I may, or may not, be quite found of our blond pitcher." He stated before pulling back with a small smile.

Your eyes widened before a smile split across your face.

"No way!" You gasped excitedly.

"What? What 'No way!'?" The Inashiro ace demanded while mocking your excitement.

"It's a secret. You're not too great at keeping them so I won't be sharing for Itsuki's sake." You stated before turning towards the catcher.

Said catcher's cheeks had a slight red blush splashed about them, though it was accommodated by a bright smile.

"Shall we call it even. We've both got something to hang over the other's head now." Itsuki stated while chuckling.

"Oh my gosh! So we were gonna go out for dinner, you should come." You stated with a smile.

Itsuki's eyes widened in surprise before he shook his head.

"I wouldn't want to impose." He stated.

"You're inviting my juniors out now?" Mei asked while raising a brow.

"You wouldn't be imposing! Mei isn't enough to entertain me anyways." You stated flippantly.

"Oi." The blond southpaw murmured.

Inashiro's catcher looked between both you and Mei, seeming to weigh his options before answering once more.

"If you don't mind…" He then murmured as he rubbed the back of his neck, the blush spreading.

"Course we don't! Right Mei?" You asked while turning a bright smile towards your brother.

The Inashiro ace glanced between both you and Itsuki before sighing and giving in. You smiled in victory before he had even spoken.

"Fine, we'll go out together, but don't think I'm gonna be paying for all of it." Mei stated as he leant up against the gate's support just like you had been, prior to Inashiro's catcher showing up.

"What's this about you taking us out for dinner?"

The three of you looked through the gates to see a foreign looking boy, along with his redheaded friend. It didn't take you long to label the foreign boy, after all, he was a constant thorn in the side when it came to keeping Inashiro off their offense.

"Hello Carlos, Shirakawa." Itsuki called politely.

Shirakawa nodded politely while the two of them closed the distance.

"Well, if it isn't Seido's Aki." Carlos stated as he looked down at you. "Trying to pull some secrets from our pitcher?" The speedster demanded with a sneer.

You felt Mei tense before you put your arm to out to stop him.

"I don't need to rely on cheap tricks to win." You stated with an angelic smile. "I heard about your game last year. How's your head?" You asked, turning towards Shirakawa.

There were a couple seconds of tense atmosphere before Carlos started laughing.

"I like him, he's got spunk." He stated with a smirk. "So, where you taking us for dinner, Mei?" He then asked, turning towards the blond southpaw.

Mei's eyes widened at the audacity of the foreigner before him.

"I'm not taking you guy's anywhere!" The Inashiro ace snapped.

"I could totally go for barbeque." You stated flippantly.

"Oh, I've had quite the craving as well." Itsuki agreed.

"Then it's settled. Thanks for the meal Mei." Carlos called.

"Thanks for the food." Shirakawa added more quietly as the four of you made your way from the Inashiro gates and a very flabbergasted Inashiro ace.

"There's no way I'm paying for all of you!" He growled before catching up to the group that were laughing at how worked up he'd gotten.

Itsuki smiled, chuckling lightly as Carlos picked at you again. The boys stayed intrigued with how willing you were to banter and not shy away from Carlos, no matter how harsh his words were. You all shared a silent agreement to ignore Mei's constant reminder that everyone was out for themselves tonight.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey hey,**

 **school starts back up in 3 days. Like dayum XD**

 **anywho, keep them reviews up, I feel more motivated to write.**

 **I'm trying to respond to them more often now, so do know that I read every single one that is sent to me.**

 **If you are a guest and you send me a review, I can't reply, but I really appreciate the interest you've taken in my writing!**

 **Thanks for reading and leaving a review!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 22**

Although Mei had refused to pay for everyone else, he secretly covered your tab, something that miffed you incredibly.

 _He must have covered it while I used the washroom._

You shook your head as you relaxed into your bed. The Inashiro players had sent you off at the train station, making sure that you hadn't missed the last train. You had a feeling it was more Mei's worry that had kept them there.

Today had been quite eventful, not to mention emotionally draining. Kuramochi had discovered the fact that you were a girl, effectively hitting the panic button repeatedly. You shook your head as you remembered just how that scene had went.

 _Kuramochi must think I'm bi-polar._

You thought as you flipped onto your stomach to get more comfortable in bed. Your phone blinked with a text from your overprotective brother.

'Make it home safe?'

You smiled as you entered your reply.

'Missing a few limbs, but I made it out alive.'

Mei sent a couple of emojis depicting his distress, causing you to laugh.

'I'm fine. Gonna hit the sack soon.'

You sent to calm the Inashiro ace's nerves.

'Why do you insist on making me worry?'

'Because it's entertaining?'

Speaking of the blond southpaw, he'd gone and let someone else know your secret as well. You sighed at the thought, though in all reality, you couldn't be happier with who had found out. Inashiro's first string catcher, Itsuki, had found out your secret and accepted it without a blink of the eye. Sure, he had said he had an inkling, but you were so used to people blowing the situation so out of proportion. Not only had he accepted your situation, he'd given you a secret in return. The Inashiro catcher had a crush on your older brother! Well, he'd been such a good sport about accepting your secret, there was no way you were going to leave him to fend for himself. Of course, you invited him to dinner. Not only did you notice the cute blush that had crept up his neck, but you had also picked up the slight excitement that danced in his eyes.

Mei was oblivious to it all, as per usual. Carlos and Shirakawa were an unforeseeable addition, but it was all the same. You'd sat opposite of Mei, allowing Itsuki to sit next to the Inashiro ace. This of course meant that you had to deal with Carlos, as Shirakawa had sit at the head of the table, silently. The foreigner had picked on you throughout the whole dinner, but the banter was easy to keep up with, after all, you lived with Satan and the second demon in command, Carlos was nothing next to those two.

Mei had sent daggers in Carlos's direction more than once throughout the banter and had to be calmed by Itsuki a couple of times. Carlos had seemed to enjoy pressing the southpaw's buttons, something you couldn't help but agree with. You liked to pick on Mei as well, he just made it too easy.

'Go to bed.' Was the next text Mei sent.

'Yes sir!'

You could already see Mei rolling his eyes and couldn't help the slight smirk that danced across your lips.

'Night [your name].'

'Night Mei!'

You chucked your phone onto the nightstand before rolling over and closing your eyes. Sure, today had had its ups and downs, but it had turned out alright, so you figured you could rest easy.

0_0_0_0  
The next morning was no different than all the others. Your alarm went off, waking you up at an ungodly hour. You threw your covers aside and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a baggy sweater before heading out the door with your equipment bag on your shoulder.

Sunday meant practice as per usual. Not only that, but you got up even earlier to run with Seido's overly energetic southpaw.

"Morning Daisuke!"

Speaking of energetic southpaws. You smiled and waved as you closed the distance between the two of you. Sawamura sat on the grass, tightening his sneakers as you set your equipment against the fence.

"Morning Sawamura. Ready for our run?" You asked as you stretched.

"You're not gonna bolt and start a race again, are you?" Sawamura asked with a pout.

"Why, can't keep up, sport?" You asked with a slight cock of your head.

"No! That's not it!" Sawamura stated, getting heated.

"Relax, I was kidding." You stated while chuckling. "I'll keep a steady pace if you do." You stated as you ruffled the southpaw's hair.

Sawamura nodded before the two of you went back to stretching. The two of you were up and jogging after a couple minutes of stretching.

"The upper classmen are coming back for a scrimmage today." Sawamura said, cutting through the quiet.

You blinked before whipping you head towards the boy.

"Wait? What?" You asked incredulously.

"The sargea- I mean, coach said so yesterday." The southpaw stated, a small smile lighting up his features.

"Why wasn't I informed?!" You asked with wide eyes.

"We did try. You didn't answer your door. Miyuki said you were busy and that he'd tell you when he got the chance." Sawamura said with a nod.

Well of course, you had decided to go out last night and therefore, that meant there was nobody in your room to get the message. Why hadn't Miyuki just texted you? You sighed as you continued to keep pace with the southpaw.

"How's it gonna work?" You asked.

"First string versus the third years." The southpaw stated with a smile.

"Am I playing?" You asked.

"Are you on the first string?" Sawamura asked while raising a brow.

You elbowed the unsuspecting southpaw in the stomach gently.

"Don't be cheeky with me." You huffed, though a smile played on your lips.

How could you not be excited? You were playing Seido's third years! Chris, the catcher that Sawamura had grown super attached to, but also known to hold Miyuki's affection as well. Tanba, the ace with the killer curve. You couldn't wait to test it out with your own bat. Yuki, Seido's captain and backbone. Not to mention his killer at bat power. Ryosuke, Haruichi's older brother and mischievous batter. Part of a duo with Seido's cheetah until recently, the older pinklet was known to be ruthless when toying with other team's pitchers. Jun, the loud center fielder that wasn't afraid to let his voice be heard. You wanted to catch one of his hits so badly! Masoko's defense on three was damn near impossible to get by. You wanted to smash a liner up the third base line so bad!

"What's got you glowing so brightly at the crack of dawn?"

You turned to see Miyuki raising a brow at you. You slowed your jog to a walk before narrowing a glare at him.

"Why didn't you tell me we were playing the third years today?!" You demanded.

"I was just about to." Miyuki stated before throwing his arms in the air in a stretch.

"Why didn't you text me last night?!" You hissed.

"Lost track of time looking over some stats. Fell asleep at my desk." The captain stated with a shrug as his arms fell back to his sides.

"That's cute." Kuramochi called from the dugout.

"You think I'm cute?" Miyuki asked with a smirk.

"You don't sleep, idiot." Kuramochi stated with a huff.

Miyuki kept his smirk as he rose a brow.

"Careful Aki, Kuramochi just may lose interest in me and start stalking you." The catcher teased loud enough for the shortstop to hear.

"Ha ha, Miyuki." Kuramochi stated dryly while shaking his head.

"Kay, but I'm super excited! I've only heard the stories!" You stated, excitement bubbling in the pit of your stomach. "Oh! And the tapes that you guys showed me. But I mean, watching a tape is nothing compared to the real thing!" You exclaimed.

"Seido third years number one fan?" Kuramochi asked with a raised brow.

"Mh, they're just fascinating is all. Like the way you and Ryosuke clicked! It was like telepathy! You guys were super cool. I watched the clips with Sawamura too you know. His at bats were really cool as well. I think your style resembles his as well, Kuramochi."

"I'm gonna blush."

You jumped before turning around. Low-and-behold, Seido's third year, second baseman stood with a slight smirk, right behind you. You tried and failed to cover up a shiver.

"Morning Ryo." Kuramochi called casually.

"This must be the new kid." The older pinklet stated as he looked you over.

You were speechless as he cocked his head, mischievous smirk still in place.

"I think you broke him, Ryo." Kuramochi stated before chuckling.

"Ah! I'm Aki! Aki, Daisuke!" You stated excitedly.

"Nice to meet you. You seem to know who I am, so I won't be wasting time with a useless introduction." The third year stated.

"Ryosuke!"

The four of you turned to see Haruichi jogging up with a small smile gracing his features. A slight red tinted his cheeks from the short jog.

"You didn't tell me you were coming in early!" The younger Kominato exclaimed.

"I didn't realize you were my secretary, Haruichi." The older pinklet stated while raising a brow.

"Morning." Furuya murmured through a yawn as he joined the group.

"Did any of the other third years show up this early with you?" Miyuki asked as he casted a side glance towards the ex-second baseman.

"You're all acting like a bunch of logs! It's time to practice! Let's go!"

Miyuki sighed, his eyes shut as you turned towards who could only be known as Seido's loud center fielder.

"Jun, it's 5:30 in the morning."

A figure with a straight back stated calmly.

"Exactly Yuki! Exactly-" Kuramochi started before being cut off.

"Which is the perfect time to get swings in." The ex-captain stated, an aura of competition surrounding him.

You turned towards Miyuki, taking in his annoyance as his eyes opened. You brought the back of your hand to cover your laughter up, though it did not help. Miyuki's glare settled on you before he spoke.

"You think this I funny Aki? Just you wait, Slugger." The captain stated ominously.

You didn't hide your laughter this time, causing the captain to grimace. You stuck your tongue out before heading towards where the coach was gathering the players up. The talk was short and sweet. Long story short, he was handing the first string's practice over to the third years before the scrimmage. You jumped idly on your toes as you waited for the team to warm up.

Jun was glaring at anyone who dared to look his way. Although Yuki had wanted to have the group work on the swing, because after all, that was one of Seido's downfalls in the recent games, the coach stated that he'd rather have them work on sprints, so, the ex-captain had changed his tune indefinitely.

Tanba had taken the pitchers, along with Miyuki, to the bullpen, Chris is tow. Sawamura was so excited he was practically flying towards the bullpen. Kuramochi, along with Haruichi and the other members of the first string lined up in three lines, ready to take turns in sprinting. Kuramochi got in the second line while you fell into the first.

"Think you can beat me in a race Aki?" The shortstop mused.

"Only one way to find out." You stated with a cheeky grin.

The two of you waited in anticipation as the boys in front of you took turns sprinting at full tilt before heading to the back of the line. Once both you and the Seido shortstop came to the front of the line, you shared a competitive smile. Yuki stood a couple meters away with a stop watch while Jun stood off to the side at the beginning, telling members when to start.

"Go!" The third year barked.

Adrenaline pumped through your veins as you pushed off the start line. You were a beat behind the shortstop, and no matter how hard you pushed, he gave you zero leeway. Yuki punched the stop button on the stop watch as the two of you sprinted past the line. You came to a stop, leaning over, your hands resting on your thighs as you took deep breaths in.

"Hah!" Kuramochi cackled before punching you in the shoulder playfully. "You got nothing on me, Aki!" The shortstop stated before heading back towards the line.

You smirked before catching up to the shortstop.

"What do you mean nothing! I was right behind you!" You huffed.

"Yea, ok! You were at least two steps behind!" Kuramochi goaded

"Two step!" You huffed before rolling your eyes.

Meanwhile, Yuki stared at his watch before looking towards the two bantering first string players.

"Just a beat behind Seido's cheetah… Not bad." He murmured to himself before smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

**I've started back up with school but I've toned down the hours I take at work so I will have more time to write during the semester than I did last semester. I realized that having so much work and school at the same time only led to worse anxiety. Writing has always been an outlet for that anxiety** **and therefore it would kill me when I went to school and then worked every evening and would never have the time to write because either there was actually no time or when I did have an hour or two I was mentally and physically too exhausted** **to even think creative.**

 **That was a little about me, sorry if it seemed like whining xD heh**

 **All that to say that I will have more time to work on this fic.**

 **It's only taken about 40 k to get some semblance of romance... oh god help me.**

 **I'm so sorry XD**

 **Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 23**

Lunch time rolled around, giving the team a break as they made their way towards the caf. You and Kuramochi continued to banter about your races. The shortstop had beat you in every single sprint, something that shot through your ego angrily.

"Aki!"

Both you and Seido's cheetah turned towards the sidearm pitcher.

"Nori! How was the bullpen?" You called as the pitcher in question closed the distance between the three of you.

"Chris gave me a couple pointers on my two-seamer." The sidearm pitcher stated with a nod. "You guys?"

"I kicked Aki's ass in every single race." Kuramochi boasted proudly.

"I was right behind you!" You protested.

"Exactly, behind me." The shortstop stated before sticking a tongue out at your pout.

The three of you got in line behind the rest of Seido's baseball team to get some lunch. Nori handed you a tray before taking one for himself.

"How were the first years?" You asked as food was put on your tray.

"You know how Furuya and Sawamura can get." Nori said before laughing wearily.

"Miyuki must be in a pleasant mood then." Kuramochi stated unhappily.

"I think he headed towards the showers. Must be hot in all that catcher's gear." The sidearm pitcher deduced.

You hummed in understanding as the three of you took your trays to an empty table. Your attention was drawn towards the trio of first years as they munched along in a corner of their own. Sawamura was talking about something in a very outdoor voice while Haruichi tried to calm him and avoid all the glares they were receiving from other members of the team. You couldn't help but find the situation just a little endearing.

"Rei must have scouted you after we left then."

You jumped before looking towards Ryosuke as he set his tray on the table and sat next to Kuramochi.

"Uh yea, I guess." You stated with a smile.

Why did Seido's ex-second baseman keep popping up outta nowhere?

"Saw you guys running like chickens with your heads cut off."

You turned towards the first-string catcher to pick up on a shit eating grin.

"What's up captain? Couldn't sweat it out with the rest of us?" You asked while raising a brow.

Miyuki took a seat next to you as you snarked at him.

"I have to stand out somehow." Miyuki returned casually.

"Right, I forgot how terrible you were at baseball." You stated with a dramatic sigh. "My bad."

Kuramochi snickered at the miffed look that took over Miyuki's features.

"You don't have respect from the other players, do you?" Ryosuke asked while raising a brow.

"Zero." You answered before smirking.

Of course, Ryosuke was aware of the joke. The team respected Miyuki's playing style just as much as the next guy. As a captain, the position seemed to be a foreign aspect to him, but he seemed to be getting the hang of it. At least, you could tell when he was giving his speeches before games that he was trying his utmost to inspire the team to kick ass. There was just one thing that was bothering you. Kuramochi had noticed it, but he was more vocal about it than you were. The captain wasn't sleeping at night, and although he played it off rather well and had the rest of the team fooled, both you and the shortstop could tell that Miyuki was beyond exhausted. Late nights spent looking through a multitude of stats to better his understanding, to better his leading, to better the team. Miyuki took on too much. He didn't rely on others. It was a weakness of his.

"Aki?"

You blinked out of your reverie before turning towards Nori.

"Hm?"

The whole table was focused on you, all eyebrows raised.

"You ok?" The sidearm pitcher asked with a tinge of worry to his voice.

"Oh, I'm fine." You stated with a smile.

"One hell of a zone out moment there Aki." Kuramochi stated.

You glanced down at everyone's empty trays before turning back to yours, still cluttered with food.

"My bad." You stated before taking a bite.

You ate a couple bigger bites before pushing up and following the others. You knocked shoulders with Miyuki before smiling.

"What do you think our chances are?" You asked.

"Against the third years?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"No, in our mission as the Avengers." You deadpanned. "Yes against the third years, you dunce." You huffed.

"Aki, I will make you run until you keel over." The captain warned.

"You're helping me with homeruns again, captain?" You asked with an angelic like smile.

Miyuki scoffed at you, though you could see the starts of a smirk.

"You can't hit homeruns if you die, Slugger." The captain stated matter of fatcly.

"That was dark." You stated while laughing. "Oi, Nori. If you find my body in the morning, Miyuki's the culprit."

Both you and Miyuki started laughing at the appalled expression that the sidearm pitcher was sporting.

"You're gonna give Nori a heart attack." The catcher stated as his laughter died down.

"That'd make us both murderers…" You muttered before the both of you started giggling again.

The sun shone brightly at its peak. Lunch had settled and Seido's first string had a layer of sweat coating their bodies as they warmed up for the scrimmage against the third years. Nori had gone off to throw a couple with Ono after the two of you had warmed your arms back up which left you with stretching while the catchers finished their warmups with the pitchers.

Eventually Miyuki called the first string into a huddle. You glanced towards the third year's bench, gauging your opponents. They'd filled their holes with the second-string players, though you had a sinking suspicion that having these second-string players would not deter them from kicking absolute ass.

"Alright, so we're playing the third years?" Miyuki stated as the team surrounded him.

The first-string players stared back at him, some blankly, some with looks of 'seriously?' plastered across their features.

"We've practiced, we're played, we've earned experience. They may be the experienced out of the two teams, but we're the new generation, and we're the ones who will bring back Koshien for Seido." The captain smirked at the fire he saw in everyone's eyes. "Let's do this; Who are we?" He rose his voice as he spoke.

"Seido!" The team called in unison.

"Who's game does this belong to?!" He called.

"Seido!" You called back, along with the other first-string members.

0_0_0_0

Ryosuke looked up from where he was standing. He missed this field. Getting ready for university left him with very little high school ball.

"Who's game does this belong to?!"

He smirked at Miyuki's choice of words.

"Seido!" The first-string players yelled in unison before sharing similar smirks.

"Aren't we spirited?" The second-baseman murmured as he got into position.

Seido's first batter and his old partner stood up to the plate smirk in place as he stared Tanba down. Ryosuke was used to having Kuramochi at his side, this was quite the different approach, but the older Kominato would be lying if he wasn't just a little excited for this match. His lips turned up in a smirk at the thought of the battle against his old partner. Not only did he have the chance to play his teammates, but he could play against his brother. Not only could he gauge Haruichi's growth, but his interests were seriously peaked with this Aki fellow who seemed to be quite closely knitted to Seido's sarcastic catcher.

"Interesting indeed…" The second baseman stated as he watched the array of emotions that passed over each of their faces as the spoke to each other.

The smiles, the smirks, the raised eyebrows. The emotions that Miyuki would usually cover with his usual shit eating grin or an insult to deter. The curious second baseman's attention was grabbed by Kataoka as he called a start to the First-String V.S. Seido Third Years game.

0_0_0_0

"Use those legs for something good Kuramochi!" You called as Seido's cheetah stood up to the plate.

Miyuki leant up against the railing next to you as you called out encouragements for Seido's first-string shortstop.

"Solid speech there captain." You stated, not taking your eyes off the field as Tanba threw the ball down the lane.

"Think it was too tacky?" Miyuki asked casually.

"Oh, it was real tacky." You stated, earning a scoff from Seido's first-string catcher. "But it got us fired up, so praises were in order." You added with a nod.

"I don't need your praise, why don't you take me out for food instead?" The captain said nonchalantly.

"Why do I gotta take you out for doing your job?" You asked while raising a brow.

"How about this, if you can hit a homer, it's on me. If I can strike Yuki out, It's on you." Miyuki stated.

"Uh, no go. If you strike Yuki out, it's a collaborate effort with the pitchers. Hitting a homerun literally relies on me, myself and I." You stated while raising an eye.

"Fine, homerun derby then." The captain said.

"You think that you're gonna hit multiple homeruns? Off of tanba?" You stifled a mocking laugh.

"I've worked with the pitcher; I have you at a disadvantage already." Miyuki scoffed.

"See, you're already cheating." You huffed.

"You're such a pain in the ass." The captain grumbled. "Fine, it's on me, I just wanna get off campus for a bit."

You glanced to the side before raising a brow at the captain's statement.

"Careful, Mei might get confused about this being a date." You stated before chuckling softly.

"And what if it was?" The captain asked before grabbing his mask and making his way out into the field.

You stood stock-still as Miyuki's back got further and further away from you, the number two dancing along his back. You blinked before someone slapped you on the back, knocking you a few steps forward.

"Head in the game, you're in Right Aki."

You looked back before Kuramochi shoved your glove at your chest, your left batter's glove in his other hand.

"Uh… Yea… Thanks…" You mumbled as you grabbed your equipment from the shortstop and headed towards your position as you pulled it on.

As realization of the situation dawned on you, you began to feel your face burn with a blush. Did Seido's first string catcher just ask you out? On a date?! Was that actually a thing?! You shook your head at the mere thought. Miyuki had to just be messing with you? The Miyuki Kazuya asking you on a date? The thought was laughable. You must be out of your mind if you were seriously considering that demon's words!

"Aki!"

"Back! Up!" Someone shouted in an attempt to help you guesstimate the balls trajectory.

Your head snapped up to see the ball screaming towards you. You gasped before sprinting into action. You needed to keep your head in the game! Push boys out of your head! You pumped your legs as you followed the ball. The ball was riding the air right above the foul ball line. You grit your teeth. You could make it. You couldn't even let this one go because of how close it was to the damned foul line. The ball bounded right on the line, launching up chalk dust before continuing on its path of destruction. You growled in frustration before gloving the ball to stop its motion, not waiting for the umps call, knowing full well that the ball was far. You spun before launching the ball at your second base cut off, in this case Haruichi. You huffed angrily as Ryosuke slid in safe at second base. Even from Right field, you could pick up on the condescending smirk he was sending your way. You could hear the message he was sending you loud and clear.

 _Baseball doesn't forgive those who aren't fully aware._

"Man, get your head in the game." Your center fielder huffed before turning his back towards you.

You wiped the sweat from under your chin as you muttered an apology. You couldn't blame him for being upset not annoyed with you, you had definitely been in lala land. You'd have to think about Miyuki's words later. This was no time to be worrying about boys. You were playing Seido's third years! Your head couldn't be anywhere near autopilot, you needed to focus. You could figure out the hard stuff later. For now, this baseball game was your priority. Winning this baseball game was your most prominent priority.


	24. Chapter 24

**Aha, fun fun fun.**

 **The realization dawns.**

 **How shall I integrate Mei into this?**

 **Decisions, decisions.**

 **Lemme know what you think by dropping a review.**

 **Thanks for reading and reviewing,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 24**

You couldn't focus. Why in the hell were Miyuki's words playing over and over in your head?! He was definitely just kidding. If you were to bring it up to him, he'd laugh at you for sure. You had been so distracted during the game, that most of your plays were sloppy. The coach was far from pleased. Nori had kept sending you worried looks but never really asked what was going on. Kuramochi voiced his concerns, though, as with everything else, you only really clued in the third time he had asked the question.

"Earth to space cadet. You're gonna get demoted to the second string at this point."

Your chest tightened at the words. The third years had long since left the field, handing a crushing defeat to the first-string players. Most of your teammates had sent you glares, but in all honesty, you couldn't take the blame for the overall loss. In most cases, you played the ball when it was hit at you. Your throws in were the problem. They'd been so loosey-goosey.

"Do you think that the coach will actually demote me?..." You murmured so softly that Nori had to lean in to catch the words.

The sidearm pitcher's smile softened at your tone.

"Unless you plan to make these distracted games a frequent happening, I don't think you need to worry." Nori murmured before continuing. "You were so excited for that game though, so I really do have to wonder about what's got you so distracted."

Your cheeks began to burn as you thought back to the conversation, a feat that didn't go unnoticed by Seido's sidearm pitcher.

"And now I'm very curious." Nori stated while raising a brow.

"Fine! But you have to promise not to laugh at me." You muttered before turning your gaze away from him.

"Is it a weird girl thing, like, I donno, you saw one of the guys naked accidentally?" The sidearm pitcher asked.

Your mind, very cruelly, conjured an image of Miyuki that had your face burning even hotter.

"Nori!" You hissed embarrassment mixing in with your blush. "That's not what happened." You half snapped.

"Could've fooled me." The sidearm pitcher muttered while taking in your bright red face.

"It has nothing to do with naked teammates." You growled, the embarrassment creeping down your neck.

"Alright, alright." Nori conceded. "Then what does it have to do with?"

You pressed your lips together, fidgeting with the bat in your hands. After such a crappy game, you had opted to work on your swing. You took a deep breath to calm your nerves. This was Nori you were talking to. He'd listen to you without laughing. He was probably genuinely concerned. You cleared your throat before beginning to speak.

"So… I can be totally wrong in this assumption… But I think… That Miyuki, sorta, kinda, maybe… Asked me out on a date? Tonight?.." You murmured the last part softly, though your words weren't missed by Seido's sidearm pitcher. Nori was staring at you wide-eyed. Your cheeks darkened at his stare before you waved your hands in front of you hastily. "It was probably a joke! We know how Miyuki can get. You can never take what that guy says!" You stated while forcing laughter to leave your lips. Nori continued to stare at you, more blankly than anything else. "Oh man! If he could see me worrying about this he'd probably laugh at me!" You stated while laughing nervously.

"How did that happen?" The sidearm pitcher finally settled on.

"Huh?" You asked while giving him a confused expression.

"That's why you were so distracted during the game?" Nori asked.

"I mean… I… Sorry.." You mumbled before turning away. "But you can't even blame me! One moment I was cheering Kuramochi on at the plate, and the next, Miyuki was asking me to dinner!" You exclaimed.

"That was quite forward of him." Nori murmured while raising a brow.

"I donno Nori, I mean, I donno if it was supposed to be a date. He said he just wanted to get off campus and then I made a joke about Mei blowing this outta proportion and thinking it was a date and all. Then Miyuki goes and says 'And what if it was?' All casual like! How am I supposed to think after that?!" You demanded, your cheeks still very, very red.

"As a friend, I'm gonna help lay this out for you. Do you think the reason that you're so worked up over this is because you might just like him?" Nori asked while raising a brow.

The bat fell from your fingers as the sidearm pitcher's words sank in. You blinked a couple times before gasping.

"Huh?!" You demanded.

"Your cheeks have been red for the entirety of this conversation, not to mention, back at the hospital, you had a lot of praise to wash over him." Nori stated with a shrug. "Maybe you have a thing for Seido's Satanic captain." He stated before smiling. "And from what you just said, maybe he has a thing for you."

You blinked again as you took in Nori's words.

"Nori, I love you, but there is no fucking way I have a crush on Miyuki." You stated.

Nori chuckled before speaking again.

"Why are you so against it?" He mused.

"Here I'm one of the guys alright? I can't be getting into romantic relationships with anyone, let alone the freaking captain!" You exclaimed.

"So, what I'm hearing is. 'I like Miyuki but I don't want to admit it'." The sidearm pitcher stated with a smirk.

You gasped before turning away from him, your cheeks still bright red.

"Why don't you go out to dinner with him then?" Nori asked after a couple of long, silent seconds.

"Because Nori… What if I get ready, all excited and he just laughs in my face telling me it was a joke."

Nori sighed at your defeated tone.

"Can you imagine?" You mumbled. "Haha, you thought I was serious. You dress like a guy all day, there's no way!" You stated, mocking a guy's voice, lower in tone.

"Alright, and what if you don't show up and Miyuki's the one that's all excited to go and you stand him up?" The sidearm pitcher asked while raising a brow.

You gasped before speaking.

"I forgot demons had feelings too, damn…" You muttered more to yourself than anything.

Nori shook his head with a sigh.

"You should get going. You're gonna need a shower before heading out." He stated as he turned away.

"Are you saying I stink, Nori?" You asked while raising a brow.

"Putrid, you are gonna attempt to make sweatpants and a baggy sweater look nice, aren't you?" The sidearm pitcher asked while bumping shoulders with you.

"I think that showing up like this has a sort of mystique to it." You stated with a smirk. "An Eau-de-baseball if you will."

"I'm sure Miyuki'd be impressed." Nori muttered with a roll of the eyes.

"He'd be happy with the fact that I was practicing." You pointed out.

"Or having an anxiety attack over the fact that you might just have a thing for Satan himself." Nori tossed back.

"I dislike you." You grumbled while looking away.

"I seem to remember you telling me you loved me mere minutes earlier."

You turn away from the pitcher with a scowl on your face.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki laid sprawled on his bed, the image of aloofness as Kuramochi gamed off to the side. The shortstop had brought his gaming system over and hooked it up to Miyuki's entertainment system after the pounding the third years had handed to them.

"So, you think she'll show up then?" Kuramochi asked after his character had died.

Seido's first-string catcher had told Kuramochi about the entirety of what had happened. Of course, he was worried, Aki had been zoned out for most of the game. He instincts saved her in most cases, when it came to not letting the ball pass her by, but then her throws to the cutoff would be extremely wild.

"She seemed pretty distracted during the game." Miyuki answered with.

"That doesn't answer my question at all." Kuramochi stated while raising a brow.

"I donno. She went to swing after the game. A lot of the guys were giving her dirty looks after the scrimmage."

"I was kinda miffed too, but I mean, from what you tell me, I can kinda understand." He shortstop stated with a shrug.

"Sorta?" Miyuki murmured with a sigh.

"You're gonna go, right?" The shortstop asked while raising a brow.

"Yea, I will." Miyuki murmured as he turned towards the wall.

"I Don't care that you have a thing for Aki, actually, I'm happy for you man, but you can't just spring stuff like this on her. I thought she was gonna take a liner to the head a couple of times with the way she was zoning out in right." Kuramochi stated before grumbling curses as his character got tossed around.

"I didn't expect her to go blank like that." Miyuki stated with a sigh.

"Well she did, so if you're gonna ask her out on a date, do it after our games." The shortstop stated with a huff.

Miyuki didn't respond to Kuramochi's words, instead, he opted to pull his phone out and opened his messaging app. His thumb brushed over the contact 'Slugger' before it opened their conversation up.

'So, dinner on you tonight?' He sent with a smirk on his face.

He knew the message would garner a favorable response. Sure enough, not much time passed before his phone vibrated with a response from none other than Aki herself.

'I don't think so captain. You didn't hit a homer and neither did I. Which means we tied. Pay for your own dinner.'

Miyuki scoffed at the message before typing out his response.

'I remember hitting a triple that one-upped your double, Slugger.' The captain mused.

A response came a minute or so later.

'I've pulled up the terms ad condition of our bet. Says here that you needed to hit a homer to win a free dinner. Shucks, looks like that triple wasn't worth shit.'

Miyuki blinked before letting out a breath of laugh.

'You're such a little shit.' The captain sent as response to Aki's sarcasm.

"Dude, that's creepy." Kuramochi huffed, commenting on Miyuki's laughter.

The catcher's phone buzzed with a response, giving him a reason to ignore the shortstop.

'I'm ready whenever, I'm charging you a buck for every minute you make me stand out here and wait for you.'

Miyuki rose a brow, but a smirk still played on his lips. He pushed himself up, pocketing his phone before grabbing his keys and wallet.

"Have fun on your date." Kuramochi called halfheartedly before chucking his controller in the air. "I had the fucker at half-life and then he sets me on fire?!" He hissed.

"You better not be here when I get back." Miyuki stated as he grabbed a throw on sweater from his closet.

"I don't think you'll get that lucky, man." Kuramochi stated while clicking retry.

It took Miyuki a second to register what the shortstop had said before he scoffed.

"Tidy up before you leave." He stated before closing the door behind him.

The summer breeze hit him, ruffling his hair gently as he shoved his hands into his pockets. His fingers tingled. Was this excitement? Nerves perhaps. Miyuki was new to this feeling. Or perhaps not. He felt this way when Yuki had nominated him as the team's captain. He'd been more nerves than human at that point. He'd always had a responsibility towards the pitchers, but now the whole team looked up to him for words when the morale was low and the burden was sometimes way too much for a single person to handle.

"That's eight bucks, captain, fourteen seconds away from nine." Aki called with a smirk as Miyuki turned onto the path that lead to the dorm's exit.

Although, sometimes, there was just one thing, on person, that made heavy burdens like being captain, that much more easy to deal with.


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry, Work and school crept up on me again. forgive me _"**

 **Hope this cheese puff of a chapter makes up for it.**

 **Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 25:**

You were toying with the cuffs of your long-sleeved shirt as both you and Seido's captain took the bus towards the city. Miyuki had stated that the food in the inner city was more expensive but that they'd have more variety to choose from. Your eyes snapped up when Miyuki reached over you to press the 'please stop' button on the railing.

"Nervous?" The captain asked while raising a brow.

You turned away, feeling the blush creeping up your neck.

"No, you just startled me." You grumbled half-heartedly.

"What are you thinking about?" The captain mused as the bus came to a stop.

You stood before shuffling down the aisle in the middle to get out of the bus. What were you thinking of? You had definitely been zoning out, but you knew for a fact that Miyuki hadn't been very conversational either. What did one do on dates? This was your first! Of course, you weren't going to be telling Satan that, he'd blow that out of proportion just for something to laugh about.

"Aki." Miyuki called before you realized how fast you were walking down the sidewalk. "Are you ok?" The captain asked with a slight frown.

"Yea! I'm fine!" You said a little too energetically.

The captain rose his brow but didn't say a word. You pressed your lips together before turning your gaze away from the captain.

"This… Is very new to me…" You murmured, embarrassment pooling in your stomach along with anxiety.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki was staring outside the window as the bus pulled away from Seido. He glanced at Seido's right fielder before turning his attention back towards the scenery that past them by. Why wasn't she talking to him? Had he done something wrong without realizing it? He blinked, watching as the buildings become more and more condensed as the bus brought him closer and closer to the inner city. This aspect of a date was all new to Miyuki. Hell, baseball had always been his number one priority and now here he was bringing Aki, Seido's right fielder, but also a girl acting as a guy, on a restaurant date… What a mouthful. If you'd asked him what he thought of this situation a couple months ago, he would have laughed at you. How had things come to this? Seido's captain shook his head before reaching over Aki and pressing the 'please stop' button on the bus railing. His attention was grabbed when she gasped, eyes darting towards his hand.

"Nervous?" He asked while raising a brow. He watched as she turned away from him, feeling slightly miffed by the action. His attention fell back on her when she spoke up.

"No… You just startled me." She murmured.

Miyuki cocked his head somewhat. She'd zoned out to the point that he'd startled her by trying to press the button to get off the bus?

"What are you thinking about?" the captain asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

Again, she chose to ignore him, favoring focus towards getting off the bus. Miyuki stood up after her, following as she got off the bus. He looked up to see her practically power walking down the street.

 _What is this idiot doing?_

"Aki." Miyuki called, seeing the surprise in her eyes as she turned towards him. Was he wrong in asking her out? Had he just killed what little relationship they had? Nerves clawed at the captain's stomach as her spoke again. "Are you ok?"

"Yea! I'm fine!" Aki practically yelled, causing Miyuki to cock his head once more, a brow raising as if to ask 'really?'. The captain watched as Aki's energy melted away before she looked away from him, and there was that anxiety again, gnawing at his insides. "This… Is very new to me…"

Miyuki's eyes lifted towards Aki's face, registering the blush that covered the right fielder's cheeks. His eyes widened before a laugh escaped his lips.

0_0_0_0

You jumped when you heard the laugh that left the captain's mouth. You clenched your fingers into fists as the captain continued to laugh at you, garnering attention from passerby. Your cheeks continued to darken as he continued. You turned away from him, your lips pressed in an angry scowl.

"If you just wanted to laugh at me, you didn't have to bother taking me out of the dorms." You grumbled before starting to walk away. Your heart jumped when Miyuki grabbed your wrist to stop you in your tracks. He wiped at the tears that had accumulated alongside his laughter, causing your agitation to grow. "Miyuki!" You hissed, anger being fueled by your embarrassment.

"Hold up Slugger, a date takes at least two people." The captain said before smiling. You stared at the captain with complete shock on your face.

"If you think that any girl will go on a date with you after you laughed at them, you're nuts. Looks aren't everything Miyuki." You stated with a sharp glare.

"Aw, you think I'm pretty." Miyuki stated with a small smile.

"I wanna punch you." You stated, anger growing. Your continued to squeeze your fingers, your fists almost shaking with rage. You flinched when the captain reached towards you. He sighed before taking a deep breath and reaching towards you once more. This time, you didn't yank your fists away from him. "What's your game, Miyuki?" You hissed. The captain ignored you in favor of bringing you clenched fist up to chest height. His touch was gentle as he pried your fingers open before focusing his burning gaze on you.

"I wasn't laughing at you." He stated before sighing.

"Are you kiddin-" You started off angrily, only to stop at Miyuki shaking his head.

"To be honest, I was laughing at the situation. The both of us are seriously nervous for this when we should just relax." The captain said before chuckling bemusedly.

Your gaze widened before the realization hit you. You pressed your lips together before looking away, embarrassment claiming your features yet again. Realizing how childish you'd been acting, you almost preferred hiding in your room rather than be out in public right now.

"You're nervous too?" You murmured, almost to yourself more than anything.

"I know it's hard to believe that even I could be affiliated with such mundane feelings, but even Satan gets nervous every now and then." The captain stated before smiling.

"Oh, big words." You stated, a slight smirk tugging at your lips. "I'm so glad that you're acknowledging how satanic you are." You added, letting the smirk take over.

"Ah, there she is." The captain mused as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Hm?" You asked while raising a brow.

"Nothing, there's this girl I asked on a date a while ago, but she got lost. I'm just glad she found her way, I was starting to worry."

0_0_0_0

Eventually, the two of you were finally able to decide on somewhere to eat. You happily agreed to eating at a burger joint, your mouth salivating as soon as the smell of the restaurant hit you.

"Guess it's on me, since I owe you eight dollars and all." Miyuki mused as the two of you waited in line to be served.

"I won't say no to free food." You said with a smile.

The two of you were greeted by the cashier before placing your order. Miyuki said he'd wait for the food while you went to grab the sodas. You grabbed the two cups with a smile before making your way towards the soda dispenser. You filled both cups with Coke before capping them and grabbing straws. Miyuki glanced towards you as he grabbed the tray of food. You nodded towards a booth in the back, away from most of the families or groups of teenagers that were hanging out. Miyuki nodded before following you and eventually setting the tray down on the table. You set the drinks down before sliding into one of the seats.

"Fooooood." You stated as you grabbed one of the fries and popped it into your mouth.

"Thanks for grabbing my drink." The captain stated before taking a sip.

"Ah! That's mine!" You called, watching as surprise took over Miyuki features. He'd sat back so quickly, you couldn't help but laugh at the comical display. "I'm kidding, they're both the same." You stated while laughing.

"And you call me satanic." Miyuki murmured while looking away in embarrassment.

"I had to get you back." You decided with a slight shrug. "Thanks for the food." You practically sang before taking a bite of your burger. You were so happy to have food; you hadn't eaten a very big lunch and hadn't eaten in between the meals either. You munched happily as Miyuki sipped on his drink, his attention elsewhere. "I could be wrong," You said, effectively startling him from his daze. "But, I'm pretty sure that you're supposed to converse at least a little bit when on a dinner date."

"How do you know? This is your first date as well." Miyuki grumbled before grabbing a fry.

"That's why I said I could be wrong." You stated with a sage nod.

Miyuki unwrapped his burger before bringing it to his lips.

"So, why haven't you been sleeping lately?" You asked casually before bringing your soda to your lips.

Miyuki's eyes flickered to yours as he chewed before they found something off in the distance that seemed rather enticing.

"Really?" You asked while huffing. "Well, I guess you don't have to tell me, but could you at least talk to somebody. Kuramochi would probably listen to you." You stated before plopping a fry in your mouth.

"What are you so concerned about?" Miyuki asked with a growing smirk.

"That your natural eyeshadow is darker than most girls that walk the streets." You stated with a sigh.

"Natural beauty." Miyuki stated flippantly.

"It's called sleep deprivation." You said while rolling your eyes. "And if you keep it up, you're going to pass out, and that'll suck, especially if it's mid game." You added with a huff.

"You're so huffy." Miyuki stated with a smirk.

"And you're sleep deprived, hard to talk to and super stubborn. I guess we all have our faults. Some more than others." You said pointedly.

"I'm not good with stress." Miyuki said before looking away, a small smile still on his lips.

"I don't anyone is 'good' with stress." You stated while raising a brow.

"Yea, but I mean, I shut down when it's too much. I don't really know how to explain it. When Yuki gave me the captain title, I was pretty sure I was gonna pass out. Now, I'm starting to get a grip on it, but it still gets hard. Everyone looks towards the captain when they need answers, and it's hard, because sometimes I don't have them."

You watched as Miyuki's ears darkened with what you assumed to be embarrassment. You stayed silent until he turned towards you. You nodded as if to encourage him to keep talking.

"I bet you weren't expecting that." Miyuki stated bemusedly.

"Nah, it was pretty much what I was expecting actually." You said before taking a sip of your soda. Miyuki's brows raised in unison before he spoke.

"How so?" Seido's captain asked.

"It's pretty obvious." You stated, chuckling lightly at the slight panic that went through Miyuki's eyes. "To people like me, and Kuramochi, because we actually spend time outside of baseball with you." You added to subdue the growing anxiety that danced in your captain's stomach.

Miyuki brought his burger to his lips again, opting to stay silent.

"You're right, when the team is in need of help, they'll look up to you, but what you seem to be forgetting is that your team is there for you to lean on as well. You also have your vice-captain, Zono and Kuramochi to lean on. Not to mention I'm always around. Nori too if you ask. You don't have to feel like you're drowning. We're here for you just as much as you are for us." You stated with a nod. "Ok, I'm done lecturing you." You then added before sticking your tongue out at the captain. "We should eat before the food gets cold."

You smiled as you brought your burger to your lips, not missing the blush that crept its way up to Miyuki's cheeks.

"You're amazing... You know that?" The captain murmured after finishing his bite.

You smiled before taking a sip of your soda.

"You can be sometimes, too." You stated after finishing the drink.


	26. Chapter 26

**IM REALLY SORRY PLEASE DONT EAT ME.**

 **I've been going through a tough time as my now ex left me and shit.**

 **I'm fine now, but it's taken time for me to want to write this and want to write in general really.**

 **I'm really going to try and get into it again, I promise.**

 **For now, have some Mei, some Miyuki and some angst.**

 **thanks for sticking with me,**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 26:**

You sighed happily as you pulled the covers up and flopped back into your pillow. Tonight had actually gone quite well. Miyuki had treated you to dinner and you'd even managed to get him to agree to attempt talking to others if things got rough.

It was getting late and practice was rather early the next morning, so you plugged your phone in after setting the alarm before flopping over and snuggling into your pillow. You were in a state somewhere being asleep and being awake when your phone started singing at you. It started you awake, jolting away all thoughts of sleep before you turned towards the device. You blinked at the bright screen before sighing. You swiped your finger across the screen, answering the facetime call before flopping back down onto your bed.

"I've been trying to get you all night! Why is it so dark on your end?"

You continued to blink before you answered the blonde southpaw.

"It's almost 10:30 Mei, this couldn't wait until tomorrow?" You murmured.

"No! this is really important [your name]!" Mei practically shouted.

"Alright, alright. I'm up. What is it?" You said as you wiped at your eyes, starting to get used to the bright screen.

"You know my catcher?!" Mei stated, his bright blue eyes wide.

"Itsuki? Yea, I know who he is." You answered with a yawn.

"I think he likes you!" Mei stated, throwing his hands in the air.

"That's impossible." You stated.

"What, how can you even say that?!" Mei demanded, clearly frustrated.

"Because he likes y-" You cut yourself off, blinking away your foggy state. "He doesn't have a crush on me." You then stated instead.

"What were you about to say?" Mei asked while raising a brow.

 _Shit._

You'd promised to help Itsuki out, not to just blurt things out loud to Mei. How would the younger catcher feel if you did that? You didn't take Mei for one of those people to lash out because Itsuki was gay, but you did know your brother as someone who was brash and always ready to rush right into the scene taking everything completely out of context and seriously hurting Itsuki's feelings without even meaning to. Your mind reeled before you came up with the perfect diversion for Mei.

"I went on a date with Miyuki today." You stated with a slight blush.

"WHAT?!"

Game set and match.

"It wasn't much. Actually, it was actually kinda fun after the first altercation." You stated with a small smile.

"Woa! Timeout!" Mei stated, putting his hands in the form of a 'T'. "No way [your name]! You didn't! I told you that he was satanic! You can't date Satan himself! I refuse!" The southpaw fumed.

"I mean, who I date is none of your business." You stated while rolling your eyes.

"Yes, it is if my sister starts dating from the depths of hell! I'd rather you date Itsuki!" Mei practically yelled.

"Where are your roommates, they can't be happy with you yelling this loudly." You stated while shaking your head.

"Stop trying to change the subject!"

"Itsuki's not interested in me." You huffed.

Then you clued in to Mei's words. Your super overly protective brother was saying that he'd let Itsuki date you. On the one hand, that was not necessarily in the right direction, and yet, it totally was. If Mei was saying that he'd let Itsuki go on a date with you, he was saying that he liked the guy. Which meant that Itsuki totally had a chance!

"And what's this about an altercation!?" The blonde demanded.

You didn't think Miyuki would very much like you spouting what he had confided in you for today, so you merely sighed as an answer, which only succeeded in infuriating Mei even further.

"[Your name] I swear to god if he touched you I'll kill him!" Mei snapped.

"Chill for a second. Miyuki was actually really sweet. He bought me dinner." You said in an attempt to calm Mei's rage.

"Miyuki and sweet don't work in the same sentence." Mei grumbled.

"Well, I donno what to tell ya, Mei, but he treated me quite well so I guess you'll just have to accept that Itsuki doesn't have a crush on me." You said with a sigh.

"Are you sure? I don't want him to be upset if he sees you and Miyuki holding hands or something." Mei murmured with a frown.

"Kay, first things first. I'm a guy here, no hand holding lest the captain be ridiculed in front of the team." You stated while raising a brow.

"You know, I can't say I wouldn't enjoy that." The blonde murmured with a slight smile on his lips.

"Secondly, Itsuki really doesn't have a crush on me. I promise." You stated before smiling.

"How can you be so certain?" Mei asked while raising a brow.

"Woman's intuition." You answered while raising a brow of your own.

"Whatever." Mei said while rolling his eyes.

"Go get some sleep or the both of us will be zombies during practice tomorrow." You chided.

"Yea, yea." Mei stated as he stretched his arms above his head. "Night [your name]." He stated as his arms fell back to his sides.

"Night Mei, love ya." You stated before ending the facetime call.

With that, you let your phone fall out of your hands and turned your back towards it, sleep claiming you rather quickly.

0_0_0_0

You sighed heavily as you stood outside of Inashiro's gates. No, not Seido's, Inashiro's.

"If you sigh again you might just use up all of your air supply."

Right, Seido's captain had decided he was coming along.

"Aki, hey."

You turned towards the gates to see Itsuki smiling as both he and Mei left the Inashiro grounds to meet the two of you.

"Wouldn't it be Daisuke to you?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"Miyuki." You practically hissed, feeling the blush of embarrassment rising to your cheeks.

"If it bothers you that I come off as too familiar, I don't mind calling her Daisuke in front of you." Itsuki stated with a shrug.

Miyuki tensed at the Inashiro catcher's words before shooting a glance towards you.

"Don't look at me, Mei blabbed." You stated while rolling your eyes.

"You're still angry about that?" Mei sighed. "I did say sorry."

"Did you though?" You asked with a pointed look.

"You're an idiot." Miyuki grumbled.

"Oh, I said the same." You stated with a nod. "Oh, and by the way, Itsuki and I are friends, he can call me Aki all he wants." You then added while sending a pointed look towards Miyuki.

"Take it from me, when she gets a thought in her head, you're not gonna win." Mei stated with a sigh of his own.

"Could say the same for myself. That's why you have junior here catching for you." Miyuki said with a small smirk.

"Maybe that's why we keep winning." Mei returned with a smirk of his own.

"Alright, we're not on the field." You stated flatly.

"Common Mei." Itsuki stated while shaking his head.

"I thought you wanted to buy books?" You asked while turning towards Itsuki.

"Yea, a new series came out." He stated with a small smile.

"I didn't know you were a reader. Me too! Help recommend some series to me." You stated excitedly.

"And when, pray tell, would you be reading them baseball junkie?" Miyuki interjected.

"While I'm ignoring you in class." You said with an angelic smile. "Maybe you and Kuramochi can figure your own assignments out. Wouldn't that be a nice chance?" You then added, keeping your smile.

The group had started heading towards the bus stop as you spoke. Mei wasn't even trying to hide his smirk as Miyuki rose his brow.

"What type of genres do you like?" Itsuki interjected in an attempt to cool things down.

"Probably fictional romance and action. Adventure is a pretty good genre too." You added with a nod. "You?" You then questioned.

The bus pulled up, opening the doors and allowing you guys to board. You payed before sitting with Itsuki to continue the conversation. This left Mei and Miyuki to sit together across the way.

"I enjoy mysteries." The Inashiro catcher stated with a smile.

"I can see that." You stated with a slight chuckle.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki could feel the agitation seeping in again. He hated this feeling, it was so irrational. He leant back into the bench and tried to focus his attention on the passing scenery as Aki laughed at something the Inashiro catcher had said. What was with him calling her by her first name anyways? They weren't on the same team and he was even her junior! Even if Aki Daisuke was an alias, Seido's catcher was none too pleased with how familiar his right fielder was with Inashiro's catcher. Ah, there it was again, that irrational anger that clawed at him from inside.

"They'd make a cute couple." Mei stated offhandedly, causing Miyuki's irritation to grow.

"They barely even know each other." Seido's captain stated with a casual shrug.

"Neither do you know her that well." Mei interjected as Itsuki and Aki continued to laugh about books.

"Feeling jealous?" Miyuki asked with a slight smirk.

"No, that position's reserved for you Kazuya." Mei stated with a slight smirk as he stood. "You getting off with us or letting [your name] go along on her date with Itsuki?" Inashiro's ace asked condescendingly.

"If they're on a date, why are you chaperoning?" Miyuki asked as he stood.

"Making sure you don't cause any trouble there Mr. Green Eyed Monster."

Miyuki shook his head at Mei's childish antics.

"Whatever. Let's go before they disappear without us." Seido's catcher stated as both he and Mei debarked off the bus. He glanced down the road to see Aki and Itsuki chatting up a storm before walking into a shop.

"I think I like the thought of him and her. At least I know he'd treat her right." Mei stated flippantly before heading towards the shop.

0_0_0_0

You pulled a spine of a book off of a shelf to read the synopsis on the back. Itsuki was a couple rows down looking at books of his own when the bell to the local shop dinged, indicating new visitors. Mei walked into your isle with a smile.

"Thought I'd lost you." He stated, looking a little relieved.

"Nope, I'm not that tiny." You stated with a huff.

"You seemed to be enjoying your time with Itsuki." The blonde southpaw stated casually.

"Hm? What do you mean?" You asked as you slid the book back onto the shelf and picked up another.

"You just seem, really happy." Mei said with a shrug.

"I mean, Itsuki's a nice person, but I'm pretty certain I have a thing for Miyuki. Not to mention Itsuki definitely doesn't have a thing for me." You stated as you skimmed the books back.

"Oh come on [your name]!" Mei said while throwing his arms up dramatically. "You've been giggling, yea, giggling, at everything Itsuki says." Mei pointed out while raising a brow.

You looked up at your brother's serious look before letting out a laugh.

"Mei. Itsuki it actually really funny, and he seems to be quite the good guy to. Unfortunately, we aren't into each other. Ok?" You stated before setting the book down and turning to look behind the blonde. "Where's Miyuki?" You asked, making your way to the end of the isle to look for him.

"Kazuya? I'm hoping he went home." Mei admitted.

"Mei… Please tell me you didn't intentionally rile him up." You asked while shaking your head.

"Who? Me?" Mei asked as innocently as he could.

"You're such a pain in the ass." You hissed as you looked down each isle.

You then pulled out you cell to send the catcher a text as he was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey, where'd you disappear to?' You typed out before hitting the send button and practically slaming into Itsuki.

"Ah! My bad." You stated with a sheepish smile.

"Isn't this why you aren't supposed to text and drive?" Inashiro's catcher asked while raising a brow.

"Yea… sorry. I haven't seen Miyuki, have you?" You asked while sending a quick look down the row of books, searching for the taller boy.

"Nope, thought he was with Mei." Itsuki stated casually.

"Yea… Me too." You murmured as your phone vibrated.

You glanced down, happy to see Seido's catcher's name scrawled across your screen. You opened the message with a smile on your face.

'Figured I'd head home, since Itsuki's such a great guy and all. Didn't want to get in the way.'

That smile left your face rather quickly and was replaced by dread.


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey guys!**

 **I finally wrote a chapter I was pleased with!**

 **It always comes out better if I'm in the mood to write :D**

 **I'm gonna finish this one off before I continue with my SasuNaru so please bare with me.**

 **I was crazy to start a new fic while I was in the middle of one lol**

 **Please enjoy and leave a review!**

 **I love talking with you guys!**

 **Thanks for sticking with me through all my shit XD**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 27:**

Itsuki watched the color drain out of you face before you turned towards the isle you'd come from.

"Mei!" You practically growled as you found the blonde southpaw.

"Woa, it wasn't my fault!" Mei said as he threw his hands in the air as if to show his innocence.

"I'm really sorry Itsuki, I gotta run after my idiot captain. As for you," you stated, turning an angry glare towards Inashiro's ace. "I'll talk to you later." You grumbled before making your way towards the door.

You threw the door open and shot looks down both ends of the street before pulling your cell phone out and opening the conversation you were sharing with Miyuki.

'Where are you?'

You click send as you took off towards the bus stop you'd gotten off at with the Inashiro catcher. You hadn't realized that Miyuki wasn't necessarily feeling within his element. In retrospect, you should have known mixing Mei and Miyuki was like mixing water and battery acid. You came to a stop in front of the bus stop, a crowd waiting for the bus to pull up. You quickly scanned the group, only to come up empty, no Miyuki in sight. you pulled your phone out to see that the bloody catcher had left your message on read.

'Seriously Miyuki?' You sent, irritation growing.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki let Mei walk into the damned book shop alone. He didn't want to listen to the damn blonde continue on how perfect Aki and the Inashiro catcher were. Honestly, he was tired of it. Mei had made it quite clear that he was against him being with Aki, but Seido's right fielder could make her own damned decisions without the Inashiro ace poisoning her mind. The irritation just wouldn't go away, only succeeding in irritating him even further.

His phone vibrated as he sat down in the café, black coffee in hand. There was no way he was heading back to Seido this early, Kuramochi would have a field day. Seido's catcher set his coffee down before fishing his phone out of his pocket knowing full well who was texting him. He really didn't want to deal with the whole thing, but he opened the text nonetheless.

'Where are you?'

The catcher rolled his eyes before chucking his phone onto the table in front of him and bringing his coffee to his lips. the bitter liquid scalded his tongue and throat as he turned towards the window in front of him. Does he not see Aki go sprinting past the window?... He rose a brow, his caramel eyes following after her as she ran past. He watched as she slowed to a walk and then a full out stop at the bus stop. He watched as she frantically scanned the people that were lining up to board the city bus. He watched her pull her cell out and type something before looking up at the sky. A couple seconds later his phone vibrated with her message. He opened it before sighing at the contents.

'Seriously Miyuki?'

Seido's catcher shook his head as he brought his coffee to his lips again. He set the drink down before standing and grabbing his phone. he shoved it into his pocket as Aki walked past the café all dejected like. Miyuki couldn't help the slight smirk that rose to his lips as he made his way to the exit. He let himself out and fell into step a couple paces behind Aki.

0_0_0_0

You were starting to get really annoyed but at the same time, you were upset. Of course it was never your intention to hurt the catcher, hell, why would you purposely hurt someone you liked? even with it not being intentional, Miyuki's childish antics of ignoring you were starting to drive you insane.

 _Where the hell is this idiot?_

You thought with a heavy sigh.

"Didn't we already talk about this sighing issue you have?"

You blinked at the words you heard from behind you. You knew that voice all too well; it was hard to forget it. You spun around before stomping towards Satan himself. Miyuki rose his hands in mock surrender, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Where do you get off hm?" You demanded, your irritation leaking into your voice.

"I needed a breather, Mei was driving me insane." The captain answered with a shrug.

"You know what, I get Mei driving you up a wall, I do, but you could be a little more mature you know? I like you, idiot. I'm not even remotely interested in Itsuki, and even if I was it wouldn't work out. Jeez." You grumbled the last word.

"Oh, there was a confession in there somewhere." Miyuki stated while raising a brow.

"You're pretty slow if you haven't figured that out. Honestly, I didn't think that Satan was even able to feel jealousy." You huffed in annoyance.

"I'm curious, what is this about 'not working out anyways'?" The catcher asked while raising a brow.

You blinked slowly before looking up at the sky.

"If you say anything, I will give a new meaning to hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn. You hear me?" You asked with a pointed look.

"White flag." Miyuki agreed as you glanced around the two of you.

"Itsuki… Has a crush on Mei." You murmured before biting into your bottom lip.

Miyuki rose a brow before smiling. It was a slight smirk.

"He couldn't do any better than Mei?" He asked casually.

You couldn't help the small laugh that left your lips.

"You're such an asshole." You stated while chuckling.

"I gotta live up to my title of Satan." The captain answered with a shrug, smirk still in place.

"I really do like you, you know? Donno why though, you're such a freaking handful." You stated as you leant up against the side of the café.

"Keep it up and I'll give Mei a real reason to be pissy." Miyuki mused.

"Oh?" You asked while raising a brow, small smirk playing on your lips.

"Don't tempt me, Slugger." Miyuki murmured as he leaned in, mesmerizing amber eyes lit aflame as he got closer. The blush on your cheeks began to appear before Miyuki smirked and pulled back.

"Tease." You grumbled while turning away with a pout.

"Were you expecting something?" Miyuki asked innocently before putting a smirk up.

You rolled your eyes at your captain's antics before shaking your head.

"Anyways. I've been trying to help Itsuki out cause… I donno. He's adorable in the way that he's so shy about it?" You offered with a shrug.

"I think you're missing out on a huge factor. Is Mei even interested in the same sex?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"Won't know unless he tries." You stated with a nod.

"Such an optimist." Miyuki stated with a small sigh of his own.

"Oi. I thought you went home."

Both you and Mei turned towards the boisterous southpaw with matching scowls.

"That's kinda scary." Mei stated while a sigh.

"Sorry." Itsuki apologize with a sheepish smile.

"You don't have to apologize for him." You stated while shaking your head.

"Why are you even apologizing?!" Mei demanded.

"Cause you're being an idiot." You grumbled.

"I resent that." Mei threw back with a small pout.

"Me too." You threw back before the two of you sent glares at each other. The both of you held each other's gaze, both refusing to look away and concede to the other. You narrowed your hazel eyes as Mei kept his glare level with your own.

"I could go for food." The two of you glanced towards Miyuki with stumped looks. Why was Miyuki asking to go out for food? If you knew the catcher well enough, you were almost certain that he'd rather head back to his dorm and away from Mei and his conniving antics.

Your eyes flew opened as realization dawned on you. A smile split across your face, excitement fueling it. Miyuki was trying to help you with the whole Itsuki and Mei thing!

"Yes! Let's go for food!" You declared excitedly.

Surprise passed through Miyuki's features at how loud and eager you were before he showed a small smile.

"What do you want to eat?" Itsuki asked with a small smile of his own.

"Hm?..." You murmured out loud.

"It's got to be ramen."

Both Itsuki and Miyuki shared a look before chuckling. You look at your brother before smiling. The two of you were definitely on the same page to be saying the same thing at the same time.

"Ramen then." Itsuki stated while Miyuki nodded.

"Well, if they chant it together, we can't very well say no, can we?" Seido's captains stated while chuckling.

You and Mei shared a smile before catching up with the other two as they walked down the street towards the closest Ramen shop.

0_0_0_0

"Kay… But I want the chicken ramen… but the lime shrimp one sounds amazing…" You murmured, clearly stumped.

"AH! Chili or beef?" Mei whined.

Itsuki looked away from his menu small blush in place as he built up his courage. He ran his tongue over his dry lips before opening them to speak.

"You order one, I'll order the other. Then we can share." Inashiro's catcher offered with a shy smile.

Mei blinked before smiling. "You're the best."

You watched as Itsuki's smile grew, his blush competing with it. You turned towards Miyuki expectantly, the bespectacled catcher still reading his menu. He must have felt your gaze on him because he turned towards you while raising a brow. You smiled hoping he'd catch your drift. Course, you knew it was game over when the catcher smirked.

"Sounds like a you problem kiddo." Miyuki stated with an innocent smile before going back to his menu.

You sighed feeling as through you should have expected as much. You stood from your seat, earning a questioning glance from everyone.

"Washroom, just order the chicken ramen for me. Thanks." You stated before heading towards the washrooms. Just as you turned towards the two washrooms your eyes scanned the two doors.

 _Men's or women's?_

You looked between both before sighing.

 _Better safe than sorry… Never know who knows Seido._

You sighed before pushing the men's door opened. A small blush rose as there was someone using one of the washrooms. You quickly made you way towards one of the stalls with a door to close before shutting it behind you. You were feeling very much out of your element as you sat on the toilet. As you finished up and washed your hands, the blush was still remnant as you made your way towards the table.

"Told you." Mei snickered as you sat down.

"She's playing it safe, leave her be." Itsuki stated while shaking his head.

"Thanks for ordering for me." You stated as you sat down, reaching towards the utensils. Your eyes lifted towards both Mei and Itsuki, watching their exchange. Mei was talking about how good the food was as he reached over and took some of Itsuki's while the Inashiro catcher himself kept a small smile and his ever-growing brush. You brought your chicken ramen to you lips to take a bite, smiling as Itsuki reached over to take some of Mei's food. You hoped Itsuki would be able to get across to your brother soon. They were just so adorable together you couldn't help but route for Inashiro's catcher. You hoped Mei would accept the confession with open arms. You hoped that this wouldn't be the last of the double dates you shared with your best friend. You jumped when the edge of a bowl hit your elbow. You turned your gaze towards the offender, only to find Miyuki looking in the opposite direction, seemingly into oblivion. You glanced down before you felt your heart flip flop. A smile reached your lips as you took some of the lime shrimp ramen that Seido's catcher had ordered, not missing his reddening ears as you ate.


	28. Chapter 28

**Wow an update in a week? Go me.**

 **on a side note, I'm really sorry if this is written really poorly as I am an AWKWARD AS FUCK individual.**

 **bare with me :D**

 **Thanks for the reviews, especially to those of you who take the time to leave them as a guest.**

 **I wish I could reply to you to!**

 **Enjoy, and review!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 28**

"Thanks for taking me out tonight." You stated with a smile as you and Miyuki rode the bus back to Seido. Dinner had gone fairly well. Eventually Miyuki had leant over and stolen some of the chicken ramen you had ordered with a small smirk. You were able to joke around with Mei and Itsuki for the meal as well. Although mostly quiet, Miyuki interjected every now and then, without a doubt to either rile up Mei or yourself. Needless to say, you were certain everyone had had a good time. "Wanna swing a bit when we get back?" You suggested with a smile.

"We were out all day and you still aren't tired?" Miyuki asked as he leant back into the bus seat.

"Gotta keep up my reputation of hitting better than our captain and cleanup batter." You jabbed with a slight shrug, earning a look from Seido's catcher.

"Sometimes we don't need to hit it out of the park to get the job done." Miyuki stated while shaking his head.

"It's ok, we all have our flaws." You soothed with a smirk.

Miyuki just stayed quiet, not biting at your tease. His amber eyes fell shut behind his glasses as the bus stopped for someone to get off. Mei and Itsuki had gone in the opposite direction, back to Inashiro.

You glanced out at the passing scenery, welcoming the weight that fell on your shoulder in the next instant. "Tired?" You asked casually, not turning away from the window.

"How are you not tired after dealing with Mei for a full day?" Miyuki mumbled.

"Years of practice." You stated, earning a soft chuckle from the catcher.

0_0_0_0

Aki stood in front of him, swinging the bat as the machine spat balls out at her. Miyuki watched her swing intently, offering criticism when he saw a flaw. There was almost none, after all, Aki had her swing down pact. Miyuki glanced to his side as Kuramochi came to a stop beside him. Aki continued swinging, oblivious to his presence.

"How'd your date go?" The shortstop asked casually.

"No idea what you're talking about." Miyuki stated as Aki sent another baseball flying.

"Glad you enjoyed yourself." Kuramochi answered with a knowing smile.

"How were things while we were gone?" Miyuki asked as the unmistakable sound of the ball resonating off the bat came again.

"You know the world doesn't crumble the second you leave, right?" The shortstop asked while raising a brow.

"I'll take that as everything went fine." Seido's catcher stated with a nod.

"Team practiced. Sawamura whined about you not being around until Chris came and visited. You didn't miss much." Kuramochi stated while chuckling.

0_0_0_0

Eventually you called it a night, Miyuki stating that he was gonna go get some rest least he blame you for passing out mid practice tomorrow. You shrugged as he made his way to shut the machine off. You let the bat balance on your shoulder as you pulled the cage door open.

"Can you make it to your dorm without getting lost?" Miyuki chastised as you grabbed your gear.

"Har har, I don't remember coming off as Sawamura." You stated as you stood with a stretch, a groan leaving your lips.

"See, you're over working yourself." Seido's catcher stated while sighing.

"I'm stretching. Stop being a mother hen." You stated with a sigh.

"It's my job to worry about the team." Miyuki threw back.

"The team eh?" You muttered, unintentionally saying it out loud.

You felt Miyuki's gaze on you and turned to see a smirk on his lips.

"Jealous of the whole team. That's pretty funny." He poked.

"Whatever." You grumbled while rolling your eyes.

"See you tomorrow. Bright and early?" Miyuki called as you made your way from the batting cages.

"Why don't you come over for a bit? Watch a movie?" The words were out of your mouth before you could stop them. You blinked before chuckling. "Or not. It's late and we have practice in the morning…" You blurted with force laughter.

You chewed your lips, quickening your pace to escape Miyuki's teasing.

"Oi, how am I supposed to come over if you run away? What movie?" Seido's captain called casually.

You paused in your getaway to glance behind you with surprise.

"Uh. Anything? I have Netflix." You stated before blushing.

"Getting pretty confident eh? Inviting me over for some Netflix and chill, Slugger?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"Wha—? Shut up!" You hissed before turning to storm away. Your whole face was engulfed in flames of embarrassment as your tried to escape the demon captain once again.

"Aki." Miyuki called, causing you to pause once again in your getaway.

"I'll meet you at your dorm in ten." He said before walking off towards his room.

 _Ten minutes?!_

Your mind screeched as you practically sprinted towards your room. You made it to the showers and back to your room in record speed. Your hair was still sopping wet but at least you didn't smell like sweat. You threw your sweaty gear into your hamper before turning towards the small mirror that hung haphazardly on your wall above the small dresser you had. You ran your fingers through your sopping locks in an attempt to straighten them quickly. The knock at your dorm room came way too early and had your heart flip flopping all over the place as you rushed to answer it. You ripped the door to see Miyuki raising a brow at your disheveled state.

"Are you trying to get sick? Jeez…" Seido's catcher asked with a sigh.

You stepped aside, refusing to acknowledge the blush that was quickly splattering across your cheeks. Miyuki let himself into the room before you shut the door. You stared at the closed door while chewing your lip in anticipation. You wondered what type of movies Miyuki was into. What should you suggest when it came to keeping Seido's captain entertain. You squeaked in surprise as something draped over your eyes and made your world go dark.

"That was entertaining." Miyuki drawled as he began drying your hair with the towel he'd thrown over your head.

"You startled me!" You snipped.

"I seem to do that a lot. You zone out too much." He stated as you turned to glare at him, his drying put on hold. "You're gonna get sick, I'm doing you a favor." He then added matter-of-factly.

You huffed before heading over towards your bed to grab the remote. You flipped the television on and plopped yourself on the floor in front of the bed. Miyuki followed silently, sitting on the before behind you before continuing to work at drying your hair. You flipped through movies aimlessly, unconsciously leaning back between Miyuki's legs to get comfortable. You land on a ongoing series before deciding to give it a try.

"Oi, what's this?" Miyuki asks as the TV show starts playing.

"Lie to Me." You stated with a shrug.

"What's it about?" Miyuki asked as scenery filled the previously black screen.

"Why don't you watch and find out?" You asked before gasping in surprise as Miyuki wrapped his arms around you and yanked you up onto the bed with him.

"Cheeky." He murmured lowly as your face engulfed in flames once more.

 _Too close!_

You panicked as the skin that was in contact with Miyuki burned at his touch. You were sure that he could feel your heart slamming against your ribcage in protest. The characters in Lie to Me spoke but their words fell on deaf ears as you continued to struggle with Seido's demon's proximity.

"What's wrong Aki?" Miyuki asked and you could just tell that he was wearing his smirk.

You chewed your lip to keep from opening your mouth because you were very certain that anything that fell from your lips would be a very embarrassing mess. Music played softly in the background as the plot for the first episode continued to play with no audience to captivate.

"[Your name]?" Miyuki then murmured, right in the crook of your neck causing you to shudder and you were absolutely certain he was doing it on purpose to rile you up.

When you did manage to part your lips on the premise of being absolutely certain that you wouldn't be making a fool of yourself, you were disappointed with the words that did tumble out.

"You're missing the show." You murmured low to keep from showing the strain that was creeping up your throat containing all of your nerves.

"Something tells me you aren't watching it either." The catcher murmured before pressing his lips onto your neck.

Your eyes widened in shock, your blush taking over the entirety of your body. This was going fairly quick. Your nerves had you worked up, but you couldn't say you weren't enjoying the kisses Miyuki lay down your neck. He pulled your sweater away from your neck and continued down your collarbone from where he held you flush against his chest. Is this how relationships worked? Miyuki was your first… boyfriend? Could you call him that now? Of course not in front of the team… but he was… wasn't he? Your head twitched up as the catcher made his way back up and stopped at your jaw. You caught yourself before you were able to voice your protest, your blush getting even darker.

"Should I stop?" Miyuki asked, leveling his amber gaze at you. His hands ghosted above your thighs, ready to lift you aside if this wasn't what you were ready for.

Your heart sped up at the fire lit behind the lenses that framed his gaze. The catcher's lips quirked up into his familiar smirk, his eyes gleaming with mischief as he leaned forward. His breath cause goose bumps to form on the overly sensitive skin of your neck as he spoke. "I didn't think so." He murmured as his hands trailed up to your hips leaving fire in their wake.

Your fingers curled with anticipation before he lifted you off of his lap so that you now sat on hm facing forwards. You had nowhere to hide your red cheeks along with the excitement that danced in your eyes. The catcher's eyes widened as he took in your disheveled state in a different light. Your shoulder length locks fell into your face lazily, some pieces sticking to your cheek and neck because they were still wet. Your hazel eyes shone with both appreciation and excitement for the unknown.

"You're beautiful…" The catcher murmured, causing your eyes to widened in response.

A soft smile claimed his lips and your heartbeat made its presence at the rare occurrence. Miyuki's smirks, although no so rare made your heart beat, but a genuine smile was few and far between and had your lips pulling upwards as you leaned in to close the space between the two of you. As if you were an expert, your arms found their home as they wrapped themselves around Miyuki's neck, fingers sinking into his brown locks. You took in the boy before you, eyes drinking in the sight before him hungrily. You took everything you could, his scent, his smile, the way his fingers burned against your hips as he held you in place in his lap, the way that the flickering scenes of Lie to Me that were still playing in the background bounced off his tanned features, offering the only light in the room. The way his smile kept you just barely grounded from the pheromone high that your room was giving off. The way that not anything in the world could possibly ruin this feeling as you stared in his beautiful amber eyes. Nerves slowly made themselves present, causing your palms to become a mess, but those nerves were gone just as fast as they surfaced because now you were sharing your first kiss ever, and that kiss was with Miyuki Kazuya; Seido's first string catcher, cleanup batter and demon captain.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sorry for the wait guys,**

 **I have played softball every single day since last Monday... SOS**

 **Anywho, Here's the new chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading and do leave me your thoughts in the reviews!**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 29**

"Why are you so damn blinding this morning?" Kuramochi grumbled as he shielded his gaze away from Seido's captain.

Miyuki's laugh filled the air as Kuramochi's eyes widened in shock.

"you didn't!" He gapped.

"And if I said we did?" Miyuki asked with a smirk as he pulled his chest guard over his head.

"No way!" Seido's shortstop hissed, glancing over the captain's shoulders to find Aki chatting away with Nori, a bright smile on her face as the sidearm pitcher made her laugh. "Aki! What the hell?!" Kuramochi called, causing her to level him with a confused look. "You're not supposed to give him what he wants right off the bat! At least make him work for it!" The shortstop grumbled when she was close enough.

Miyuki couldn't help but laugh as Kuramochi's baseball pun went unnoticed by even the shortstop himself.

"Huh?" Aki asked completely confused before realization made her eyes widen in shock. "Wait—Kazuya!" She hissed turning his way.

"Oh, first name basis?" Nori asked while raising a brow.

Miyuki continued to laugh incredulously at the whole situation, unaffected by the anger being sent his way by his co-captain and girlfriend alike… Because she was his girlfriend at this point… right?

"Get your mind outta the gutter Kuramochi!" Aki hissed, her face going red.

"So it did happen?!" He asked incredulously.

"What happened?" Nori asked while raising a brow.

"No! Nothing happened!" Aki hissed, embarrassment claiming her features.

"I wouldn't say nothing happened." Miyuki said while continuing to laugh.

"Kazuya!" Aki hissed incredulously.

Of course, both he and Aki hadn't gone all the way last night. It was their first time sharing a kiss for crying out loud! Though, the catcher couldn't complain. He was very much happy with how last night had transpired. He couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful Aki had been with the light of the television bouncing off of her features. Her face inches from his, doing his heart no favors with the close proximity. The way her hazel eyes danced with excitement as he pulled her closer, the thought made him crazy all over again, especially as the person of his interests stood mere feet away, red faced with both embarrassment and annoyance with him. He loved the way his name came off her tongue so easily. He loved the way that with a simple glance she had his heart performing summersaults. Miyuki wouldn't trade this feeling for anything in the world.

0_0_0_0

You leant back in your seat as the lunch bell finally went off. A small groan left your lips as your eyes fell shut.

"I'm gonna go grab some food." Miyuki called as he stood, his chair scrapping against the ground as he did so.

"Grab me a burger?" you asked casually before reaching into your pocket to pull out some money.

"Anything?" The catcher asked while raising a brow.

"Whatever's cheapest." You corrected as he took the cash before heading out the door.

"What the hell happened last night?" Kuramochi asked, startling you from staring off after the captain.

Your gaze snapped back towards him before he rose a brow.

"Nothing happened ok!" You snapped before turning out the window.

"That's convincing." Kuramochi huffed as he sat back into his seat.

"Nothing that you think happened, happened." You stated with a huff of your own.

"Could've fooled me." The shortstop threw back effortlessly.

Your phone started to buzz in your pocket and you thanked it for the distraction. You pulled it out to reveal Mei's contact before you brought the phone to your ear.

"Hey, what's up?" You asked casually.

"[Your name]!" Mei called dramatically.

"What is it?" You asked with a playful sigh.

"You ignored me all night… What was so important?" The Inashiro ace demanded.

You blinked before pulling your phone away from your ear and pulling down the notifications screen. A gasp left at the mere amount of text and missed Facetime notifications you had. You shoved the phone back against your ear to hear Mei sigh in annoyance.

"Sorry I was… learning something new." You stated before mentally facepalming.

Kuramochi scrutinized you from the side while Mei decided on what to reply with.

"Something new? Baseball related?" The blonde southpaw asked and you could envision the raised brow he was sending your way.

"Y-yea, totally baseball related!" You stated, refusing to acknowledge your slip up.

Miyuki was technically a baseball player… so… last night had some baseball elements interlaced, albeit weakly.

"Hmmmm…." Mei drawled before sighing. "Well whatever, I was just making sure you weren't in any trouble."

You snorted at Mei's tone before replying.

"Thanks bro." You replied playfully.

"All in a day's work." The Inashiro ace stated flippantly. "Right, well, I gotta go eat. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said casually.

"'Kay. Love ya." You stated.

"Love you too." Mei answered before hanging up.

0_0_0_0

"I can't believe him. Honestly." You grumbled while shaking your head.

You had your gear on your shoulder, the sun having long since set behind the ball fields that Seido hosted. Nori walked beside you, amusement clear in his features.

"You got yourself into this situation. Last I heard the feelings weren't mutual." Seido's sidearm pitcher stated with a tiny smirk. "Then again, I was sure that was just you in denial." He then added, dodging the elbow you sent his way.

"Whatever!" You huffed before speeding up.

"You had to expect this from Miyuki. It's literally his personality. If he didn't tease you I'd think something was seriously wrong with him." Nori stated with a pointed look.

"Yea… I guess that's true." You grumbled before sighing. "But now I gotta deal with Kuramochi who suspects that I put out on the first date." You huffed in annoyance.

"What do you care? It's just Kuramochi." Nori stated while chuckling.

"The two of them will be the death of me… I swear." You murmured before looking up at the moon.

0_0_0_0

Nori dropped you off at your dorm before making his way towards his own. You threw your equipment bag in the corner before ripping Seido's practice uniform over your head. You reached for your toiletries after having pulled on a baggy sweater and some sweats. The showers were definitely calling out to you after such a long day. You went to open your door when your phone started to ring. You raised a brow at the standard ringtone, not wanting to deal with a sales person so late at night. You brought the screen up, not recognizing the number. You sighed softly before hitting the answer button and pressing the device to your ear.

"Hello?" You called, the confusion clear in your voice as you waited for the answer.

"Aki?"

You blinked, sensing that you recognized the voice but couldn't quite put a face to it.

"This is he." You replied, making sure to keep the right gender in place after having been called by you alias.

The person on the other end chuckled lightly before speaking.

"It's Itsuki."

You blinked before recognition finally seeped in.

"Oh! Itsuki! I didn't recognize your voice! Sorry! What's up?" You asked, slight embarrassment leaking into your tone.

"Don't worry about it. I was wondering… I think…" Itsuki paused before taking a breath.

"Everything ok?" You asked, slight dread taking over as Itsuki had such a hard time with his words. "Wait! Mei's ok, right?!" You demanded.

You'd never had a phone call from Itsuki before and you couldn't think of any other reason he had to call you of all people. Oh god! What if Mei was seriously injured?! What if he took a ball to the head?! You'd just talked to him at lunch time! Panic started to seep in before Itsuki spoke up.

"Mei's fine." He said quickly, taming your anxiety. "Probably tired from today's bullpen exercises, but nothing too excessive. No need to worry."

You sighed in relief before answering.

"Don't scare me like that!" You huffed while collapsing onto your bed.

"Sorry. I was just calling to ask you… To come with me tomorrow…" Itsuki said, only managing to confuse you further. "I want to take Mei out… I want to finally… Tell him about my feelings… But if I go alone… I'll just get cold feet…" He murmured, his voice so low you almost missed his words. Excitement began to bloom in your chest instead of the anxiety that had taken root just prior. You couldn't help the smile that took over your features as Itsuki continued to speak. "So… Will you please come with me tomorrow?" He asked shyly.

You could just imagine how red his face was as he asked for this favor. The way he'd probably left the dorm to find the most secluded corner to call you without having Mei hear him. This boy was just too pure for words.

"Can Kazuya come?" You asked casually.

"Miyuki? I mean, sure…" Itsuki answered, sounding unsure.

"I told him." You said feeling a little guilty. "I had to." You added quickly, hearing the sharp intake of breath that Inashiro's catcher took. "He was like mega jealous of you. Now he's totally on board for you and Mei."

There was silence on the other end. You smiled softly at the anxiety you could feel from Itsuki's end.

"It's gonna be fine Itsuki." You murmured gently. "Where do you want to meet tomorrow?" You asked, smile still in place.

0_0_0_0

You sighed happily as you continued to rub at your wet hair with the towel as you made your way back to your dorm.

"Feel human again Slugger?" Seido's catcher asked with a slight smirk.

"You have no idea." You murmured, happy after having scrubbed all the field's dirt from your skin. You loved the workout that Seido gave you, but the best feeling was washing it clean at the end of the night, marveling at the hard work you'd put into the day.

"Need a hand?" The catcher asked as he tugged the towel over your eyes to poke fun at you.

Red splattered across your cheeks as last night's memories danced in front of your eyes. Miyuki rose the towel in questioning after the silence he was met with. A smirk grew as he took in your blush.

"You know, anyone can come around the corner, don't get too excited." The catcher teased.

"Shut up." You murmured with no bite, your eyes landing on the ground.

You missed the small smile of endearment that made Miyuki's features for a fleeting moment before he spoke once more.

"So, you asked me to meet you. What's up?" The captain asked as he fell in step with you on the way to your dorm.

"You busy tomorrow after practice?" You asked casually.

"You asking me on a date, Aki?" Miyuki asked with a smirk, obviously enjoying the moment.

"I want you to come with me tomorrow cause Itsuki asked me to help him with Mei." You stated with a nod.

Miyuki sighed in defeat as you pulled the door to your dorm open. The catcher plopped onto your bed as you flipped the light switch on. You tossed the towel into the hamper before collapsing onto your bed next to Seido's demon catcher.

"Why do you keep getting involved?" Miyuki asked as he flopped back beside you.

"Itsuki asked me to." You stated with a shrug.

"Why not just tell him to man up?" The captain asked.

"'Cause I'm not you?" You tossed back effortlessly. "And I care for both Mei and Itsuki." You added before turning towards Miyuki. "And I want things to go well for the two of them…" You murmured before smiling.

"Wouldn't things go better if the two of them were alone?" Miyuki asked in return, turning towards you as he asked the question.

"Maybe, who knows? All I know is that Itsuki asked for help so I'll be there." You stated with another smile.

"You're beautiful."

You blinked in shocked silence before searching the captain's eyes for the lie while also waiting for the teasing that would follow.

"What do you want?" You then asked while raising a brow.

"Am I not allowed to compliment you?" Miyuki asked while raising a brow.

"You don't do compliments for free." You stated while raising a brow.

Miyuki leant forward a brushed your lips gently with his own.

"There, payment secured. What time are we meeting at?" The catcher asked as your cheeks darkened into a blush.

"You went from kiss to a different subject! How am I supposed to keep up?!" You demanded in a hiss.

"Better keep up with me Slugger." Miyuki stated as he sat up, smirk lingering on his lips as he stood up and off the bed.

"After school… at the gates." You mumbled, back to the demon catcher as he pulled the door open for himself.

"Sounds good. Sweet dreams about me." He called before laughing as the door fell shut behind him.


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey guys,**

 **Ye, I know, it's taken me forever to write the last chapter, and yes, this is the last one! WOO finally got the reader X Miyuki done.**

 **Go me.**

 **ahem.**

 **thanks for the support over how long this lasted.**

 **For now I suppose I shall work on finishing my SasuNaru that I started crazily... Ugh... Send help.**

 **Im thinking of writing MiyuSawa in college, it would fit in the middle of my current MiyuSawa series. I donno, we can say it's number two? Cause I wrote MiyuSawa in high school and then MiyuSawa with a daughter. so... right in the middle then?  
lol Idek. **

**Thanks for reading, please leave me any last thoughts and we can chat about whatever really XD**

 **Anime4us**

 **Chapter 30**

The morning had gone painfully slow as you had to yet again remind Kuramochi that your love life was none of his business and he should really stop obsessing over you and the captain. That had earned an angry blush before the shortstop had stomped out of the classroom. Right now, you were leaning against the Inashiro's gate with Seido's captain waiting for the Inashiro battery so that you could head out.

Both you and Miyuki turned towards the voices that were coming towards the two of you. Itsuki looked up and waved while Mei simply sighed. Ignoring your brother, you waved towards Itsuki happily. As they got closer you realized that Itsuki had put some effort into his outfit and he was looking great. A casual grey hoodie that went with blue skinny jeans that made his figure pop out. Itsuki met your eyes and you gave him a thumbs up which resulted in a blush and a questioning glance from both Mei and Miyuki.

"Ready to head out then?" Miyuki asked as he pushed himself off the gate.

"Come to escort again Kazuya?" The Inashiro ace taunted.

"Enough." You sighed as you smacked Mei's arm lightly.

Thirty minutes later had you standing in front of a shop's window display. You cocked your head to the side gently before speaking.

"I have many questions." Both you and the Inashiro ace stated at the same time.

The both of you shared a look before turning towards the other two. Miyuki was pulling the door open while Itsuki offered a sheepish smile.

"Common slugger, I don't have all day." Seido's captain called.

"I know you'd look great in pretty much anything, but I think I'm gonna have to draw the line at a dress, captain." You stated while covering your mouth to hide a small giggle.

"There was a compliment in there somewhere." Miyuki stated as he let the door fall close right in Mei's face.

"Kazuya!" Mei hissed angrily once he'd gotten over the shock and Itsuki had opened the door. Of course, Seido's devilish captain was far too busy laughing to care for the malice that dripped from the southpaw's words.

You shook your head before turning away, leaving Itsuki to work on both shushing and calming your brother down. A store clerk bounded out to offer help only to be turned away by Miyuki, though he was much politer with her. Your eyes followed the rows of feminine attire, your fingers grazing the soft to the touch camisoles and leggings. You turned towards the next isle only to lay your eyes on a manikin wearing a white strapless dress with a stripped pastel blue pattern starting from just below the chest area and finishing off the rest of the fabric. It'd been so long since you'd worn anything that was tight to the body or clothes that showed you figure off. How could you while living in the dorms and playing baseball as a boy? You reached out towards the dress almost longingly, pulling the bottom out and letting it flutter back into place.

0_0_0_0

Miyuki watched from where he stood, leaning against the counter. Aki was sifting through the shirts rack. He wondered if she knew how cute she looked with the small smile that ordained her features as she examined the clothing before her. And then she laid eyes on that dress and he knew she was sold the second the manikin stood before her.

The clerk stood by the counter fixing up the accessories and probably lining them up in a way that would be more aesthetically pleasing to the eye. Seido's captain made his way over before getting her attention.

"How much for the dress on the manikin?" He asked quietly as to not draw Aki's attention.

The clerk looked up before following the cleanup's sight line.

"Oh, that one?" She asked before earning a nod. "You're in luck! It's on sale, just $45." The clerk stated with a bright smile.

 _"_ _Just" she says._

Miyuki thought with a sigh before pulling out his wallet.

"Sold." He stated with a small smile.

The clerk bounded towards the manikin happily, effectively causing Aki to snap out of her reverie.

0_0_0_0

You were still admiring the dress when the clerk bounded towards you happily. You glance to the side before turning back to her. She was sifting through a rack of the same dresses that the manikin was wearing before she pulled one out and held it up to you, seemingly measuring.

"Oh I don't-" You started, about to say you didn't really have the money to pay for a 45 dollar dress before the clerk, once again, bounded off leaving you speechless. And then you understood what was going on when she scanned the tag and your catcher stood on the other side of the counter. "Wait, Kaz-" Again you were cut off when he paid the clerk and turned towards you, holding the dress out.

"Too late." He said with a grin while making his way towards you. "Put it on." He then instructed.

"We cant! What if someone recognizes me?!" You hissed as your captain pushed you towards the dressing room.

"We'll have Mei, if he doesn't blurt your secret out to everyone, tell them that Aki has a twin sister that's in town just for today." Miyuki said before opening the door to the dressing cabin and hanging the dress up in the room. "After you." He then said with a mock bow.

"I really don't think-" You started only to have Miyuki sigh and cut you off. Again.

"Don't make me come in there and undress you Aki, don't think I won't."

You missed the shit eating grin that ordained Seido's captain's face as you had shut the dressing room's door in his face. You turned towards the dress, feeling the fiery blush that had arisen from your catcher's careless words. What if Mei or Itsuki had heard?! The dress was beautiful, there was no denying that fact, but the anxiety of wearing it out in public still clawed at your heart. You sheded your baggy clothing before taking the dress off of its hangar. You pulled the zipper down before stepping into the beautifully arranged pastel and white clashes. You were able to zip yourself up about halfway before your arms refused the bend the proper way and you accepted the fact that you'd need to ask for help. Pressing your hands against the wood of the dressing room's door, you listened for the sound of your catcher's breathing.

"Kazuya?" You called gently.

"Guess again."

You chuckled at your brother's tone before pulling the door open slightly.

"I need you to zip me up. What happened to Kazuya?" You asked lightly before pausing and turning towards the Inashiro ace.

"Don't give me that look. He had to take a call. Sheese." He grumbled as you turned your back towards him and pulled your hair away from the zipper track. "Making me out to be the bad guy.." Mei grumbled to himself as he clipped the top of your new dress into place.

"You're the best." You stated while whirling around with a bright smile.

"Yea, yea. I know." Mei grumbled.

You turned to gather your discarded clothing before stopping at the sneakers on the floor.

"Alright, I may be fashionably stunted, but those shoes definitely don't go with that dress." The southpaw stated while rolling his nose, causing you to giggle gently.

"How about these?"

The both of you turned towards Isuki who seemed to be marveling a wall of simple black flats.

"Jackpot." You agreed as you scanned the rack before grabbing your size and stumbling towards the cash.

"Oi, what are you doing? Wasn't Kazuya buying you an outfit?" Mei demanded while raising a brow.

"Just cause we're dating doesn't mean everything comes out of his wallet." You stated before dumping everything on the counter.

"Oh you look gorgeous! Your boyfriend has a very keen eye." The clerk said as she took in your new appearance.

"Thanks. I'll take these." You stated, nodding towards the flats. "And a bag as well, please." You rushed to add the plesentries with a small smile.

The clerk nodded before reaching towards your waist. You cocked your head in slight questioning before realizing that she was cutting the tag off.

"Wouldn't want something so silly getting in the way of your double date." She murmured with a smile. Your eyes widened before you brought your finger to your lips.

"Someone isn't quite aware yet." You whispered before handing the clerk the money and bagging your extra clothing as she put it into the register.

"Oh, well then good luck." The clerk stated as you slid the flats on.

"Thanks. Have a good night!" You called as the three of you let yourself out of the small shop. You turned to walk down the street only to slam right into Seido's catcher.

"Hello gorgeous." The catcher murmured right into your ear, causing your whole face to combust into a blushing mess.

"Alright. Red flag. Break it up." Mei quipped before yanking you back as gently as he could before glaring at Miyuki's shit eating grin.

"Why don't we go to the park? I heard they were doing a small artisans' market." Itsuki stated with a shy smile.

You gasped with excitement before clasping your hands together.

"Let's go!" You exclaimed earning a small chuckle from Miyuki and a sigh from Mei.

It didn't take long for the park to come into view. Tents covered most of the green area, containing many different traits and trinkets to be sold.

"We're going this way!" You called excitedly before yanking Miyuki along the way.

"Are we?" He murmured out as you sped walked away from both Mei and Itsuki.

"We gotta give them some space." You stated with a nod before looking up at the catcher as he casually made his way down he small path beside you.

"I wouldn't mind space of our own. Mei's like the cockblock that I never wanted." Seido's captain stated with a sigh.

"Play nice. If it makes you feel any better he''s always super over protective of me. You're not the only one." You stated as you stopped to browse some homemade treats.

"I'm here aren't I? That is me playing nice." Miyuki huffed as you continued to browse.

"Thanks for the dress." You murmured as you straightened up and began walking down the path again without so much as a glance in Miyuki's direction.

"Sorry, didn't quite get that." Miyuki drawled casually.

"I said thanks." You called, still looking ahead.

"Wow, there's so many people here that I can't hear a thing." The catcher stated.

You counted to the two people walking ahead of you before turning and pressing your lips against Miyuki's with lightning speed before pulling away, crimson quickly overtaking your features. Only, you didn't get to pull away because Seido's captain grabbed your arm as you turned away and yanked you back towards him so that he could press his lips against yours once again. There was no lightning speed here. There was just you and him. The artisan booths faded away along with the sporadic people that were walking all around you. It all came back when your catcher pulled away with a slight smirk.

"That's how you say thank you." He stated bemusedly as he pulled away.

"What are you thanking me for?" You asked as casually as you could muster.

"Hm… I wonder?" Miyuki drawled as he made his way down the path once again, leaving you behind. It didn't take a rocket scientist to notice the smile that was tugging at your captain's lips, though you were still left lost as to what Miyuki had to thank you for, after all, he was the one who had been treating you all day. In the end, it wasn't really a big deal, because you were still pretty happy with today's events. You sped up to catch up with Miyuki, intertwining your fingers before sharing a smile as you continued to scan the many tents that were lined up down the path.


End file.
